Beyond Your Imagination
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: 9 yr old Reyna Darby always knew she wasn't an ordinary human. Visions of giant robots haunted her dreams, but they all were friendly. She'd be constantly called StarRacer during them. Who was StarRacer? And what connection does she have to Reyna? The visions become very real one day when she, along with her brother Jack, meets the autobots and fathers story of sacrifice is told.
1. Chapter 1

9 year old Reyna Darby played with her friend, Rafael Esquivel. Sure he was 3 yrs. older than her but their moms were actually good friends so there was no problem with them hanging out. They raced their toy cars down the road from Raf's house when he got a call from his mom. They laughed whenever a car would flip over dramatically. There was a scream and the revving of a motorcycle engine and both children turned to see Reyna's older brother Jack landing in front of them on a blue motorcycle.

"Woah!" they both exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You have no idea!" Jack panted. When he got off of the bike two purple cars drove up and transformed into robots. Reyna screamed in fear and hid behind Jack as the motorcycle transformed as well.

"It ends here 'cons!" the robot yelled before attacking the other robots. Suddenly Reyna clutched her head in pain and all the sounds of the battle were lost. She was surprised to find out that she was having one of her visions during the day.

**Reyna's vision**

_Reyna looked up at the friendly robots above her. The red and blue male held her close to his chest so she snuggled up against him. The female looked down at her as well with happiness in her eyes. Reyna could feel the heartbeat of the one holding her and it was surprisingly soothing. She heard another robot approach quickly._

"_Where's my little niece?" the girl asked excitedly. The female closest to her turned and smiled at the new arrival._

"_Relax, Arcee. StarRacer is right here." She answered. The one named Arcee approached Reyna with happiness in her eyes._

"_I can't believe you're a carrier, Elita! I'm sure you and Optimus will raise her to be an amazing femme." Arcee said. Optimus sighed and held Reyna a little closer._

"_I certainly hope so." He said with worry in his voice. Reyna giggled as Arcee tickled her and looked up at the bot._

"_You'll do fine." She assured._

**End of Reyna's vision**

"Reyna wake up!" Jack yelled again for the hundredth time. Reyna sat up and looked around, noticing that she was home again. She looked up at her relieved brother.

"Jack…were those robots real?" she asked quietly. Jack nodded slightly. She started to tremble. "Jack…the blue one reminded me of my dreams. She was in there!" Jack looked down at her startled. Why was a giant robot appearing in her visions? And why did she have one during that battle? He was starting to feel concerned for her well-being. He looked at the clock and realized that their mom would be home soon.

"C'mon Rey; why don't we surprise mom with dinner tonight?" Reyna's eyes lit up excitedly. He chuckled at her happiness. Reyna had been adopted as a baby and she was always trying to impress June, even though the woman loved her like one of her own. But no one could ever tell that they weren't related, the only give away was that Reyna's eyes were a bright baby blue that seemed to glow sometimes while Jack's eyes were a darker blue. They both had the same black hair but hers seem to have a dark red shine to them. To everyone's surprise she was extremely smart for her age; she was a grade below Raf right now! When June came home she was surprised to see the table made and dinner almost ready. She hugged both children before sitting down to eat with them. Neither Jack nor Reyna mentioned the giant robots thankfully.

**Next day**

Reyna was walking with Jack and Raf outside of the school building together when Raf pointed out the Camaro on in the parking lot. They cautiously approached it and Reyna realized that this must be one of the robots as well. The door opened and some whirring was heard.

"**Little boy and the girl, come with me."** It surprised Reyna that she could understand the bot.

"I think it wants us to come with it." Jack stated. Reyna stared at the car nervously. She didn't really trust it. Raf pointed to the other side of the parking lot as he talked to Jack. Reyna and Jack shared a worried look before Reyna got into the car with Raf.

"H-Hi my name's Reyna." Reyna said with a small voice before motioning to Raf. "And this is Raf."

"**Hey, my name's Bumble Bee. Can you guys understand me?"** the car responded. Raf and Reyna nodded quietly. **"Reyna, are you okay? I saw you pass out when you saw Arcee fighting the decepticons."**

"I'm fine I have a…weird health problem. That happens to me sometimes." Reyna explained. Bumble Bee seemed to take that answer and began to talk to Raf. Reyna began to tune everything out and just stared out the window. When they were nearing a cliff wall she squeaked in fear. Bee chuckled as they drove into the base. She stared in shock as two robots stood in the room. They got out so Bee could transform. When Jack came in with Arcee she transformed as well. Flashes of her latest vision went through her mind but she ignored it. She somewhat listened as they all talked, for some reason she knew what they were going to say. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see a giant red and blue robot. She immediately recognized him from her vision and let out a small scream. Ratchet placed both hands over his audio receptors.

"Why must human children be so loud?" he grumbled as Reyna hid behind Jack.

"What's wrong Reyna?" Jack asked as he turned and knelt down to his sister.

"H-He's one of the robots in my visions!" Reyna exclaimed as she pointed up to the tall robot. Everyone looked down at her confused except for Jack. Jack's eyes widened and he became even more worried. That's two bots she's seen from her visions become real. Reyna looked terrified so he hugged his little sister close as she began to cry.

"What does she mean she's seen Optimus in visions?" Ratchet asked in surprise. Jack let go of Reyna and looked straight at her.

"Reyna, tell them about what you see." He whispered. She shook her head so Jack sighed and stood up to face the autobots, who seemed worried. "Reyna has these strange dreams where she sees giant robots. So far she's recognized you and Arcee." He directed his voice to Optimus. Optimus and Arcee shared a confused look before Reyna wiped her eyes and looked at them.

"In my dreams you even had your names." She said quietly. Arcee looked concerned for the girl but shook it off as Optimus began to explain the war. Reyna looked quite sad during the explanation.

"We lost many friends and family during the war. And during the evacuation, many more had been separated. Including Elita One, Arcee's sister and my sparkmate, is still wandering amongst the stars." Optimus explained sadly. Reyna's eyes widened slightly.

"Elita? I remember seeing someone by that name. Didn't you also have a kid?" Reyna asked. Everyone looked at her shocked. Arcee uncrossed her servos as she saw the sincerity in her eyes. Optimus' spark panged at the mention of his daughter.

"Yes, her name was StarRacer. Sadly I have not seen her in many years." Optimus said with sorrow clear in his voice. Every autobot in the room seemed sad at the mention of StarRacer.

"They had to send her away in fear of the war and what Megatron would do if he found out." Arcee explained further. Reyna frowned, how did she know that Optimus had a kid? Suddenly another vision seized her and she clutched her head in pain. She let out a small cry of pain and fell to her knees.

"Reyna!" Jack gasped as he caught her.

**Reyna's vision**

_Optimus and Elita looked sadly down at Reyna. Tears were tinting their eyes. Reyna clutched to Elita tighter as they neared the center of Cybertron to speak to Primus. Reyna didn't understand completely what was happening but she didn't like it since it caused her parents pain. They stopped in front of a large blue ball of light: Primus' spark._

"_Primus, please save our daughter from this war; take her far away from here." Optimus pleaded. Reyna's eyes widened as she stared at Optimus._

"_Optimus Prime, last of the Primes, why should I send StarRacer away? It will only cause you and your sparkmate pain." The god replied. The voice scared Reyna and she snuggled closer to Elita and stared at the ball of light._

"_Please, we want her to be safe from Megatron. We don't want her to get hurt." Elita One pleaded. Primus was silent for a minute._

"_Very well, bring her into my spark and I will send her to somewhere safe." Primus responded. Tears fell from Elita's eyes as she neared the spark._

"_Stay safe. I love you, my little shooting star." Elita whispered to Reyna._

"_I love you, StarRacer." Optimus also whispered to the girl. Reyna was shocked that she was called StarRacer, Optimus' daughter. They placed her into Primus' spark and…_

**End Reyna's vision**

Reyna sat up and screamed as pain filled her. She looked around to find herself alone with Jack. She became frantic when she didn't see anyone else except the humans. She silently prayed that the autobots would come but after a few minutes of the humans comforting her she realized she was back at the base. Jack looked terrified for his frightened sister. Jack held her close as she started to cry and explain the vision quietly to him. He knew automatically.

Reyna was far from an ordinary human.

* * *

So this is my very first fanfic! I hope you like it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jack refused to let Reyna go to the base after that for a while. He didn't want anything more to happen to her. But every night, he'd tell her about his adventures with the autobots. The young girl seemed fascinated by the aliens. Sometimes she'd beg to go with him, but he worried that more visions would come and hurt her. Reyna was asleep in her room when a strange man grabbed her. She tried to scream but a firm hand was clamped over her mouth. A needle pricked her arm and it felt like liquid ice was going through her. She lost consciousness and collapsed.

When Reyna woke up she began to whimper and look around. She nearly screeched when she found herself wrapped up in a spider-webbed cocoon. She frantically searched for someone she knew and found June still out like a light. She looked up to find that the building they were hanging from was taller than she expected.

"Jack!" she screamed as her brother ran up. He climbed to the top and started to free June as she started to question what was going on.

"It's over Airachnid! I found them!" Jack yelled upwards. Reyna looked up and shrieked when she saw a giant robot spider.

"Ah, ah, ah! I said you had to free them!" she taunted. Reyna began to whimper and the spiderbot noticed. "Oh be quiet, your death will be fast and painful!" she cackled as Reyna began to cry. "Shut up!" she growled when the girl didn't stop making noises. Airachnid hit the child's head just enough for her to black out again.

**Reyna's Vision**

_Reyna squirmed as she was removed from Elita's arms, into the ones of another bot. She looked up at the girl with wide eyes. She smiled back down at the little child in her arms before looking back up at a proud Elita and Optimus._

"_She's adorable guys! I can't believe you had a sparkling!" the femme exclaimed. Elita chuckled at her._

"_Don't worry, Chromia. Someday you and Ironhide will have one of your very own." Elita comforted her. Reyna remembered Arcee saying that she had a sister name Chromia. She looked up at the femme. A black figure appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around Chromia._

"_Maybe someday." He said to Chromia. Chromia turned to smile at the man._

"_Hey Ironhide! I didn't hear you come up!" Chromia exclaimed. Ironhide? Reyna didn't remember hearing about someone named Ironhide! Chromia handed Reyna over to Ironhide, who seemed nervous to be holding her._

"_Scrap, it's been years since I've held a sparkling." He muttered. Elita, Optimus, and Chromia all gave him an encouraging smile._

"_You're doing fine, Hide." Elita said. A loud siren blared, scaring Reyna so badly she began to cry. Ironhide seemed slightly panicked. Elita quickly took Reyna back and began to coo to her. "Be calm, my little shooting star." Reyna calmed as the others left the room. She knew there must've been decepticons around. Elita gave a sad sigh. "If only you didn't have to grow up in this war, StarRacer."_

**End of Reyna's vision**

Reyna slowly opened her eyes and narrowed them to get used to the bright light around her. She sat up and looked around to find herself back at the base on the couch. June was standing near the railing talking to someone while Raf and Miko played video games on the ground near the couch. She turned and saw Jack talking to Arcee. Reyna rubbed her temples as she tried to get rid of the pounding headache.

"Hey Reyna woke up!" Miko chirped as she turned around to face the girl. She blinked in momentary confusion before realizing that it had only been a vision, not a memory. But why was she having visions as Optimus' daughter? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Who was that spider thing?" she asked. Arcee turned and looked at the girl.

"That was Airachnid. If you can, avoid her at all costs. She's very dangerous and…she killed my partner Tailgate." Arcee explained, though the last part was strained. Reyna frowned, she remembered hearing Arcee talk about Tailgate in her visions, but she was usually happy.

"I have another question. Your other sisters' name is Chromia right?" Arcee nodded slightly. "Who's Ironhide?" Arcee laughed.

"What's gotten you interested in old Hide?" she asked. June gave a warning look at Reyna.

"Did you tell them about your visions?" June asked. Reyna looked down at her feet and nodded. "Why?"

"The robots in my visions look exactly like Arcee and Optimus." She admitted. June sighed but let the matter drop.

"Well Ironhide is Chromia's sparkmate. Did you happen to see them in one of your visions?" Arcee asked. Reyna nodded nervously. "What happened in it?" Reyna hesitated. She never told them in full detail what happened in her visions. June crossed her arms.

"Reyna, the visions are about them and you didn't tell them what happens in them?" June asked. Reyna lowered her gaze. Arcee shot a warning glare to June.

"No one here is offended by it, Mrs. Darby." Arcee retorted. Reyna fidgeted uncomfortably under the stares placed on her. She looked up to see Optimus walk in with a slight look of worry on his face. The look quickly disappeared as he caught Reyna's stare. Reyna went down the steps and approached Optimus.

"Hey Optimus I need to talk to you for a sec." Reyna said quietly. Optimus kneeled down and placed a hand on the floor so she could step on. She hopped on and he stood to his full height.

"What is it, Reyna?" he asked. She glanced back to see everyone doing their own thing so they wouldn't notice them.

"I don't know why, but you and that girl named Elita One are in every single one of my visions. It's really weird." Reyna said as she sat down. Optimus' eyes flashed with worry for a second before returning to normal.

"What happens?" he asked.

"I'm always held like a baby in them looking up at whoever is holding me. Every time someone talks to me they call me StarRacer." Reyna explained. Optimus froze at the mention of StarRacer. Memories of his long-lost daughter haunted him. Reyna noticed and sighed. "Why am I having visions as her?" she mumbled sadly.

"I do not know, Reyna." Optimus responded. Reyna sighed sadly, knowing that nothing was going to clear up the mess. The computer beeped and Ratchet started to type. Everyone gathered around to see it. "What is it, old friend?"

"A video message, from someone out near the planet known as Saturn," Ratchet responded. "It has an autobot signal."

"Open it!" Miko demanded. Optimus nodded so Ratchet played it. The image of a familiar female robot appeared on the screen.

"This is Elita One, I have found the signals of the autobots on Earth and request to join. Please respond soon. I am also with Chromia and Ironhide." The femme informed. A wide grin formed on Arcee's face.

"My sisters are coming!" she exclaimed happily.

"Carrier," Reyna whispered quietly subconsciously. No one heard her but Optimus worried about the young girl. Something kept nagging at him to protect her, no matter what the cost.

"Ratchet, can you lock in on her location?" Optimus asked. Ratchet nodded and began working. "When will she be near Earth?"

"In a week or so we can contact them." Even Ratchet seemed happy to have the new autobots come. Optimus placed back on the balcony next to the other humans while he helped Ratchet. June turned to Reyna.

"It's time to go home, it's almost 9 at night." June said. Reyna stared at her in shock.

"I slept for that long?" she squeaked. Everyone nodded and Reyna sighed. After all of the humans left Optimus was left alone in his room.

"StarRacer…where are you?" he whispered to himself sadly.

* * *

Thank you for those who favorited/followed my story! Thanks Sailor Shinzo for reviewing! :)


	3. Chapter 3

June was not happy that Reyna was spending so much time with the autobots. She thought that their war might have a negative effect on her. But Reyna was always happier whenever she was with the bots, especially when she was with Optimus or Arcee. Every now and then another vision will come and she'd tell Optimus about them. Reyna reminded Optimus so much of StarRacer it sometimes pained him to be around her. Miko left with Bulkhead and Arcee on a special mission (which Reyna wasn't allowed on of course). Reyna didn't really like having June around the base, sure she loved her, but she was way too overprotective. Ratchet was working, busy as ever when he gasped.

"What is it?" Reyna asked as she approached the mech. Ratchet looked down at her with a smile. He had to admit, the young girl had grown on him.

"We just received a video message from Elita One, this time we can chat via mainstream." Ratchet said. Reyna's eyes widened and they seemed to almost glow.

"Are we gonna wait for the others or are we gonna open it?" Ratchet thought on that for a moment before he commed Optimus telling him to return from his scouting with Bumble Bee. June walked up next to Reyna and stared up at the screen.

"Who's Elita One?" June asked. Ratchet gave an annoyed sigh so Reyna turned to her.

"Elita is one of Arcee's sisters, she's also Optimus' sparkmate." Reyna explained.

"Sparkmate?" June asked. Reyna, with the help of Ratchet, explained what a sparkmate was. June seemed a little shocked at what they told her. "Wait, so Optimus has a daughter?"

"Who is currently missing," Optimus answered sadly as he walked in with Bee. June turned and looked up at him, she didn't miss the sadness hidden behind his optics. "Primus agreed to send her away to protect her from the war. Elita One and I agreed that it would be best if Megatron never found out about her, knowing he would use her against us."

"What's her name?" June asked.

"StarRacer," Optimus, Ratchet, and Reyna answered together. June's eyes widened and she looked over at her adopted daughter.

"Weren't you always called StarRacer in your visions?" she asked quietly. Ratchet turned in shock and Bee whirred.

"You've…been called StarRacer?" Ratchet asked. Reyna nodded hesitantly. "Maybe you have some of her memories, or it could mean nothing." But he didn't sound so sure about what he said. When Arcee returned with Bulkhead and Miko they noticed the slight tension in the base.

"You guys need to hear what happened to these two!" Miko laughed. Arcee and Bulkhead shot her a glare. Arcee was about to retort when the computer beeped, signaling that Elita was trying to get ahold of them.

"Is that Elita?" Arcee asked giddily. It was strange to see her giddy but everyone knew why. Ratchet gave her a strange look but nodded. Each guardian held up their appointed human (Arcee holding both Jack and June while Optimus held Reyna) so they could be a part of the conversation. When they opened the message there stood Elita One, Chromia, and Ironhide in front of them. Arcee grinned widely when she saw her sisters. "Elita! Chromia!"

"Hey, what about me?" Ironhide joked. Everyone greeted the bots on screen. Chromia gave them each an odd look.

"What the Pit are you holding?" she asked. Reyna smiled slightly at the bots.

"We're humans, we live on Earth." Reyna explained. Elita turned her gaze to the girl in her sparkmate's hand.

"And what are your names?" she asked. The humans introduced themselves and Miko started asking questions.

"Shut up, Miko!" Jack said, obviously annoyed that she was bugging the new bots.

"Oh by the way, Arcee, while traveling closer to that planet of yours, we found another bot." Chromia said with a smirk. Arcee looked at her sister in confusion until a red mech appeared next to them.

"Mirage!" Arcee gasped. Everyone chuckled.

"Hello seniora. It's been a while." Mirage said.

"How is the flight going?" Optimus asked, obviously worried for their well-being.

"No trouble with the cons…yet." Ironhide said.

"Hey, don't have too much fun without me." Bulkhead laughed. Reyna listened to their conversations carefully; something about these bots seemed familiar. It felt like she wanted to beg for them to hurry up and come.

"So when are you guys gonna be here?" Reyna asked. The four bots talked quietly for a second before turning back to the screen.

"We should be there in a few hours, according Hide." Chromia answered. Miko was literally jumping up and down.

"Sweet! More bots!" she exclaimed. The newcomers gave her a look like "really?" Reyna couldn't help but stare at Elita, something about her made her want to be with her. Suddenly another vision hit her with full force and she nearly fell off of Optimus' hand.

"Reyna!" Jack and June gasped.

**Reyna's vision**

_Reyna looked up into the blue shining eyes of the red mech. He talked to Elita One and Arcee with his thick Italian accent. She couldn't really make out what they were saying but Elita seemed stressed. Arcee looked slightly angered and Mirage just stared down at the young girl in his arms with a smile._

"_We'll watch her until you or Optimus gets back." Arcee promised. And with that, Elita left Reyna in the hands of her aunt and her friend. "I still can't believe they had a sparkling! StarRacer is so adorable!"_

"_Si," Mirage agreed. Reyna fidgeted, surprising Mirage, and cuddled up close to his chassis. Arcee laughed at the mech's awkwardness._

"_I think somebot likes you, Rage." Arcee pointed out. Neither failed to notice Reyna slowly slipping into recharge._

**End of Reyna's vision**

Reyna sat up with a painful gasp. She realized that she was still in Optimus' hand and Jack was next to her. He helped her stand as she rubbed her head. The new bots looked worried when they watched her stand. They still didn't know about Reyna's visions so it was quite a shock to see the child faint.

"What was that all about?" Ironhide asked in surprise. Reyna looked at him, momentarily confused for a minute.

"Give her a sec and she'll be normal. She gets these weird visions and she says that they're all about you guys. They started four years ago and it's only gotten worse ever since she met the bots." Jack explained as Reyna's cloudy mind cleared.

"H-How long was I out?" Reyna asked quietly.

"About ten minutes." Ratchet answered with a worried look. She'd hit her head pretty hard when she collapsed.

"What happens in your visions?" Elita asked curiously, relieved that the girl wasn't injured. Reyna hesitated and bit her lip.

"She seems to have the memories of StarRacer in them." Optimus sighed. Elita let out a small gasp at the mention of StarRacer. "We don't know why yet, though we're sure the answer will come sooner or later-" but he was cut off by an alarm.

"Scrap, looks like our arrival will be delayed." Chromia grumbled.

"_What's going on?"_ Bee beeped.

"Cons," they all growled at the same time.

"Gotta go. We'll land tomorrow since it'll take a while to fight them off." Elita One informed before the connection was cut. Reyna's eyes widened as they lost contact. Everyone silently prayed that the small group would be fine. There was another beep that got everyone's attention and showed a small energon signal with no decepticons around.

"Well, we could always use the extra energon." Arcee sighed. Optimus was about to have everyone go out when the four human children approached them.

"Can we please go this time? Ratchet said there's no decepticon threat!" Miko begged. Optimus looked down at the pleading humans and sighed.

"Alright, Ratchet ready the ground bridge. Nurse Darby, will you operate it with us? We may need more help with the energon from Ratchet." Optimus said. June nodded and went over to the human sized controls. The autobots transformed and the humans walked over to their guardians. "Reyna, you may come with me." Optimus offered. Reyna walked over to him and gave a smile to June before hopping in. The ground bridge opened and Reyna couldn't help but stare in awe. Every time she sees it she can't help but gape at it. "Autobots, roll out!" and with that they drove through. When the humans exited the bots they transformed and began to track the energon. They finally found the area where the energon was hidden. While the autobots tore away at the plateau it was hidden under the humans talked gleefully about their new friends about to land. Several engines roared and they all looked up to see Megatron approaching with a bunch of vehicons trailing.

"Decepticons!" Reyna gasped. The autobots stopped mining and turned just in time to watch the cons transform.

"Ah, Optimus. I hear that more autobots are landing soon. Such a shame they'll come to find you all dead." Megatron sneered. The humans hid and watched the battle. When their hiding spot was destroyed by some stray shots they tried to make a run for the closest hiding spot available, but Reyna was far slower than the others and caught the attention of one of the drones. It turned and aimed it's blaster at her. A chorus of "no's" accompanied by Reyna's scream of pain was all that she heard. She collapsed to the ground as the shot hit her. Countless visions passed through her mind so fast that she couldn't recall them all before everything went black.

Arcee stared in horror as Reyna fell to the ground. In a fit of anger she offlined the drone in front of her before heading straight for the one responsible for Reyna's attack. She began to beat him senseless until he was offlined. A faint glowing caught her attention and she turned to see Reyna's body surrounded in light and growing. When the light stopped there lay, where Reyna once was, a small blue youngling with gray highlighting's. She ran over to the femme and gasped as she lifted her and turned to Optimus.

"Optimus!" she shouted loudly. The mech turned and saw her holding what used to be Reyna. "It's StarRacer!"

* * *

All of you who thought Reyna was StarRacer are correct!

Reviews are totally welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

"Optimus! It's StarRacer!" Arcee's rang through Optimus' head. He turned quickly to where the femme was standing and immediately recognized his long lost daughter. He was caught off guard when Megatron suddenly punched his straight in the faceplate. Optimus skidded backwards with a grunt of pain. He continued his fight with Megatron, unable to reunite with his daughter while decepticons were around. Arcee ducked under enemy fire and ran towards the children. They all looked at StarRacer in shock.

"W-Who is this?" Raf asked. Arcee didn't look at him as she carefully placed the youngling on the ground.

"She's StarRacer, Reyna's Optimus' missing daughter." Arcee said, her voice cracking. Jack couldn't help but notice the happiness glowing in her optics. "Watch her and don't leave this hiding spot." Arcee ran back to the battle to fight. Jack was deathly pale.

"My little sister's an autobot?" he whispered. Raf walked over to him.

"Jack it's okay." He said. Jack turned to the younger boy.

"No it's not! How's mom going to react to this? And since when had Reyna been Optimus' daughter?" Jack asked angrily. Miko walked up.

"Dude calm down, it's not the end of the world." Miko scolded. They heard a groan and saw StarRacer sit up. She looked down at them with her blue/gold optics. "Woah, sweet eyes!"

"Where's Creator?" she whimpered. The three humans shared a look. "Optimus." She answered the unasked question. Jack walked up to her.

"Reyna-" he started but she gave him a confused look.

"My name's not Reyna, it's StarRacer." Jack sighed.

"StarRacer, the autobots are fighting the decepticons. You have to stay here." Jack said. StarRacer crossed her arms and pouted. They heard a ground bridge open so StarRacer peeked around their hiding spot to see what was happening.

"Jack! Did StarRacer wake up?" Arcee shouted.

"Auntie 'Cee?" StarRacer called as she crept out of her hiding spot.

"Humans and StarRacer into the ground bridge NOW!" Optimus commanded. StarRacer ran with the humans towards the ground bridge. Ratchet swiftly picked up StarRacer and brought her to the med bay once they were through. Jack stopped his mom from following.

"Jackson Darby what is going on and where is Reyna?" June demanded. Jack made his mom sit on the couch.

"We found out why Reyna's been having weird visions." Jack admitted awkwardly. June crossed her arms and motioned for him to continue. "Did you see that new bot that Ratchet was carrying?" June nodded slowly. "Reyna is StarRacer and that was her." June gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Reyna's Optimus' daughter?" she whispered. Jack nodded slowly.

In the med bay Ratchet was scanning StarRacer. He couldn't help but smile at the young femme. StarRacer just swung her legs as she waited for him to finish. StarRacer looked worried but tried to hide it. Ratchet could see it in her optics so he sighed and set down his scanner.

"StarRacer, is something wrong?" he asked. StarRacer turned her attention back to the medic. She shrugged and stopped moving her legs.

"I'm just worried for Creator. I don't want Megatron to hurt him." She admitted. Ratchet frowned, knowing that she understood the war perfectly and how dangerous Megatron was.

"Optimus will be okay, don't worry." Ratchet said soothingly. "Do you want to go into the main hanger and wait for them to return?" StarRacer's face lit up and she nodded quickly. He helped her down and watched her run out of the med bay. He chuckled and followed her. When he got there June was in tears standing in front of StarRacer. "Nurse Darby, I'm sorry if you're upset. But it's true, Reyna is really Optimus' daughter." June looked up at him and sighed.

"I know, Ratchet. It's kinda funny considering she used to ask me if she'd ever meet her real parents." June admitted.

"Ratchet, ready the ground bridge and come help us get the energon inside." Optimus said over the comm. link. StarRacer grinned and realized that they'd won the battle. Ratchet held her back before she could run through the ground bridge. Optimus was the first one through and didn't hesitate in hugging his daughter. The humans aww'd at the reunion. Optimus and StarRacer separated so she could see the others again. Arcee held her niece in a tight hug. Bulkhead and Bee didn't know StarRacer well before she left but they too got hugs.

"I can't wait to see Elita's reaction." Arcee said with a wide grin. StarRacer's doorwings perked up when she mentioned her Carrier.

"Can we call them? Please? Please?" she begged. Everyone chuckled at the youngling.

"We'll try." Optimus said. Ratchet began to work on the computer counsel. StarRacer sat down as the humans walked up to her.

"How does it feel to be a bot now?" Miko asked. StarRacer tilted her helm in confusion.

"I don't feel any different, but I do have all my memories now. I never thought that those visions met anything." StarRacer smiled. Raf walked up a little closer.

"Your eyes are gold and blue." He observed. StarRacer shrugged lightly.

"They're called optics by the way." She informed. The humans nodded. June walked up with tears tinting her eyes.

"So you're really an autobot?" she asked. StarRacer placed a servo down so she and Jack could hop on. She lifted them up and smiled.

"Yeah I am. But thank you for taking care of me as a human." StarRacer said. June and Jack smiled at the youngling. June shrugged.

"It's nothing really." She said sadly. Arcee walked up and kneeled down.

"It's actually really important that you took care of Reyna as a human. When a sparkling is separated from their sparkparents, they choose another person to take care of them. Like a temporary guardian. StarRacer obviously chose you." Arcee explained. June and Jack were slightly confused but nodded.

"What does that make me?" Jack asked. StarRacer grinned.

"My brother of course." She said. "Well, step-brother." The humans and Arcee chuckled. There was a ping and a happy "aha!" from Ratchet.

"We got them!" Ratchet announced. StarRacer handed Jack and June to Arcee as she stood. Bulkhead picked up Miko while Bee held Raf. StarRacer ran up to Optimus. He motioned for her to be quiet. She crossed her arms and pouted. When the screen lit up they saw the four bots a little beaten, but alive.

"How went the battle?" Optimus asked. Ironhide gave his leader a smirk.

"We kicked their afts of course!" Ironhide exclaimed. Arcee put her servos on her hips.

"Watch your mouth, Ironhide! There are children here!" she scolded. Elita, Chromia, and Mirage laughed as Ironhide scowled. "By the way, we have a little surprise for you guys."

"What is it?" Chromia asked.

"Well we just finished collecting energon…" Ratchet began.

"The humans ended up tagging along…" Bulkhead continued.

"_The decepticons showed up…"_ Bee beeped.

"And there was a little accident." Arcee said. The bots optics widened.

"And Reyna was shot." Jack said with a frown. The new bots gasped in horror. Optimus bent down and picked up StarRacer.

"And she was somehow turned back to normal." He finished as he showed StarRacer to the bots. Elita gasped and leaned forward.

"StarRacer!" she exclaimed in joy. StarRacer grinned.

"Hi Carrier!" StarRacer giggled. Everyone on screen had a look of shock and happiness. "When are you guys landing?" everyone looked to Mirage who was looking at something else.

"We should be landing tomorrow around noon." Mirage informed. Miko groaned and pouted.

"Stupid school!" she growled. Everyone laughed at the young girl. "Can we please skip class tomorrow?"

"I'm fine with Jack leaving but I don't think your parents would agree." June said. Jack gave the two children a triumphant smile as they frowned. "But I'll give them a call and say that I needed them to help me at the hospital." Miko and Raf cheered in success.

"Now I'm nervous to land." Mirage joked, earning a chorus of "hey's!" from the humans.

"We'll see you when you land." Optimus said. Bots smiled at them and said goodbye. Optimus looked down at StarRacer as she started to doze off.

"I think somebody's ready for recharge." Arcee observed with a smile. StarRacer fell asleep in Optimus' arms, earning a bunch of "aww's" from everyone. "But where is she going to sleep? We have rooms set up for the others but not her."

"_There's an extra berth in storage."_ Bee whirred. Sure enough, Arcee found a berth in there and they set it up in Arcee's room. When they were done the guardians left with their charges while Optimus put StarRacer to bed. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that he has his family back. He went straight to his room for a well deserved recharge.

* * *

Thanks for all your feedback! :) I'm glad you like my story!

Reviews are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

StarRacer was literally bouncing up and down as she waited for the new bots to land. The other autobots looked completely amused by the youngling's eagerness. June was still picking the children up early from school so there were only the bots. Optimus knelt down and picked up his daughter with a smile on his face. Ratchet smiled slightly too, he hadn't seen Optimus so happy ever since either the day he became bonded with Elita One, or when StarRacer was actually born. When the computer signaled the crash site everyone looked at each other.

"Are we going to wait for the humans or are we going to leave them?" Arcee asked. StarRacer looked around at the bots for a moment and was about to give her opinion when June drove in with the children. "Cutting it close don't you think?" Arcee smirked down at the humans.

"Sorry Arcee, it took longer than expected to get us out of class." Jack admitted. Ratchet quickly opened the ground bridge and they all ran through. The dazed newcomers stumbled out of the crashed ship.

"Good job landing, Ironhide." Arcee said with a smirk. She soon found herself being wrapped in a huge hug from her sisters. When Elita One backed away from her sisters she saw Optimus approaching with an excited youngling in his arms. Tears welled up in her optics and she ran up to the two.

"Optimus! StarRacer!" she exclaimed as she wrapped both in a hug. StarRacer giggled as she was held by her Carrier. "Primus I thought I'd never see you again!" the humans nearby couldn't help but grin at the family reunion. Arcee was currently talking to Mirage, both seeming to be extremely happy. They eventually walked up to Jack and Arcee motioned to the boy.

"Mirage, this is my charge and partner Jack." Arcee introduced. Jack gave him a shy wave. "Jack this is an old friend of mine, Mirage."

"Hey Mirage, how do you have an Italian accent?" Jack asked. Arcee stifled a laugh as Mirage gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Arcee laughed a little as it became awkward between the red mech and the human. "So seniora, why aren't you partners with Cliffjumper?" Arcee's optics saddened and there was a tenseness in the air.

"Cliffjumper was killed by cons." She said. Mirage gave her a sad look before giving her a one-armed side hug. Arcee gave a sad smile and Jack couldn't help but feel that Arcee had feelings for the mech. The reunion there lasted a good half-hour and eventually they went back to the base, just in time for the proximity sensor to go off.

"What's going on?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet sighed in frustration.

"Proximity sensor, our liaison Special Agent Fowler apparently decided to pay us a visit." Ratchet answered. Arcee smirked as she walked up to her brother-in-law.

"Warning: he's even grumpier than Hatchet." Arcee warned. The four new bots chuckled until a man walked in, not looking very happy.

"Prime!" he yelled. Elita and Chromia jumped at the sudden shout, almost dropping a now sleeping StarRacer. Optimus shot them an apologetic look before turning his attention to the liaison.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus sighed. The man looked really pissed off so Optimus didn't tell him off.

"Numerous reports have been called in about a spaceship landing! Care to explain?" Fowler demanded. Ironhide walked up angrily.

"Listen fleshy-" he started.

"Let me guess, he was the one landing!" Fowler yelled. Optimus sighed and turned to the black mech standing next to him.

"Ironhide, I'll handle this. And remember that we don't harm humans." Optimus said calmly. Ironhide grumbled and walked back over to Chromia. "Agent Fowler please lower your voice, my daughter is trying to sleep." Fowler's face went from anger to shock.

"You have a kid?" He asked. Elita cautiously walked up to them with StarRacer asleep in her arms. Fowler's eyes widened before he turned back to Optimus. "I think you owe me an explanation." With the help of others, Optimus told Fowler about everything that happened with Reyna and the new bots. Fowler rubbed his eyes stressfully. "Okay so let me get this straight. Jack's little adopted sister Reyna turned out to be your daughter StarRacer? And this bot is your sparkmate?"

"Exactly, now please keep your voice lowered before she wakes up." Elita hissed. StarRacer stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Fowler had to admit, the little femme was adorable. The humans were able to stay so they didn't have to worry about getting the humans to school. Arcee turned to Mirage with a smile.

"Wanna go out for a drive? I could show you around Jasper." She offered. Mirage grinned and agreed. The new bots had gotten their alt forms shortly after Fowler left. They transformed and drove out. Chromia stood near the humans and talked to them.

"Arcee seems to be really close to Mirage." Jack observed. Chromia laughed and shook her head.

"Those two lovebirds? Yeah they've been friends for a long time. I'm surprised they're not sparkmates yet, though they are courting." Chromia answered. The humans stared at her in surprise.

"Dude! I didn't think Arcee liked anybody!" Miko exclaimed. Chromia narrowed her optics at the young girl.

"You do realize she's still my sister, right? And give her a break, she's lost two partners and she's war hardened. Besides, she'd never admit liking Mirage to anyone else. Much like Ironhide." Chromia smirked as Ironhide walked up behind her and wrapped his servos around her tank.

"Oh come on, you know that I pulled through in the end." Ironhide laughed. "At least I didn't let the other Wreckers tell you the way they wanted to. Primus I was about to rip off their heads if they didn't shut up."

"It took you forever but you finally meched up and asked me out." Chromia said with a grin. "At least I said yes, Arcee and Elita would've killed me if I said no." the humans laughed as Ironhide frowned and looked down at his femme.

"You almost said no?" he asked with fake hurt. Miko put her hands up as a "stop" signal.

"Okay! Okay! We don't need to see any robot make out sessions thank you!" she exclaimed. The couple in front of them laughed as Ironhide stood next to Chromia. StarRacer eventually woke up from her nap and started interacting with the new bots. Ironhide looked over at Jack and June with a serious look.

"So you're the ones who's been watching Star this whole time?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah…" June answered. Ironhide grinned down at them.

"Thanks for taking care of my niece. It means a lot to Elita and Optimus. I thought Elita would never stop worrying about the little femme." Ironhide said.

"I must say it was fun having a little sister for a while. She's really smart for her age." Jack admitted. Ironhide nodded and looked over at the youngling who was talking to Chromia. Arcee and Mirage drove back inside chatting away.

"Arcee and Mirage sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Miko started but Jack covered her mouth with a hand. Arcee gave Elita a suspicious look who pointed to Chromia.

"Sorry sis, but Jack's really observant. I was just telling them that you two are courting." Chromia laughed as Arcee glared at her.

"Wait, Auntie 'Cee and Rage are dating?" StarRacer asked. Everyone laughed as Arcee facepalmed.

"Very funny guys," Mirage muttered. The humans stayed for a few more hours before their guardians took them home. StarRacer went to bed not long after so everyone had some peace and quiet. Optimus gave the newcomers a brief tour and showed them where the quarters were (the couples of course sharing a room) and they all ended up turning in early. Even Ratchet got some recharge that night. The only one having problems with recharge was Megatron. Who was that femmeling and why was Optimus so attached to her.

"Starscream!" he ordered. The SIC came into the room and bowed before him.

"What can I do for you, Lord Megatron?" he asked.

"I want you to find out more about the youngling named StarRacer." Megatron commanded. Starscream nodded and left the room quickly. Megatron headed to his quarters angrily before pausing. He knew that Optimus had a sparkmate. He grinned evilly. "Well, well Optimus, looks like you can't hide secrets very well."

* * *

Ooooh did Megatron find out Optimus' secret? ;)

Reviews are welcome! :)


	6. Chapter 6

StarRacer stood next to Cliffjumper's memorial early the next morning, taking in the beautiful sunrise. She couldn't help but think about everything that's happened to her ever since she met the autobots as a human. Her blue/gold optics closed as she sighed. She was worried that June was heartbroken about finding out that Optimus was her real dad and Elita was her real mom. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Mirage approaching.

"What are you doing up here seniora?" He asked as he knelt down. StarRacer grinned.

"You know Jack's right, you do have what a human calls an Italian accent. And I just like to come outside and watch the sunrise sometimes. It's a great time to think." StarRacer responded. Mirage chuckled at the femmeling.

"What's on your processor?" he asked curiously. StarRacer shrugged lightly.

"I'm worried about June. She seemed a little upset when she found out I was really Cybertronian. I can't help but feel guilty for putting her through that. And the fact that I didn't return to normal and get back to Creator and Carrier sooner doesn't help either. I feel like I cause everyone pain." Tears filled StarRacer's optics. Mirage frowned.

"I talked to June, she says she's extremely happy for you. It was just really sudden and how you returned didn't help much either. Nobody's mad at you, femmeling. Optimus and Elita One sent you away on their own will to protect you. Now, let's go inside before they find you absent." Mirage held out a servo and StarRacer held it. They went back inside to find Ratchet sipping a cube of energon while talking to Ironhide. When they saw Mirage and StarRacer enter they couldn't help but turn and smile.

"So that's where you've been." Ratchet mused. StarRacer nodded with a smile. StarRacer checked her inner clock and realized that it was almost 7 in the morning.

"What are you guys doing up early?" she asked. They rose an optic ridge at her.

"We could ask you the same thing." Ironhide chuckled.

"I like to watch the sunrise." StarRacer admitted. They chuckled as she crossed her arms. The mech's played with the youngling until Chromia and Elita walked in. They held in their laughter as they watched them play. The femmes seemed completely amused by the sight before them. Chromia snuck up behind her sparkmate and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Look who has a soft side for younglings." She mused. The black mech chuckled as he tilted helm up (he was sitting on his knees while playing with StarRacer) and kissed Chromia quickly. StarRacer covered her optics.

"Eew! Aunt Chromia and Uncle Ironhide are kissing!" the femmeling squealed. Everyone laughed at her reaction. Elita rolled her optics as she kneeled down next to Ratchet to tickle StarRacer. The femmeling burst into giggles and tried to swat away her hand. "P-Please *haha* st-stop! *haha* That tickles!" she pleaded. Elita stopped her tickle attack. They played with StarRacer for a while longer until Optimus came in. He was surprised to find his team playing with his daughter but couldn't help but smile as he walked over.

"I certainly didn't expect to see this when I came in." He admitted. Half of them jumped in surprise when Optimus spoke. StarRacer grinned up at her Creator happily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish the twins had landed. They'd have fun playing with Star." Elita admitted.

"And then they start pranking and we wish that they're gone." Ratchet grumbled as he stood. A couple of bots chuckled at his frustration. There was a beep from the computer and Ratchet examined it. "Found an energon signal in Canada. There are no cons nearby." StarRacer's doorwings perked up at the mention of no decepticon threat.

"Can I go with? Please?" she asked. Optimus thought on it. Mirage stood up as well.

"I'll keep an optic on her the whole time, I promise." Mirage said. StarRacer grinned up at the red mech, then looked at her Creator and Carrier with hopeful optics.

"I'm fine with it as long as no decepticons show up." Elita said. Optimus sighed.

"If there are any threats to StarRacer, call for a ground bridge immediately." Optimus said. StarRacer hugged her sparkparents.

"Thank you!" she chirped before Ratchet opened the ground bridge. When they exited they were high in the mountains. StarRacer followed Mirage as he led her towards the signal. They talked for a while until they heard jets overhead. Mirage commed base quickly asking if there were any decepticon signals. The ground bridge opened and the others ran out (excluding those who are guardians and Ratchet).

"StarRacer get back to the base!" Optimus said as the jets came closer. StarRacer began to run to the ground bridge but a con transformed and landed right in front of her. StarRacer screamed as he began to grab her. "StarRacer!" Optimus ran to get to her but Starscream already had StarRacer in his grasp. Shots rained down on Optimus as Starscream made his escape with the femmeling in his arms. "No!" his voice was quiet when all the decepticons were gone. Elita punched a tree angrily with tears rolling down her faceplate.

"They took her! The decepticons have my daughter!" she cried. Optimus tried to comfort her but she only cried harder.

"I'm sorry for not getting to her in time." He whispered. The bots forgot about the energon mine and went back to the base with heavy sparks. When Ratchet, the guardians, and the children noticed her absence they questioned the autobots. "They took StarRacer." Optimus sounded grave and the bots who hadn't been present gasped in horror. "Ratchet, please try to track down the Nemesis." Ratchet nodded quickly and began typing commands into the computer. Everyone wanted to kill Megatron for what he had done, even Optimus was majorly pissed off but he hid it well. They just wondered where in the world she was. Elita was distressed and it took Chromia, Arcee, and Optimus to calm her down. Optimus held her in his lap in his room rubbing her back.

"They have her…they have StarRacer." Elita whimpered for the umpteenth time. She heard soft clicking and she realized that Optimus was cooing to her in Cybertronian. She buried her helm into his chassis again.

"We'll find her, I promise." Optimus whispered. He rarely dropped his calmness and blank face, but he'd do anything to help his family. Elita was emotionally distressed and couldn't think straight. Eventually she grew tired enough to fall asleep in his arms. Optimus repositioned her so she was lying on the berth. He left the room to see Arcee with a worried expression.

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

"She fell asleep." Optimus sighed sadly. Arcee placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Optimus?"

"I'm extremely worried for Elita and StarRacer." Arcee realized that his guard was dropped and how bad they were really taking this. Arcee gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll find her and she will be okay. You should get some recharge as well, you don't look so well." Optimus nodded and returned to his room. While she was walking down the hall Arcee couldn't help but growl to herself. "Megatron, you will pay for what you've done."

* * *

MUAH HAHAHA!

Reviews are welcome! :)


	7. Chapter 7

StarRacer whimpered as she looked around the cell. She did NOT like being on the decepticon war ship. She couldn't help but fear for her life and how her sparkparents would feel if she were offlined. Mirage said that it had hurt Elita when they sent her away and now…Primus she should never have gone on that mission! She tried pulling at her binds but to no avail. Tears stung her optics as the doors opened to reveal Megatron and Starscream. They approached the frightened femmeling, but only one was grinning. Starscream had a frown on his face, but what he was frowning at, StarRacer wasn't sure.

"Well, well, well StarRacer isn't it?" Megatron started. StarRacer nodded lightly. "I must say I was surprised to see you turn from a fleshy to a Cybertronian youngling. Care to explain?" StarRacer thought hard about what she was going to say.

"I was born on Cybertron but sent here as a human." she admitted. Megatron's optics narrowed, this femme's sparkparents must be high up…like a Prime.

"Tell me, who are your sparkparents?" StarRacer remembered how Optimus and Elita had sent her away to be safe from Megatron because he didn't know. StarRacer forced herself to remain calm.

"They're autobots." Megatron began to grow impatient with the youngling while Starscream looked slightly amused.

"A little more specific." Megatron growled. StarRacer decided to push the mech even further.

"They both have two servos and two pedes. They have blue optics and are sparkmates and have many friends." Megatron raised his servo to smack StarRacer but was caught by Starscream. StarRacer's optics widened as she stared at the seeker.

"Lord Megatron I do not believe it is wise to hurt a youngling. She's completely defenseless and can cause no harm to us. Why resort to physical abuse?" Starscream said. Megatron glared down at his SIC.

"I have not the time or the use for your pathetic morals Starscream! I don't care if you're against hurting sparklings or younglings, I could care less since she's an autobot!" Megatron roared. Tears started to roll down StarRacer's faceplates as she realized that Megatron really would kill her. Before the argument could continue a vehicon ran into the room frantically. Megatron turned to the annoying decepticon who had interrupted. "What is it?"

"A red autobot has been seen in the Nemesis but he disappeared!" the mech reported. Megatron's optics narrowed as StarRacer grinned happily.

"I know that autoscum, he has the ability to turn invisible. Be on the lookout, he can't deploy his weapons while invisible." Megatron growled. The vehicon nodded and ran out as Megatron turned to Starscream. "Stay here and keep an optic on her." Megatron left the room. StarRacer was now alone with the SIC of the decepticons but for some reason she felt a little safer. She knew he was against harming younglings so he wouldn't hurt her…for now.

"You got lucky, femme. Most decepticons aren't above harming younglings or even sparklings." Starscream said coldly as he turned away from her. StarRacer stared at his back.

"Thank you for stopping him." she whispered. Starscream tensed in surprise but ignored her thankfulness. The doors opened and Starscream prepared to fight but was surprised to find no one there. He turned to StarRacer and quickly got her free from her bonds. "W-What are you doing?"

"Letting you go, femme, I assume this 'Mirage' is a friend of yours." Starscream muttered. When StarRacer was set free Mirage appeared in between them and aimed his blasters at Starscream.

"Follow us and you'll be turned into a pile of scrap." Mirage growled. Starscream nodded in fear as the red mech carefully picked up StarRacer and ran off. Mirage commed everyone (who were also on the ship but hidden better) and told them that he'd found the femme. He rounded a corner and almost ran smack into Megatron. Mirage narrowed his optics and set StarRacer carefully down behind him. "Hide and don't come out unless I or another bot says so." StarRacer complied and hid where she wouldn't be seen but she could still observe the fight. Megatron started fighting the smaller mech but it seemed like a pretty evenly matched fight. Mirage was able to inform everyone that he was fighting Megatron alone and needed back up. Mirage went to kick Megatron but his pede was caught by the warlord. Mirage was thrown to the ground and Megatron's canon was aimed straight at Mirage's spark. They heard a roar of anger and both snapped their attention to the blue motorcycle transforming in midair. Megatron smirked and shot Mirage, but missing his spark casing. Mirage cried out in pain as he gripped his wound. When he looked at his servo he saw that it was covered in energon. Arcee was currently fighting Megatron with everything she had. Mirage realized that if she hadn't arrived, the blast would've hit its target and offline him. A ground bridge opened and Optimus ran through along with Ratchet.

"The others are at base get StarRacer and Mirage back immediately." Optimus commanded Arcee as they traded posts. StarRacer took that as her cue to run out from hiding and ran to her aunt and wounded friend. Ratchet picked up a now unconscious Mirage as Arcee grabbed StarRacer and they ran through the ground bridge. Optimus swiftly followed and the bridge closed as he made it through.

"What happened to Mirage?" Miko asked as she saw the medic carrying Mirage. Arcee handed StarRacer to Elita before rushing to aide Ratchet. Elita held her daughter close as StarRacer began to cry. Optimus hugged his daughter once they were done with their reunion.

"Mirage was shot protecting StarRacer," Optimus answered Miko's question gravely. "It barely missed his spark casing but that was only because Arcee intervened." The humans gasped in horror as they stared at the direction of the med bay.

"Will he…live?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"For Arcee's sake I hope so." Elita said with a worried look. "She's lost two partners, a future sparkmate-"

"WHAT DID I MISS?" StarRacer yelled, interrupting Elita's talk. Everyone began to laugh at her surprise.

"Mirage finally proposed the night before you were captured. We didn't find out until you and Mirage had already left." Chromia replied. StarRacer grinned, then her face fell.

"If he dies then Megatron better watch out 'cause I'll be coming after him!" StarRacer stated. She pouted when everyone chuckled. "How long was I gone?"

"All day yesterday and this morning," Ironhide answered. StarRacer frowned. She must've fallen into recharge at some point. A few hours later Ratchet emerged from the med bay alone. He looked exhausted but relieved at the same time.

"It took us a while, but we managed to stabilize him. Give him a week or so and he'll be as good as new. Good luck getting Arcee out of there." Ratchet announced. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. StarRacer ran into the med bay, ignoring the amused looks given to her, and went straight up to Arcee who was sitting next to Mirage. They were talking quietly until they saw the youngling approach. Arcee let StarRacer sit on her lap so she could be near Mirage.

"Carrier told me you guys were gonna be sparkmates!" StarRacer chirped. Mirage cracked a smile as Arcee's cooling fans turned on.

"Arcee, you get flustered over the silliest things." Mirage observed jokingly. Arcee smiled at them both before looking down at StarRacer.

"Yes Elita was right, we're going to be sparkmates." Arcee admitted. StarRacer's expression brightened up. Mirage chuckled at her happiness but winced when the pain hit him. StarRacer frowned and looked down.

"I'm sorry Rage." She mumbled.

"For what? I'm the one who faced Megatron alone when I could've turned invisible. Save your apologies, none are needed here." Mirage said before he placed a servo on StarRacer's head. His movements were all slow since everything made him ache. Ratchet walked in and walked up to Arcee and StarRacer.

"Time for you two to leave so he can get some recharge, that means you too Arcee." Ratchet commanded. Arcee frowned but she said goodbye and left with StarRacer. Ratchet turned to Mirage with worry. "You know you're going to have to tell them." Mirage frowned and sighed.

"I know, I will once I can actually move around better." Mirage agreed. Ratchet nodded and left the room. He heard laughter coming from the main hanger and sighed.

"If only they knew." He whispered before walking to his own room.

* * *

I'm so so so so SORRY for not updating! I promise to not make you wait a week again!

Wonder what Mirage has to tell everyone.

You'll find out soon ;)

Reviews are welcome! :)


	8. Chapter 8

About a week or so after the incident on the Nemesis Mirage was finally able to leave the med bay on his own. When he entered the main hanger everyone looked relieved at his recovery. Ratchet shared a look with him that told Mirage that it was time to make the announcement. Ratchet walked up to the group of autobots that had formed to talk to Mirage. Optimus approached as well, curious at what Ratchet had to say.

"Mirage it's time to tell them what I found out." Ratchet said gravely. Arcee frowned and looked at Mirage in worry. Mirage took Arcee's servo in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Mirage looked pleadingly at Ratchet. The old medic sighed and looked at everyone. "When I was repairing him I found a virus heading directly for his spark. I stopped it long enough to find out that it was..." he trailed off and looked at Mirage.

"It was what the humans call cancer." Mirage finished sadly. Arcee's spark sunk and she stared at him in shock. StarRacer started crying while Elita tried to calm her. The humans looked horrified from their place on the deck. Bumblebee whirred sadly next to a stunned Bulkhead. Chromia looked down sadly while Ironhide remained silent, but worry was clear in his optics. Optimus was shocked but was able to hide it. He observed everyone's reactions to this, especially Arcee's. The blue femme hugged Mirage while she softly began crying.

"Ratchet, how bad is it?" Optimus asked. He knew that if they'd caught it quick enough they'd be able to get rid of it. Ratchet thought a moment before turning to his leader.

"He has a 75 percent chance of survival, but thankfully it's not contagious." Ratchet answered before turning to Arcee. "Even through spark bonding, so if you two still want to be sparkmates Arcee wouldn't be in danger." That did bring some comfort to the young couple but Arcee still knew that there's a 25 percent chance that he'll offline from this. "Mirage, until I find out more about how this is going to affect your spark, I request that you don't go on missions for a while. Just be glad that I found it when I did. If not, then your chances of survival would be worse."

"So it's a good thing that Megatron shot him?" Chromia joked. StarRacer watched as everyone talked about the situation. She hated knowing that Mirage had cancer and that it'd affect him tremendously, especially during the war. She wished that the war would end just so it wouldn't be so hard on everyone to deal with this. She stared at her aunt Arcee with worried optics. Arcee wasn't taking the news very well and the war-hardened autobot was starting to break down. Jack was angry, Arcee was finally happy after losing her partner, Cliffjumper, and has a fiancée but it's all being torn apart by the fact that Mirage was diagnosed with cancer. He stared at Mirage, how was he so calm during all of this? Jack soon realized that Mirage was putting his effort towards trying to be calm for Arcee's sake. Miko was close to tears. She didn't want to lose her friend and she knew that Arcee would go back to being depressed if Mirage did die. None of this was fair! Raf couldn't believe it, their autobot friends could get cancer! He knew about the plague but that had been made by Megatron, it wasn't natural! He was upset that his new friend was going through this, he himself…

"Hey guys, it's going to be okay. I know what Mirage is going through." Raf said. Everyone turned to the small boy in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Raf looked up at him, then at Bee, then looked down at his feet.

"When I was eight years old I had been diagnosed with cancer too." Raf answered quietly. Everyone went silent. The autobots were stunned to find this out about their younger companion. "I had a tumor behind my right eye that was cancerous. The doctors were able to remove it and get rid of the cancer but…" Raf trailed off as his eyes began to water. "I completely lost sight in my right eye. My left one has bad vision so I have to wear these glasses. I never told you guys because I've been trying to forget about it but Mirage…" He looked over at the surprised red mech. "It's not impossible to get through this, especially when you're surrounded by people who care about you. We're all here to support you and that's really what's needed during times like these: support."

"Rafael," Optimus began, gaining everyone's attention. "I did not know that you had gone through what Mirage currently is. I believe you are right, support is needed and," the Prime turned to Mirage. "We will gladly supply it." Mirage smiled but cast a worried glance at Raf. He had gone through a lot, more than he'd realized. It was comforting knowing that someone else knew what he was currently going through. Ratchet grew concerned and quickly scanned Raf.

"Thankfully the cancer is fully gone from you," Ratchet sighed in relief. Arcee smirked at him. "What?"

"You act like you can't stand the children, but really, you can't bear to see them harmed! You do care about the humans!" Arcee accused. StarRacer walked up to Mirage while Ratchet started arguing with Arcee. Mirage knelt down next to the youngling and smiled.

"You're gonna be okay, right Rage?" she asked. Mirage smiled and hugged StarRacer.

"Of course, Star. I'll kick cancer's aft, just like Raf did." Mirage replied. StarRacer grinned and hugged him back. Arcee watched them with a smile plastered on her face. Elita walked up and stood next to her sister.

"He'd make a good Creator one day." Elita hinted. Arcee rose an optic ridge at her. Elita rolled her optics at Arcee. "Oh come on 'Cee, I know you still want to be his sparkmate. And I also know that ever since we were younglings you've been dreaming about having a sparkling!" Arcee's cooling fans kicked on. She was relieved that Mirage didn't hear Elita's accusation.

"I know, I know. But I don't think we should have a sparkling in the middle of a war." Arcee retorted. Elita smirked and motioned towards StarRacer.

"I had a daughter in the middle of the war."

"You sent her away!" Elita paused. Arcee had a valid point and it was dangerous for StarRacer, especially if Megatron finds out who her sparkparents are.

"Okay you got me there, but the war didn't stop Optimus and me, so what's stopping you and Mirage? At least now the cons don't have a clue as to where our location is." Arcee sighed, Elita knew that Arcee loved Mirage and that she did want a sparkling someday but it seemed almost impossible because of the war.

"Maybe someday…wait, why are we even having this conversation?! It's personal!" Arcee glared at her sister as the femme laughed and walked away. "Primus she really knows how to butt into things." Mirage wrapped his arms around Arcee from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What did Elita do this time?" he asked jokingly. Arcee simply shook her helm at the mech. StarRacer couldn't help but grin at them. She really hoped that things would turn out well for them. It was spark breaking to think that Mirage might die from the disease, but with his friends surrounding him, Mirage knew he was going to live. He wouldn't leave Arcee like that, not dying on a medical berth during the war. He wouldn't allow it, and StarRacer knew that. She quietly observed everyone discussing the matter at hand, but simply ignored the bad parts and focused on the brighter side of things.

At least it was curable…

* * *

Ooooooooooo Mirage has cancer! :(

Let me know what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

So I wrote this alongside **MusicalPrime**, using this story and hers, No Love in War. If you haven't read it yet you should so you know more about Techna, who's gonna make an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

StarRacer hid in the storage closet, quiet as a mouse. She heard footsteps coming her way and shrunk further into her hiding spot. The footsteps stopped in front of the door and she froze. She realized that she had been caught and held her breath. The door swung open and she gave a squeak of surprise. The mech turned and smiled at her before tickling her.

"Found you, _piccolo_." (little one) Mirage laughed as the femmeling giggled. She jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. "The humans are really hard to find." StarRacer rolled her optics as she let the red mech stand. They were in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek with the humans and the humans were currently winning.

"Well they are really tiny." StarRacer commented.

"Hey!" they heard Miko yell. They looked up to see the three humans sitting in the large vent. StarRacer couldn't help but laugh at them. Mirage helped them down with a questioning look. "We got Optimus to put us up there."

"And it would've worked if you hadn't opened your big mouth." Jack shot. Miko glared at him while they were placed on the ground. Optimus yelled for everyone to go to the main hanger, causing everyone to jump. Mirage, the humans, and StarRacer all ran into the main hanger and were shocked to find what looked like a Cybertronian ghost. The mech was very large, taller than Optimus or even Megatron. He had soft blue eyes and had an aura that just screamed 'leader'. Optimus looked stunned, staring up at the mech. Elita picked up StarRacer and held her protectively as the mech approached the leader. The guardians held their respective charges to protect them if it should come down to that.

"Optimus Prime, are you surprised to see me?" the mech asked. His voice was low and full of authority, yet was gentle.

"Prima?" Optimus asked, his monotone staying the same. Prima smiled and nodded.

"For those who do not know who I am, I am Prima, leader of the Thirteen Primes." Prima announced. Everyone except Optimus gasped. Even the humans knew a little about the Thirteen and were honored to be in the leaders' presence. "I came here with news that may or may not be welcomed."

"We will gladly hear what you have to say." Optimus said. The autobots bowed their heads slightly in respect for the ancient Prime.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the decepticon scientist Shockwave, correct?" Prima was answered with several low growls. "In another dimension, a femme named Techna has recently been shot by him. His weapons caused a lethal substance to enter her body. The only way for her friends to save her is to put her in stasis lock, but they do not have the energon required."

"Wait, another dimension? Is she Cybertronian?" Arcee asked.

"And are there other dimension versions of this war and those in it?" Chromia added. Prima looked at the sisters with a serious look.

"Yes, she is from another dimension. She is an ex-decepticon living with the autobots after being forced into the faction and getting a severe beating from Megatron. The war still goes on there and yes, every Cybertronian in this dimension, except little StarRacer, is also in the other dimension. But there are many differences in the realities, she will tell you of those. The humans and the base are the same as well. There is no Techna in this dimension, however, but she is very real." Prima explained.

"Did you say that she will tell us of her reality? Is she coming here?" Optimus asked. Prima nodded.

"The only way for her friends to save her is for her to come here, but her body will remain behind for repairs. Yes she will be tangible and she can feel pain and she can offline so no sending her on suicide missions. Will you allow her to come be a part of your team, Optimus Prime?" Prima asked. The autobots and humans alike pleaded for Optimus to say yes. Optimus faced the Prime.

"We will accept her." Optimus stated. Prima smiled.

"Good, she will be here in one hour. When she really tells you of her situation, be mindful of her feelings. She has gone through a lot and currently is separated from the one she loves." Prima said. Everyone looked slightly worried at his words. "Oh, and don't forget to not judge her on the actions of those close to her." and with that, the Prime disappeared. The autobots stood in shock at what happened. Optimus turned to his team.

"Is there a room she can stay in?" Optimus asked.

"Not one that's ready, but we can set it up in an hour." Elita One reported. Optimus smiled at his sparkmate and nodded for her to do so. The trine and StarRacer went off to set up the room. The humans returned to their usual place on the balcony to wait for the femme to arrive. When they were done setting up Techna's room Optimus had everyone gather round.

"Everyone is to treat Techna kindly, no harming her whatsoever. If she decides to tell us of her life with the decepticons, then we will not judge her." Optimus said. Everyone nodded and began to wait for her. June and Fowler had also shown up and stood with the children eagerly waiting for Techna to come. Suddenly it appeared as though the ground bridge opened, but instead of it being a blue/green it was a bright white. After a moment a cautious silver seeker walked through. Her bright green optics were wide and looked a little worried. Her wings twitched when she saw everyone staring.

"Hello, my designation is Techna. Prima has sent me to be here for a while?" she said, unsure of something. Optimus held out a servo which she shook as the ground bridge closed.

"Hello Techna. My name is-" Optimus started but Techna laughed.

"I know who you are, Optimus. There's a version of you in my dimension after all." Techna reassured the Prime. She looked around and noticed StarRacer standing next to Elita. "Aw, but who's this little femmeling? She's so cute!" Techna kneeled down in front of the youngling.

"I'm StarRacer! Elita and Optimus are my sparkparents." She chirped. Techna's optics widened. So Optimus would admit his feelings here but not in his dimension? Primus she's gonna have to figure out how they came together here to get them together back home.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, StarRacer." Techna said with a smile.

"Why are your eyes green?" Miko blurted. Techna stood and faced the humans. She had no clue who the woman was, but by her similarities to Jack she was his carrier.

"My Carrier had the same optics as me." Techna answered.

"Who are your sparkparents?" Chromia asked. Techna tensed and stared at the ground. Her wings drooped low, worrying the bots. "It's okay, you can tell us."

"My Carrier is offlined, I barely knew her." Techna said. She looked up to see them waiting for her to finish. She let loose the air in her vents and refused to look at any of them. "And my Creator's Megatron, leader of the decepticons."

* * *

I hope you liked it and again, you should really read her story. (she's a good friend of mine)

Reviews are welcome! :)


	10. Chapter 10

StarRacer's optics widened in fear at the femme who claimed to be Megatron's daughter and hid behind her Carrier. Techna still refused to look at anyone which was confusing for StarRacer. The guardians stood in front of the humans protectively. Optimus and Ratchet stood in shock. Chromia looked pissed and helped Elita One hide the youngling. Mirage stood beside Arcee, determined for her to be safe. Ironhide let out a growl of anger and grabbed Techna by the throat, slamming her into the wall. Techna's optics widened in fear at the mech.

"Please let me explain!" Techna requested frantically. Ironhide's grip tightened. StarRacer realized that Techna was innocent and grabbed one of Ratchet's tools. She jumped out of her hiding spot and threw the tool, hitting Ironhide in the helm. Everyone looked at the femmeling in shock.

"We promised Prima to listen to her story WITHOUT judging her!" StarRacer exclaimed sternly. Ironhide snarled but released his hold on Techna. She fell to the ground painfully. She rubbed her sore neck while standing. She didn't look angry, only sad.

"I knew this was going to happen. This is what happened with the Wreckers back in my dimension, at least there my friends saved me." Techna whispered to herself. StarRacer pushed past everyone and ran to Techna, wrapping the tall seeker in a tight hug.

"I'll listen." StarRacer said with a concerned look. Optimus looked at his daughter in surprise. She knew that Megatron's daughter was standing in front of her, yet she comforted her. Tears had welled up in Techna's optics, surprising everyone. Techna gently pried StarRacer away and picked her up with a tiny smile.

"You're probably the sweetest youngling I've ever met." Techna said. They both noticed how tense Elita had gotten when her daughter was held by the ex-con so Techna walked up to Elita and handed StarRacer over to her. "You should be proud, she's gonna be like her Creator someday, I can already tell."

"Blah, blah, blah start explaining." Ironhide growled. Techna resisted the urge to glare at him and sighed.

"I suppose I should start with how he really was like before the war." Techna began. Optimus nodded for her to continue. "Megatronus was not always hard-sparked. He actually took care of me and my brothers as best he could after my Carrier disappeared. And before you say anything, yes I do have two little brothers. They may or not sound familiar, they're very small and are called Brains and Wheelie." Everyone looked confused so she guessed that they didn't exist here. "When the war began he hardened and even disowned the twins because they wouldn't grow any taller, they're about up to Miko's knee, if not shorter. Okay I'm getting off topic. Megatronus was a little protective over me, especially when it came to Shockwave and Starscream's trine. Ignore everything you know about Starscream and hear my words. When I met Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker I was basically running for my life, not much older than StarRacer. They protected my from Shockwave and Starscream helped me escape. When Creator found us I was limping so Starscream had his arm around me. Let's just say Creator wasn't too happy with that. I became best friends with Starscream and his trine but mainly him."

"So you're best friends with the one who killed my partner?" Arcee growled. Mirage placed a servo on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Cliffjumper is alive in my dimension, Starscream had freed him." Techna sighed. Everyone looked surprised. "I was also best friends with Bumblebee after I saved his aft from Ironhide. Primus I never saw him so mad after he found the rocks jammed into his canons." Techna started to laugh at Ironhide's expression. "We ended up pulling pranks together and that's how I also met Arcee, Chromia, and Elita. I had met Orion Pax through my Creator when they became friends. He became like an uncle to me, along with Soundwave." Techna frowned, knowing what was coming up. "Starscream came over after being at the Academy terribly beaten by Airachnid. That's also the day I taught him self-defense so he wouldn't have to hide his wounds from his brothers. That day I went with Creator and Orion to visit the council. When Creator began to get violent I tried to calm him but he hit me." StarRacer gasped, she couldn't imagine any Creator hurting their sparkling. "I ran out of the building and straight home. Apparently Starscream saw me and followed me there. He helped me calm down but that night Creator came home in a rage. We had already found out about Optimus becoming a Prime and we were happy for him, unlike Creator. He demanded that I joined the decepticons. I of course refused knowing that the autobots were the good guys. He knew that Starscream and I were close and held his sword up to Starscream's neck and refused to let him stand. He said that if I didn't join him he'd kill Starscream right then and there. I couldn't let him die because of me so I agreed."

"So that's why you were a con." Jack said in surprise. Techna shuttered her optics and nodded. She refused to cry at the memory.

"When Megatron left I tried to get Starscream to join the autobots. We both knew that it'd be safer and the right thing to do but he refused saying that he wouldn't leave me. He knew that if I stayed with the decepticons alone then I'd either die or stay decepticon forever." Techna said. StarRacer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Starscream was actually KIND for once! "So, in a way, we were both forced into the decepticons. Starscream's brothers went in as well to watch over him. Megatron made Starscream the SIC to keep us in line. The four of us were planning on escaping to Iacon when Megatron decided to offline Thundercracker and Skywarp. He sent them on a mission to infiltrate Iacon. What they didn't know was that each of them had a bomb planted on their chests. Starscream and I were watching what happened through a hidden camera on Thundercracker. Starscream was forced to watch his brothers die." That's when Techna really did start crying. "My Carrier was killed in that explosion! She had lost her memories of Creator, my brothers, and me and had become an autobot." Techna tried to regain composure but it hurt her spark too bad. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita couldn't take it anymore and hugged her. They knew what it was like to lose a Carrier and they felt sorry for her. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"If you would like to continue later it would be okay." Optimus said while placing a servo on her shoulder after they separated. Techna shook her helm, wiping away the last of her tears.

"No, the sooner it's over the better." Techna sighed. "After that Starscream became war hardened and refused to talk to anyone, including me. It took days for me to get him to calm down. When the bond between them was shattered it tore apart Starscream's spark, almost literally. The night before everyone fled from Cybertron I was alone talking to him. He was going on the Nemesis with some other soldiers and Megatron, but I was forced to travel alone. I'm not going to say what exactly we were talking about but we ended up courting after that night." There were a few gasps of surprise but Techna ignored them. "I ended up crash landing on Earth and went to the Nemesis. Starscream and I had promised that we wouldn't leave unless we could leave together. That plan was shot all to pieces when Megatron was revived. He had seen me through Bumblebee at the autobot base and realized that I was still loyal to them. The next day when he awoke he attacked me. I asked him if he would actually kill his daughter. He realized that he hurt me again and backed off, but he announced that Starscream was going to pay for our treachery and went to try and kill him." Techna's spark clenched. "I followed him and stopped him just as he was about to kill Starscream. He said that I would take his punishment then and we ended up fighting. He shot me and I fell off the Nemesis. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the autobot med bay. Starscream still shows he's loyal to us. Knockout put a tracker in his arm that would help the decepticons find us if he went to the autobot base. He even helped me save Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, and Mirage just yesterday from Shockwave!" Techna shuddered at the name. Everyone gave her a curious look. "Shockwave is a perverted slagger who messes with femmes…more specifically me." Optimus frowned, thinking about the scientist. Looks like that hadn't changed. Techna looked completely disturbed.

"What did he do to you?" Mirage asked, anger leaking into his voice. Techna glanced at StarRacer, whose optics were wide.

"I'd rather not say considering there's a youngling here." Techna mumbled. Everyone caught on quick and had a disgusted look on their face. The humans looked mortified and June looked close to tears. They all felt pity for the femme. "It was when we saved them that I was shot by Shockwave. If the twins hadn't been there I probably would've been offlined. If it weren't for Starscream I probably would've offlined earlier in the war."

"You said something about the Wreckers," Bulkhead said calmly. He cooled down after hearing her story and trusted her now.

"I never knew any of the Wreckers before the war. To tell you the truth one brute was enough to deal with. Megatronus had become a gladiator after Carrier disappeared so I had to deal with that. Everyone knew Starscream and I were high up in the decepticon ranks, even the Wreckers. Optimus made sure nobody hurt us because he knew we weren't going to fight…nobody except the Wreckers. Starscream and I were on a mission, planning on just saying hello to the autobots we were supposed to spy on instead, but we were caught by the Wreckers and tortured and thrown in their own prison. Optimus eventually found us and demanded that we be released after telling them of our past." Techna chuckled as she shook her helm. "I gotta admit, the looks on their faceplates were priceless when Optimus stood up for us."

"So Bulkhead's old team attacked you guys?" Miko asked. Techna smirked at Bulkhead.

"Actually, Bulkhead was the guard who glitched when he found out the truth." Techna replied. Miko doubled over in laughter as Bulkhead stared in shock. Techna smiled and shook her helm as the autobots began to chuckle as well. StarRacer was completely amused by Bulkhead's reaction. Techna raised an optic ridge at Bulkhead when his expression didn't change. "Now don't go glitching on me, Bulk. Once is enough." Bulkhead shot her a glare as she just grinned.

"How did Screamer react to the whole thing?" Arcee asked. Techna bit back a laugh.

"He was trembling like a leaf thinking we were going to die." Techna answered. Everyone in the silo either grinned or burst into laughter. Mirage cringed as pain ripped through his spark. Techna noticed and her optics widened. "Mirage are you okay?" Ratchet walked up and started dragging him to the med bay grumbling about Mirage pushing himself too hard. "What's wrong with Mirage?"

"Mirage has cancer," Arcee sighed sadly. Techna's spark clenched as she stared off towards the med bay. Her optics were wide and worry filled her. The autobots knew that she must've been friends with her dimension's Mirage. StarRacer decided to change the subject when sadness filled the room.

"Are you gonna be Starscream's sparkmate someday?" StarRacer asked. Techna's optics widened at the femmeling as her cooling fans turned on. The others looked amused and Elita didn't even bother scolding her daughter. StarRacer knew Techna was embarrassed by the question but she was naturally curious. Optimus frowned knowing that was personal.

"Uh…well…maybe…oh I don't know!" Techna huffed. June frowned too.

"Reyna be nice," June warned before promptly covering her mouth. Techna tilted her helm in confusion.

"Huh? Who's Reyna?" Techna asked. Optimus and Elita shared a look.

"You should know more about StarRacer's past." Optimus said with a sigh.

* * *

Next time Techna will be learning about StarRacer and you'll get a glimpse of Techna's dimension :D

Reviews are welcomed!


	11. Chapter 11

StarRacer grinned as her Creator picked her up. She saw Techna smile at the cute scene. A few of the bots frowned as they remembered what happened to the poor femme. StarRacer saw Techna's confusion in her optics and looked up at Optimus, waiting for him to explain the story. Elita's optics dimmed a little, thinking about how much it hurt to lose her daughter.

"StarRacer was born not long after the war started." Optimus started, smiling down at his daughter. "But we refused to let the decepticons find out about her. We knew we couldn't hide her for much longer."

"So we sent her, with the help of Primus, to live somewhere else. She ended up being turned human and was adopted by June Darby, Jack's mom." Elita continued. Techna looked over at the humans who looked just as sad.

"When mom found her she was only a baby so she adopted her and called her Reyna. I was about 7 at the time." Jack added. "She was with me when we first saw Arcee and Bumblebee fight decepticons. She had these…visions as a robot and was surrounded by robots."

"I had another vision at the time and I woke up at home. Later I found out that Arcee was in some of my visions. Next day we met the others." StarRacer continued. Techna frowned and looked even more confused.

"Hmph, when she first saw Optimus she screamed." Ratchet muttered. Techna laughed as StarRacer grinned. "That's when we found out about her visions."

"So how was she turned Cybertronian again?" Techna asked. StarRacer cringed at the memory.

"We were on an energon mission with the children, with no apparent decepticon threat, but Megatron and some of his soldiers showed up. The humans hid but Star wasn't so lucky. A drone shot her while she went to hide." Optimus said. Techna gasped and stared at the youngling in horror. "Arcee saw what happened and killed the drone. When she looked back to Reyna she had turned Cybertronian."

"Your expression was priceless when I said it was StarRacer." Arcee said with a smirk. Optimus resisted the urge to roll his optics as he faced Techna, who looked stunned. "She also was recently captured by the decepticons, but Mirage was able to save her."

"But I got shot by Megatron while escaping." Mirage muttered as he walked into the room. "Only one good thing came out of it, at least we found out early that I have…" he trailed. Techna put a servo on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Primus kid you've been through a lot." Techna said to StarRacer. She merely shrugged as she struggled out of Optimus' hold. Optimus set his daughter down so she could go talk to the humans. "I wonder what's going on in my dimension." Techna wondered out loud.

**Techna's dimension**

Ratchet worked hard to find Starscream's location knowing Techna's life depended on it. He thanked Primus for sending her conscience to another dimension with other autobots. He wondered if Starscream was an autobot there or a true decepticon. A message pinged on the computer, surprising the medic. The autobots gathered around the counsel in curiosity, holding the humans. Ratchet opened it and was shocked to see Megatron on screen.

"Autobots, I know you've been tracking down Starscream for Techna. Come to these coordinates with her and we might come upon an agreement." Megatron hissed before the screen went blank besides a set of coordinates in the middle. Ratchet looked at Optimus worriedly.

"If it means helping Techna, then we will meet Megatron." Optimus sighed. The new Autobots shared a worried look while the guardians held their charges a little more protectively. Cliffjumper's optics narrowed, not liking the situation at all, but he wanted Techna to survive. She was like a sister to him and he didn't want her to die. Ratchet prepared the ground bridge and ordered the humans to stay behind. The children didn't argue as they watched the medic carry Techna through the ground bridge.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Jack commented. The other two nodded in agreement and worry.

The autobots glared at the decepticon leader as they stepped through the ground bridge. Arcee and her trine stood in front of Ratchet in case Megatron wanted to offline her. Starscream was standing beside Megatron, not even bothering to hide his worry and fear for Techna. If you looked closely at Megatron's optics you could see his faint worry for his daughter. Brains and Wheelie hid behind Cliffjumper and watched undetected as the warlord approached Optimus.

"Care to explain why my daughter is dying?" Megatron growled. Wheelie got angry and walked out from behind the red mech.

"Why do you care? You're the one who tried to kill her!" Wheelie snarled. Megatron looked shocked to see his twin sons glaring up at him.

"Yeah, she's lucky the autobots saved her." Brains added angrily. They'd never forgiven their Creator for abandoning them and what he did to Techna only made their temper worse. Optimus looked down at the brothers and frowned.

"Weren't you supposed to be with the humans at base?" Optimus asked. The minibots rolled their optics but backed off. Megatron was furious. Not only did they have his daughters' loyalty, but also that of his sons'. Optimus turned his attention back to his enemy. "Techna was shot by Shockwave, a soldier in YOUR faction." Starscream shrunk back, afraid that a battle with break out. He'd protect Techna's unconscious body no matter what. He just wished he could help her without Megatron's approval.

"L-Lord Megatron why do we have to make an agreement with the autobots? She's your daughter and you should allow her to live!" Starscream stumbled over his words but got stronger in the end. Megatron glared at him as a warning but didn't strike him or answer. "I don't care if you're against it but I'm helping Techna." Starscream moved forward to go with the autobots but a large hand grabbed him by the throat and threw him. He slid on the ground before skidding to a stop. He groaned and sat up, glaring at Megatron. The autobots looked surprised but didn't dare move. Starscream stood up, wincing at the terrible pain in his wings.

"It wasn't under my command for him to injure Techna, therefore not my responsibility." Megatron snarled. Wheelie and Brain narrowed their optics. They couldn't stand this mech anymore, even if he was their Creator.

"Megatron, do you really wish for your daughter to die?" Optimus asked. Megatron was silent. The small twins prayed to Primus that he'd allow Starscream to save their sister.

"She is no longer my daughter." Megatron snarled before activating his blasters. The autobots barely had enough time to dodge before he shot at them. Both factions sprang into action while Starscream ran to aid Ratchet who commed the humans for an emergency ground bridge. Starscream saw Arcee and called out her name. She turned and ran up to him.

"Shoot my arm!" Starscream commanded. Arcee's optics widened.

"Why would I-" she started.

"Just do it so the tracker will deactivate!" Starscream yelled. Arcee reluctantly shot Starscream in the arm where the tracker was. He ignored the pain and helped Ratchet get Techna into the base, grabbing the small twins on the way. He knew that if they were hurt Techna wouldn't be very happy. They ran inside and Starscream dropped the two onto the balcony next to the humans. "Stay with the children!" he commanded as he followed Ratchet into the med bay.

"Hey, you ain't the boss of us!" Wheelie yelled. Raf picked him up by his foot and held him upside down. "Hey what gives!"

"You know you really do have a bad temper." Raf said as Wheelie struggled. At his words Wheelie stopped and pulled out two small guns and aimed them at him.

"Wanna say that again?" he dared. Raf put him down quickly so he wouldn't get shot. Brains and Wheelie kept demanding to see their sister and wanted to know why they couldn't go too. Finally, to the humans' relief, the others commed for a ground bridge which they quickly opened. The autobots came in looking beaten and worn, but alive.

"Is Techna okay?" Optimus asked them.

"How should we know? We're not allowed inside." Brains grumbled. Raf pointed to Wheelie.

"He tried to shoot me!" he claimed. Bee glared at the minibot who looked nervous, but everyone else looked surprised.

"He's armed?" Prowl asked curiously. Wheelie grumbled something and walked away from the bots. The taller autobots wondered how in the name of Primus they were related to Techna. Ratchet came running in suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Techna's healed but when we finished her repairs STARSCREAM went unconscious!" Ratchet exclaimed. Wheelie and Brains decided enough was enough and ran into the med bay despite everyone's protests.

* * *

Soooooo what's going on with Starscream? Did Arcee really deactivate the tracker? How will Techna return home?

Reviews are welcomed!


	12. Chapter 12

StarRacer awoke that night to a ground bridge opening. Arcee must've heard it as well because she sat up in her berth. Arcee walked over and motioned for StarRacer to follow her. When the two femmes entered the main hanger everyone but Techna was there. StarRacer's optics widened when the ground bridge was white like it had been when Techna first came. A gray seeker stumbled through the ground bridge. StarRacer screamed in terror when she recognized Starscream. His optics darted across the room in a frantic way.

"Why is the youngling screaming?" he asked. The autobots aimed their blasters at him so he raised his servos. "Hey I'm an autobot! Just please don't shoot! I'm from Techna's dimension!" The autobots looked at him curiously. Optimus deactivated his weapons and approached him slowly.

"Prove it," Optimus rumbled. Starscream's optics widened.

"Ask her, she'll be able to tell it's me. Just please don't hurt me." Starscream pleaded. StarRacer turned and ran down the hall to Techna's room.

_**Earlier with Starscream**_

_Starscream gave a gasp as he sat up. He looked around until he saw a tall figure approaching him. Starscream stood and got into a defensive position, ready to fight if necessary. The mech smiled and held up a calming hand. Starscream raised an optic ridge at him._

"_Allow me to introduce myself, Starscream. My name is Prima, I am the leader of the Thirteen." The mech said smoothly. Starscream's optics widened and he instantly bowed to the mech in respect. "How much longer until Techna is able to return to her body?"_

"_The repairs are finished but the parts that have yet to heal need a day or so. She won't be able to return until then." Starscream answered truthfully. Prima frowned, he himself didn't know that it would take so long._

"_Techna is safe in another dimension." Prima said. Starscream nodded. Ratchet had explained the events while they worked side-by-side. "I believe you should go and be with her until she is able to return. But be warned, there is a version of you in that dimension and you're evil there, a true decepticon." Starscream's optics widened. He was a pure decepticon in another dimension and was loyal to Megatron?_

"_I'll risk it. I'd do anything to be with her again." Starscream sighed. Prima rose an optic ridge at him. The Prime smiled at the seeker and nodded._

"_You will be there in a few hours." Prima said. Starscream groaned at the wait._

_**Present**_

StarRacer walked back into the main hanger trailed by a tired looking Techna. When the femme seeker saw Starscream her optics widened then narrowed when she saw everyone aiming their blasters at him. StarRacer hid herself behind her Carrier in fear of the con. Techna sighed and shook her head.

"Which Starscream is he?" Techna asked. Starscream looked a little hurt and frowned as the autobots besides Techna glared at him.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Mirage growled from his spot next to Arcee. Techna groaned and leaned against the wall. "Maybe you can figure it out?" StarRacer clung to Elita-One as Techna's optics softened slightly. StarRacer watched as she walked up to the seeker and examined him.

"The night before you left on the Nemesis to flee Cybertron we met at the dock. Say exactly what happened that night." Techna inquired. Starscream smiled, but not his usual sly smile, it was like he was reliving a fond memory.

"I was unable to recharge that night and I was staring at the ship when you came up. You said something to me but I was spacing out and merely nodded. You hugged me and I asked why. You said that you didn't want me to go and you didn't want to lose me. I told you I didn't want to leave either and I said that everything will be okay. Then we…" Starscream started. He paused and glanced at the surprised autobots. "Then I kissed you not knowing how else to tell you that I loved you and that you're the most important femme in my life. We basically started courting and I said that I had one thing to look forward to in this war and it was to see you again. After more idle chat we went home." StarRacer's optics widened when Techna's filled with tears and she threw herself into Starscream's arms.

"Starscream!" Techna exclaimed happily. The autobots lowered their weapons with a smile. StarRacer came out from behind Elita and approached them as the couple separated. Starscream and Techna were grinning happily at their reunion. "But wait, what are you doing here? Is your body with the other autobots or are you still stuck with the cons?"

"I managed to ditch the tracker and go with the autobots. You should be able to return in a day or so. Prima asked me to come here as well." Starscream said. Optimus walked up, making sure that StarRacer wasn't getting too close in case he really couldn't be trusted.

"I apologize for our behavior. In our dimension you had kidnapped StarRacer." Optimus said. Starscream offered the leader a small smile.

"It's understandable, I'm just glad Techna was able to prove who I was. But may I ask who StarRacer is?" Starscream said, looking quite lost. StarRacer stepped out from behind her Creator and cautiously went up to the seeker.

"I'm StarRacer. Optimus and Elita are my sparkparents." StarRacer said shyly. She saw Starscream's optics widened and dart between the Prime and his sparkmate.

"Seriously? Techna and I have been trying to get our dimensions' version of you two together ever since we first met you two!" Starscream exclaimed. Techna laughed and shook her helm.

"Told ya so." Techna said with a smirk. StarRacer gave a tired smile and yawned. "I think we should all get back to recharge, or at least Star." Optimus bent down and picked up his young daughter with a smile.

"What about Screamer?" Bulkhead asked. Everyone frowned and looked at the gray seeker. Starscream was in deep thought and sighed, shaking his helm. StarRacer looked between Techna and Starscream and smiled.

"Why don't you two share a room?" StarRacer asked. She got confused when Techna and Starscream's cooling fans turned on and they looked awkward. A couple of bots were snickering at the couple's embarrassment. Optimus sighed and rubbed his tired optics.

"I have no problem with it so long as we can all get some rest. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead have to pick up the children tomorrow morning." Optimus said. Everyone nodded and went to their own room. Starscream followed Techna into her room and felt extremely awkward. There was only one berth in the room. Techna stood in there and rubbed the back of her helm.

"Take the berth, I'll sleep on the floor." Starscream said. Techna shook her helm and put her servos on her hips.

"C'mon Screamer, you just got here, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor." Techna argued. Starscream rolled his optics and sat down, pulling Techna down with him. "So this is your compromise?" she joked. Starscream shrugged as they lay down. Techna sighed and rested her helm against his chassis as they faced each other. She quickly explained StarRacer's story so he wouldn't be confused by this dimension before falling asleep against him.

**Next morning**

StarRacer was talking to Jack when Techna and Starscream entered the main hanger. When the humans looked up to see the con they gasped in fear. Jack protectively stood in front of Raf and Miko and glared at Starscream. Techna sighed and shook her helm.

"Guys relax, he's the Starscream from my dimension." Techna said. The humans seemed to relax before Miko started to bombard him with questions. Starscream looked a little confused and kinda shrunk away from the human. StarRacer giggled at the mech's reaction. When Miko was finally done Techna began talking to Starscream casually. "So how are my little brothers?"

"They're fine, but pissed that they weren't allowed inside the med bay." Starscream replied with a smirk. Techna laughed, imagining them grumbling about it. Especially Wheelie. "They really care about you, Techna. They're extremely worried about you." Techna smiled.

"We were always close. We might not act like it, but we depend on each other." Techna said. Starscream's smile faltered and a look of pain went across his faceplate. StarRacer noticed and ran up.

"What's wrong Starscream?" StarRacer asked. Techna placed a servo gently on his cheek and gave him a worried look.

"He's thinking of his trine." Techna mumbled as a reply. "Starscream look at me, it's okay." Starscream looked near tears and StarRacer couldn't help but pity him.

"You're able to protect your brothers while I just sat back and watched mine get blown up." Starscream whispered. Techna hugged him, knowing that it must be hard on him. "I couldn't save them…"

"Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker wouldn't want to see you grieving like this don't you think?" Techna whispered. StarRacer frowned at how traumatized Starscream was by the whole situation. When he calmed down Starscream backed away from Techna with a look that could break Megatron's spark. The humans didn't know what to make out of this. They'd all heard about what happened to Starscream's trine but didn't know that he was that affected by it. An alarm went off causing everyone except Optimus and Ratchet to jump.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet muttered. StarRacer frowned. She hadn't met him yet and didn't want to. He apparently visited when she was asleep but she didn't meet him. When Fowler came in he nearly had a heart attack and pointed at Starscream.

"What's HE doing here?!" he screamed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Musical Prime had started marching band a couple weeks ago and I've been working on finishing On the Wings of a Phoenix. I hope you liked it! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Starscream jumped at Fowler's voice and gave Techna a confused look. Techna frowned at the man as he glared at Starscream. Ironhide and Ratchet scowled at Fowler and StarRacer stood in front of Starscream, as if to protect him. Arcee's trine gave Fowler a dark glare. Mirage and Optimus narrowed their optics at him.

"And who's that?!" Agent Fowler yelled while pointing to Techna. The new bots flinched at his harshness. StarRacer was starting to get annoyed by him for yelling at her friends. Optimus sighed and stepped forward.

"Agent Fowler Starscream and Techna are not from our dimension. This Starscream is far different than our dimension's version of him." Optimus informed. Fowler's eyes narrowed at the couple.

"Agent Flower-" Starscream was interrupted by everyone in the room, except Fowler and Optimus, bursting into a fit of laughter. "What did I say?"

"It's Fowler, not Flower." Techna whispered to him. Starscream's optics widened and StarRacer fell over in giggles. Starscream gave the youngling an amused look before turning to Fowler.

"My apologies, Agent Fowler you must not have been there when Techna explained the situation we're currently in." Starscream said. Fowler narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm listening." He mumbled. Starscream winced and looked at Techna who looked worried. Techna's wing twitched nervously, remembering how she got some of the scars on her wings. She approached where Fowler stood.

"Agent Fowler, do you see these scars on my wings?" Techna asked. Fowler squinted to see the faint marks and nodded. "In my dimension YOU caused them. Looks like things haven't changed much between dimensions. I was forced into the decepticon faction and Starscream followed to protect me. I was exiled from the decepticons after taking Starscream's punishment and due to the fact that some of my closest friends were autobots I was able to join the autobot cause. Starscream finally managed to flee from the cons as well. Questions?"

"Who forced you into the decepticons?" Fowler scoffed. Techna and Starscream shared a nervous look before turning back to the human. Techna sighed, her wings drooping.

"My Creator, Megatron." Techna confessed. Fowler's eyes widened to the size of softballs as he stared at Techna in shock.

"YOU'RE Megatron's daughter?" he gasped. Techna nodded slowly. Fowler groaned lightly. "You bots are more confusing than I ever imagined." The newcomers scowled, he was worse than the Fowler in their dimension. StarRacer stuck her glossa out at the man earning a chuckle from most of the bots. An alarm went off signaling decepticons. Optimus turned to everyone in the room.

"Autobots prepare to-" he paused and looked over at Techna and Starscream. "I don't think Starscream should join us, in the event we confuse which one you are. Techna, you are welcome to join us since you do not exist here." Techna shared a soft look with Starscream before nodding. "Autobots roll out!" And with that the bots transformed and flew through the now opened ground bridge. StarRacer was playing with Mirage, seeing as he wasn't allowed to fight with his cancer, and was vaguely aware of Starscream examining the room. She saw his optics widen in realization.

"Excuse me, but where are the children?" Starscream asked, obviously nervous for the welfare of the organics. StarRacer groaned, but was happy that Starscream actually cared in Techna's dimension about other creatures. Ratchet, Mirage, and Fowler looked around and they both groaned.

"Scrap!" Ratchet exclaimed, sending a comm. to Optimus.

Techna transformed along with the others and was relieved to finally be able to fly again. Her optics scanned the landscape around them for decepticon activity but found none so far. Out of the corner of her optic she saw the others walking towards the south so she stealthily followed them. She heard shouting from behind her and she expertly spun around and prepared her swords. What she saw was both amusing and annoying. The humans were staring up at her in shock and fear as she retracted her blades.

"Hey Optimus, the humans followed us." Techna informed with a scowl. The others walked up looking displeased. Miko glared at Techna.

"She drew her swords at us!" Miko accused. Optimus frowned and threw a sideways glance to the ex-con who seemed to be debating how to respond.

"Techna, why did you deploy your weapons?" Optimus asked the seeker. Techna tensed and her wing twitched nervously.

"My guard was up and when I heard shouting it was instinct. I wasn't always safe with the cons you know." Techna said with a monotone. Optimus nodded, she had a valid point. Miko pouted and crossed her arms. "Why did you follow us? In my dimension you were just as foolish."

"Says the one who faced down Megatron on the Nemesis surrounded by cons!" Miko snapped. Techna froze, her optics wide. Miko realized her mistake and tried to stutter out an apology but Techna raised a servo.

"Let's just finish the fragging mission." Techna hissed. "And just for the record, if you knew what it was like to watch the one you love about to be murdered, I'd bet you anything that you'd do the same." Everyone was silent as the femme turned and walked towards their objective. Jack glared at Miko as they followed Techna. When they found her she was hiding behind a rock. She motioned for them to be silent and pointed around the rock. What they saw were the decepticons mining for energon. Optimus gave the command and everyone brought out their blasters as the guardians told their charges to stay put. Techna settled on her dual blades but didn't put them on fire…yet. They all slid carefully down the steep slope and began attacking the cons. Techna was the last one there and deflected the blasts from the decepticons with her swords, though they were wondering who she was. When she got close to a con she caught her swords on fire and beheaded it. There were several gasps from the humans, autobots, and decepticons. "What? You've never seen a green-optic'd femme with flaming swords?" Techna smirked with amusement as she continued to fight. Techna was soon, however, thrown off balance and was sent flying back as a missile exploded in front of her. She looked up in shock and fear to see the SIC of this dimension's decepticons.

Starscream

* * *

Ooooh Techna's going to facedown with the other dimensions Starscream! Can she do it? Or will her spark not allow it?

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Techna sprung to her pedes just in time to doge Starscream's punch. She smirked, knowing all of his moves and techniques. Starscream, however, was getting angry. How did this new autobot _femme_ know exactly what he was going to do and how to deflect it? What made it worse was that she was only doing defense, never trying to harm him. It's almost as if she didn't _want _him to be hurt. Techna swung her leg at his so he fell onto his back. Starscream glared up at her in hatred.

"I see the autobots have a new lackey." Starscream snarled. Techna's emerald optics narrowed at him in anger.

"Not exactly." She hissed. Before she could add anything she was shot at by Starscream and thrown back. She groaned and tried to stand but Starscream kicked her in the tank. She recoiled painfully and deployed her blaster, taking a single shot at him. Due to her lack of training the shot had missed the SIC but hit a nearby drone. She glanced around frantically hoping that another autobot would help her, but everyone had their servos full. She stood slowly and glared at the smirking decepticon. "I'm surprised Screamer, you seem to have no guilt whatsoever for the death of your trine." Her words struck him like a Dark Energon blast. Apparently he had lost them in this dimension too.

"How did you know about them? No autobot knows the truth!" Starscream hissed, though there was pain in his optics Techna felt a little bad for using his pain against him but this was not the Starscream she grew up with.

"They were blown up while on a 'spy' mission in Iacon, killing them and autobots near them." Techna continued, crossing her arms. Starscream tried to punch her but she easily dodged it and frowned. "And you were forced to watch through the camera planted on Thundercracker." Starscream froze. How the Pit did she know all that?

"Who are you?" he growled. Techna's optics narrowed and she smirked.

"An autobot from another dimension where I watched alongside you as your trine offlined," Techna responded curtly. Starscream tackled her in a fit of anger and was about to extinguish her spark, like he had done to Cliffjumper, when a blur of red came and threw him off of her. Techna gasped and stared up at the red seeker femme. "F-Firestrike?" Firestrike ignored her and stormed up to Starscream. None of them noticed that the only decepticon left was Starscream.

"Starscream, I swear to Primus if you ever touch my daughter again you're going to find yourself without a spark." Firestrike growled. Starscream backed away before transforming and fleeing. Firestrike turned to Techna, who was gaping at her. "Techna, are you alright?" Techna stood up and clenched her fists.

"Why did you call me your daughter when I'm from a different dimension? My Carrier is dead!" Techna asked. Optimus approached the femmes with a frown.

"I suggest we take this back to the base. Firestrike, why aren't you with the other arealbots in Europe?" the leader said.

"I heard about Techna's arrival and I had to see for myself." Firestrike said before the ground bridge opened. Techna stormed by everyone and walked into the base. StarRacer turned and looked at her from her spot on the floor next to Mirage. She couldn't help but noticed how angered the femme looked. Starscream walked up to her with a worried expression.

"Techna, what's wrong?" Starscream asked. When he saw the others enter with a new femme, one with green optics, he grew even more confused. StarRacer was confused too, she didn't know who this femme was. The humans got a scolding from Ratchet as they walked up to the balcony.

"Autobots, I'm sure you remember Firestrike, the SIC for the arealbots in Europe." Optimus said. They nodded and welcomed her, but Techna continued to glare. "Firestrike, I believe you owe Techna an explanation."

"What're you talking about Creator?" StarRacer asked. She didn't know why Techna was mad or why Firestrike had to explain things to her. "What did Firestrike do?"

"Apparently she faked her death and came to this dimension and left her family behind!" Techna snapped. StarRacer didn't think she sounded angry, only upset. "That's what really happened, wasn't it?" Everyone in the room was silent. Ratchet narrowed his optics, curious as to what happened on the field.

"_Che cosa è successo durante la battaglia?_"(What happened during the battle?) Mirage asked. Techna explained to those not present her fight with Starscream and how Firestrike had saved her, claiming to be her Carrier. StarRacer stared up at the red femme in amazement. She was from Techna's dimension too? And Techna's Carrier? Everyone was silent and Firestrike looked guilty for what had happened.

"Techna, I really did lose my memories in that crash back in our dimension and I did become an autobot." Firestrike sighed. "But when the explosion was about to happen I was taken into the Pocket Dimension by Prima and he restored my memories. I begged him to let me come back I swear, but he didn't allow it. He said he had plans for you and I." StarRacer looked up at her Creator and saw that he felt guilty as well. Techna saw him too and narrowed her optics.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked. Optimus sighed and shook his head.

"I knew she was from another dimension, but I did not know that she was your Carrier." Prime claimed. Techna's wing twitched but she sighed and turned back to her Carrier.

"Techna, I'm sorry for leaving you guys, but please tell me how the twins are doing." Firestrike pleaded. Techna's optics softened at the mention of her brothers.

"Creator disowned them a long time ago. They haven't grown at all and were always picked on by the cons. I have no idea how they are right now." Techna answered. StarRacer wondered what the twins had gone through because of their size. Firestrike seemed furious at the news.

"Megatronus did what?" she asked. StarRacer was slightly taken back by her change in attitude, but it made sense to her that the femme was protective of her sons. "Things have changed a lot since I've been gone."

"He also refused to help when Shockwave nearly offlined Techna." Starscream mumbled. "But I can honestly say that the twins are safe and sound at the base probably yelling at Ratchet to let them into the med bay." StarRacer giggled a little, trying to imagine tiny robots yelling at the grumpy medic.

"But tell me what's happened to you since I've been gone." Firestrike said as she turned to her daughter. Techna sighed and told her about what had happened from the day she disappeared to how she ended up her battling this dimensions Starscream. Firestrike was confused and worried, why would Megatron treat his own sparklings like that? "You've been raising Brains and Wheelie this whole time?"

"Uncle Megatron's mean." StarRacer said and pouted. Firestrike, Techna, and Starscream all looked at her in shock.

"I don't believe I've informed you yet, but Megatron is my brother. Or at least in this dimension he is." Optimus sighed. StarRacer giggled as the visitors looked close to glitching. Firestrike soon shook it off and turned to Techna.

"Techna, may I speak to you alone?" she asked. Techna shrugged and they both went outside. Before Firestrike could say anything she was wrapped in a tight hug from Techna.

"I-I'm sorry for being angry." Techna whimpered. "T-Thank Primus you're okay." Firestrike returned the embrace with a sigh.

"Techna I understand why you were upset, but you must listen to me. You're the only one who can end this war peacefully back home." Firestrike informed. Techna's optics brightened happily. "But there's one catch."

"What is it?" she asked quickly. Firestrike's optics watered as she looked down at her.

"The ancient strategy you must use will burn out your spark…"

* * *

Okay so this news won't affect my story but it plays a big part in MusicalPrime's!

BTW school's starting and I'm taking 9 classes so I won't be updating really fast.

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Techna's optics widened in fear at Firestrike's words. The only way for the war to end was for her to die? Tears were welling up in the optics of both femmes. Firestrike understood perfectly why she was so frightened. She hugged her daughter as Techna began to cry. Firestrike hummed to her to calm her down. She didn't want to let go, but they knew that someone would come looking for them.

"P-Please don't tell Starscream. I don't want him to know." Techna whimpered. Firestrike smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course sweetspark, but are you going to go through with it? If you choose to do it Prima will teach you what to do before returning to our dimension. There will be no turning back once you've made your decision." Firestrike asked. Techna lowered her gaze and stared at her pedes.

"If it's the only way to end the war without any more deaths then I will do it." Techna whispered. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt, even Creator. This war is stupid and it should've never stared." Firestrike gave a sad smile and helped Techna clean her faceplate of any tears left. They walked into the base to find Starscream talking with the humans. Techna smiled sadly, wondering how he'll take it. StarRacer started staring at her with worry in those bright optics. Techna smiled reassuringly at her but StarRacer didn't buy it. Starscream looked over at the femme and grew worried, he knew something was bugging her.

"Techna, is something wrong?" Starscream asked as she walked up to him. Techna halted and her optics widened before she gave him a smile.

"Of course not! Why do you ask?" Techna lied. Starscream frowned, obviously not believing her words. He glared slightly at Firestrike before dragging Techna down the hall alone. "Starscream, what's gotten into you?"

"You've never been a good liar, Techna." Starscream accused. Techna froze at the slight harshness in his voice. He looked at her sternly. "Ever since you found Firestrike you've been on edge. What's going on?" Techna's optics widened and tears filled them. Starscream saw this and immediately lightened up.

"Starscream, you don't understand. I've gotten myself into deep scrap and I have to go through this alone." Techna stammered. She laid her helm on his chassis and began crying. Starscream hugged her and kissed her helm. "Please don't hate me." Starscream squeezed her closer.

"I swear on Primus that I will never hate you." Starscream whispered. Techna's body was shaking slightly as she cried. She didn't want to leave him. She was scared of what he'd do after she died. Would he forget about her? Would he move on knowing she'd want him to be happy with another femme? Would he become depressed? She didn't want him to mourn but she didn't want him to forget about her either.

"Starscream…if I died in this war, would you forget about me?" Techna whimpered. Starscream looked down at her in confusion. What was she talking about? But the poor distressed femme had a look of pain and sincerity and he realized that it was a valid fear.

"I would never forget you, you're my femme, Techna." Starscream whispered. He silently pulled her into their temporary room and held her servos tightly. "I know we're in the middle of a war but I need to get this off my chassis. I'm in love with you Techna and please, will you be my sparkmate?" Techna stared up at him in shock. He had just proposed to her! She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. Starscream pulled back with a gleam in his optic that Techna hadn't seen ever since the war began.

"Of course, Starscream!" Techna exclaimed. She paused momentarily then looked down. "Can we…can we wait until after the war? Or until it's at least calmed down. It'd make things more difficult." Starscream nodded in understanding.

"I'd wait an eternity for you." He whispered. Techna smiled warmly, but there was sadness behind it. She knew she would never get the chance to bond with him. The very thought of it made her spark sink, but she hid it well from her fiancée. An alarm went off causing the seekers to jump in surprise. They ran into the main hanger to see the others huddled around the monitor. "What's going on?"

"Another Autobot is preparing to land." Ratchet informed without turning away. Techna smiled slightly. At least they were gonna have more fighters. There was a ping and a message popped up. When they opened it Ratchet let out a low growl. On the screen were the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Techna smirked as the bots started talking to the new arrivals. Finally the twins noticed Techna and Starscream and yelled for them to look out.

"Relax we're from a different dimension. Starscream's actually an autobot there." Techna sighed. They all then dove into the explanation of how Starscream and Techna got there and why. The twins seemed fascinated, surprising Techna. The couple answered their question simply.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, what's your ETA?" Optimus asked after a while. Techna looked down to see StarRacer standing next to her Carrier waiting for Elita to pick her up. Techna tapped Elita on the shoulder and the femme smiled down at her daughter before holding her. Sunstreaker stopped in the middle of his sentence suddenly.

"AW is that a youngling?!" Sideswipe interrupted his twin. Sunstreaker saw the youngling and his optics widened. "Alright, fess up, whose is it?"

"Sideswipe, if I'm the one holding her wouldn't you assume that she's Optimus and I's?" Elita asked. Both of the twins' optics dashed between the Prime and his sparkmate and the femmeling.

"What?!" both gasped. Techna smirked as StarRacer giggled at the shock. Sideswipe even fell over and glitched, causing the majority of the autobots and humans to laugh. Even Optimus gave a small smirk. Sunstreaker facepalmed and turned to see if his brother was okay.

"Sunstreaker, you and Sideswipe will be able to hear StarRacer's story when you arrive. But for now, I believe you should revive Sideswipe." Optimus said in amusement. Sunstreaker sent his leader a glare before ending the transmission. Ratchet growled under his breath.

"It just had to be the twins." he grumbled. Techna snickered and shook her helm.

"Y'know, you had the same reaction when you rushed them to the med bay when they first landed." Techna commented. Everyone gave her a worried expression. "When we found the twins Shockwave had gotten to them first. Ironhide, Elita, Chromia, Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage all landed with them. Prowl was in the worst shape. Speaking of which how is Prowler?" Techna turned to Starscream who chuckled.

"He's back to normal." Starscream answered. Techna smiled and watched as StarRacer begged Optimus to let her go with them. He finally agreed and Starscream offered to stay behind so the humans could go with. Ratchet opened the ground bridge once the twins had landed. The autobots walked through and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stumble out.

"Woah, rough landing," Sideswipe grumbled. Techna smirked as they walked up to the group. When the twins saw StarRacer they immediately ran up to her. Techna snickered and looked at Elita.

"They're such sparklings." Techna observed. Elita giggled and agreed. Sunstreaker looked up at his leader and scowled.

"So what's the femmeling's story?" Sunstreaker asked. Optimus, Elita, Jack, and June explained what happened to StarRacer as she played with Sideswipe. The red mech tickled StarRacer and she squealed a little as she giggled.

"Oh how sweet." A voice snarled. Everyone snapped to Megatron who was approaching with Starscream and a bunch of vehicons. The autobots encircled StarRacer protectively.

"Let's kick some con aft!" Sunstreaker snarled. Elita hit him in the head and glared at him.

"Watch your language around my daughter!" Elita hissed. Sunstreaker scowled but glared at the cons.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatron roared.

* * *

I would've had this chapter up yesterday but it had been MusicalPrime's birthday so I couldn't contact her...happy birthday girl! :)

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed!


	16. Chapter 16

The humans stuck close to StarRacer as the autobots faced the decepticon army. StarRacer stood protectively near the humans, ready to help. Techna was prepared to defend the humans and younglings no matter what. It was in her nature to be protective of young species. Optimus ordered Mirage to grab StarRacer and the children and return to base, but they couldn't open a bridge without the risk of a con going as well. When a vehicon suddenly came running at her, Techna sprang into action and deployed her blasters. StarRacer held back a giggle when Techna was having problems fighting.

"Really, Techna? That's the best you can do?" StarRacer heard Starscream sneer from behind Techna. Techna cut the helm off of the con she was fighting, being tired of her terrible aim, and spun around just in time to get shot and flung back. She groaned painfully and glared up at Starscream. She stood and deactivated her swords.

"I'm more of a hand-to-hand kind of femme." Techna smirked. She punched Starscream in the faceplate, causing him to skid back. She dodge every one of his attacks with ease, knowing all of his tricks. "Really, Starscream? That's the best you can do?" Techna mocked. Starscream growled, but Techna was able to use his anger to her advantage. She was thankful now for teaching Starscream back on Cybertron. She jumped and swung her pede down so it struck Starscream across the faceplate. The seeker was knocked out and she knew she could kill him easily but it didn't feel right. She knew that she couldn't because of her dimension's Starscream so she left him to fight other cons.

When everyone was heading back to base Miko was rambling on about how awesome it was. Apparently she had videotaped the whole battle. StarRacer wasn't listening to her as she walked up to Elita to talk to her. Starscream was nowhere to be seen which slightly worried her, but she shook it off. When Starscream walked back inside through the hall the twins yelled for him to stop but it was too late. A bucket of bright pink paint fell on him. The poor seeker was too stunned to say or do anything. Everyone in the room was silent, including the twins. StarRacer couldn't help but gasp at the sight when it first happened. She wondered why Starscream wasn't reacting. The look on Techna's faceplate told her that she knew what was wrong.

"S-Starscream?" Sideswipe said nervously. Screamer snapped out of his haze and ran back down the hall.

"Scrap, Starscream wait!" Techna yelled before running after him. The twins stared in shock. What have they done? Ratchet walked up to them angrily holding up a wrench.

Techna tried to open the door to her room but it was locked tight. She cursed the twins under hear breath and started knocking on the door. The silver mech refused to let her in much to her dismay. Techna decided to leave him alone for now and stormed back into the main hanger where she shoved the twins harshly.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Techna snarled. The twins had a look of mixed shock and fear. StarRacer hid behind her Carrier in fear of Techna's fury. "Starscream's probably traumatized and won't let me in our room! Why the frag did you do that to him?!"

"W-We didn't mean to hit him!" Sunstreaker claimed. The twins were obviously frightened. Techna flinched when a servo was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Optimus with a stern look on his face.

"What happened in Starscream's past that was affecting him?" Optimus asked. Techna backed off and looked at the worried faces in the room. Firestrike seemed nervous as well. Techna let out a shaky sigh and leaned against the wall.

"Back on Cybertron before the war Starscream was a student at the Academy in the Crystal City. He wasn't the most…popular student there. He was always picked on for his scientific interests. He was actually the one who created the blueprints for the ground bridge. He was going to have it approved by the professors but they were taken by a classmate who was given all the credit for the machine. Anyways, he'd come home covered in wounds which I had to patch up. If his trine found out they'd probably do something to make it worse. One day he was late at the lab when he opened his door a bucket of PINK PAINT dropped on top of him. The mechs responsible had gotten it all on tape and played it all around Iacon. It took his trine and I days to get the paint off of him. It completely traumatized him. And your 'little prank' just brought back that memory! It doesn't help that his trine was offlined by my Creator!" Techna spat. Tears were starting to form in her optics at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Techna sat while talking to Thundercracker and Skywarp. The three of them had made plans to go have fun with Starscream considering the mech hadn't stopped working for days. They had saved up enough money to take him to the science museum in the higher class part of Iacon. Starscream had always dreamed about going there. When the door opened the trio looked up expectantly. What walked in was a shock to them._

"_Starscream, what happened?" Techna gasped. He looked near tears and was covered in pink paint. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked pissed off and Techna looked mortified. Starscream finally broke down and the three Cybertronians tried to comfort him._

"_Who did this?" Thundercracker growled. Starscream didn't answer, he only trembled and stuttered in between sobs. He said something about first his ground bridge and now this. Techna helped Thundercracker and Skywarp try to get the paint off of their brother._

"_Primus, this stuff is impossible to get off." Skywarp growled. Techna hugged Starscream tightly from behind. Techna checked her inner clock and realized how late it had gotten. She didn't want to leave Starscream yet so she sent a private comm. to her Creator saying that she'll be staying with a friend tonight._

_**End flashback**_

The autobots stared at her in surprise at the news. They had no idea what the seeker had really gone through before the war. It also made them wonder if their Starscream had gone through something similar. StarRacer was near tears as well. She couldn't believe what had happened to the poor seeker. Techna turned to the twins with a pained look. She saw the extreme guilt etched on their faceplates.

"That's why Starscream acted the way he did. He was mocked every day because of that one prank. I'm gonna go talk to him." Techna said. She walked down the hall before another word could be said. She growled under her breath when she found the door to be locked. She managed to override the controls and walked in to find Starscream curled up on the berth trembling. The door closed behind her and she locked it. Starscream looked up with scared optics.

"Why do people keep doing this to me? What have I ever done to them?" Starscream whimpered. Techna wrapped her arms around him and sat down on the berth. She noticed that he didn't even attempt to remove the paint. "D-Do they really see me as a decepticon?"

"Starscream they were aiming that prank at Ratchet, not you. You've done nothing wrong, Screamer." Techna cooed. She grabbed a rag from the berth-side table. "C'mon, let me get the paint off of you." She began to clean the pink paint while he started to calm down.

"T-Techna?" Starscream whispered. Techna paused and looked into his optics. "Thank you for being there for me after everything." Techna smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. Her spark sank when she realized the trauma he might go through when she dies to end the war. She finally calmed him down completely and he ended up falling asleep in her arms. She sighed in relief when the last of the paint was removed. She set him down so he was comfortable and left the room, checking to make sure that none of the paint had gotten on her. When she entered the main room everyone turned their attention to her.

"Is Starscream okay?" StarRacer asked. Techna smiled at the youngling but glared at the twins as they were lectured by Ratchet.

"He's in recharge now. Thankfully the paint was easier to remove than the idiots at the Academy used." Techna responded. She turned to the twins and walked up to them calmly. "You made him believe that you thought of him as a decepticon."

"Sorry," they both mumbled. Techna crossed her arms and frowned.

"It's not me you should apologize to." She stated before going over to talk to Arcee and Mirage. Arcee smiled at the femme and leaned against Mirage. "So word around the base is that you two are gonna be bonded in a few days."

"Oh…uh…you found out about the time?" Arcee said awkwardly. Techna smirked at the embarrassed couple. She even heard Mirage's cooling fans turn on. Techna snickered a little and leaned against the wall on her side.

"There's one more difference between our dimensions. In my dimension, you're already bonded." Techna informed. She heard choking and they turned to see Jack choking on his water from hearing that. Arcee, Mirage, and Techna all started laughing at his misfortune. Techna perked up when they heard footsteps coming from the hall. StarRacer jumped up and hugged Starscream's legs when he became visible. She couldn't help it after hearing about what had happened. The poor seeker lost his balance and fell on his aft. Ironhide snickered from his place next to Chromia. StarRacer grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Starscream…" StarRacer said shyly. Starscream smiled as he stood up.

"It's alright, Star." Starscream said. He refused to look at the twins while he walked up to Ironhide and talked to him for a while. Techna couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was back to normal. She saw Arcee and Mirage smirking at her.

"Uh…what's going on?" Techna asked nervously. Elita walked up and saw her sister and facepalmed.

"Oh no, Arcee has the smirk." Elita groaned. Chromia overheard and walked over to them with her own smirk.

"What's wrong with a smirk?" Techna asked. The trine dragged her down the hall, leaving the other amused Autobots behind. "Okay now tell me what this is all about!" the trine rolled their optics at the confused seeker.

"You're engaged to Starscream!" they announced together. Techna's cooling fans turned on and her optics widened. How did they figure it out?

"And don't bother trying to deny it, we can see it in your optics. We've seen it twice already for each other." Chromia said. Techna sighed and nodded. The trine wrapped her in a tight hug and when they pulled back there was a gleam in Techna's optics.

"Okay, if you EVER have a sparkling you must come back to visit us!" Elita said. Techna's spark sunk. She'd never be able to have a sparkling because of the decision she made to end the war. But she hid away that feeling and grinned.

"Okay, okay I promise if we do you can meet him or her." Techna laughed. Then her optics went to Arcee. "But if you and Mirage have a sparkling, I must meet them as well. Same goes for you and Hide Chromia." The femmes agreed.

**Techna's dimension**

The minibots sat on the back of the couch looking bored. The human children were playing video games. The small twins groaned when they heard Jack's mom drive in. While Techna, and now apparently Starscream, was in stasis the Jack's mother had been kidnapped by Airachnid and they saved her. Now the femme would always come to the base, much to everyone's dismay. Ratchet ran in suddenly, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Starscream…and…Techna's…bodies…disappeared!" the mech gasped in between breaths. The twins jumped up, effectively falling off of the couch.

"What?!" they screeched.

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like Starscream and Techna are in trouble!...or are they? Muah hahaha!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	17. Chapter 17

StarRacer played with the twins happily as the others talked about their next move. Her doorwing twitched in surprise when she heard a slight snicker. She turned and saw Techna trying hard not to laugh from her position next to the humans. StarRacer tilted her helm in confusion as Techna shook her helm. The others questioned the seeker about it out of curiosity.

"It's just a funny memory from Cybertron involving my brothers." Techna said with humor in her voice. Firestrike gave her a confused look but then it turned into amusement. The red seeker began laughing and was almost on the ground.

"Let me guess, when it took First Aid AND Ratchet to sedate them long enough for the checkup?" Firestrike asked. Techna giggled and nodded. StarRacer laughed wondering what it must've been like for the poor medics to deal with the minibots. "Just goes to show, they're the image of their Creator." Techna stopped and frowned.

"Too bad he disowned them both." Techna murmured. Firestrike stopped laughing as well and her wing twitched. The ground bridge opened, but seemed white again, and out walked Prima. Techna couldn't help but smile as the autobots walked up to him. StarRacer stuck close to her Carrier while watching the curious mech.

"Hello again. Starscream, Techna, it is time for you to return to your dimension." Prima said. Techna couldn't help but frown and glance at Firestrike. StarRacer frowned as well, knowing that Firestrike wouldn't be able to leave with them.

"What about Carrier?" Techna asked curiously. Firestrike sighed and shook her helm.

"I have business still left to do here. I'll be back as soon as possible." Firestrike promised. Techna nodded softly. She said goodbye to everyone, hugging StarRacer tight. StarRacer hugged her back and started crying. She felt Techna attach something to her arm secretly which scared her momentarily.

"This is something to remember me by, little one." Techna whispered into her audio receptor. "Keep it safe." And with that her new friends left through the bridge with Prima. StarRacer grabbed the thing Techna had given her and examined it. It was a small stone that fit in the palm of her hand.

"StarRacer," Optimus said as he knelt next to his daughter. "Where did you get that? Most of those were destroyed in the war!"

"Techna gave it to me," StarRacer said in surprise. "What is it?" The other autobots gathered around and looked surprised as well.

"It's a special rock from Cybertron given to younglings. It holds stories that, if you hold it right, will be shown in the rock." Firestrike explained with a smile. "I wonder why Techna gave it to you." StarRacer turned it over and saw an engraving on it.

"There's writing on it!" StarRacer exclaimed. "It says, 'Dear StarRacer, this had been my favorite story when I was your age back on Cybertron. My Creator had given this to me shortly after my Carrier had gone missing. I had kept it to remember her by. I hope you can remember me by this. Stay strong, Star. –Techna'."

"That's so cool!" Miko exclaimed. Firestrike smiled sadly, remembering telling Techna that story every night. StarRacer quickly learned how to read it and sat down against the wall to read. Jack smiled at her and shook her head.

"I remember back when she was human that she loved to read." The boy commented. Firestrike gave the teen a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Firestrike asked. The others sighed and began to explain the situation with StarRacer again.

* * *

Okay I know I haven't been updating and I know this is super short but I've been having the worst case of writers block! This was the last chapter I'm cowriting with MusicalPrime!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I have a few announcements at the end of this that I hope you will read! :)**

* * *

StarRacer waited patiently for her family to return home from a mission. Firestrike had gone back to her team after she was filled in on what's happened to the youngling. Mirage had stayed behind along with Ratchet and was currently keeping StarRacer company. StarRacer jumped when Ratchet began yelling at someone over the comm. link. Both autobots looked up at their medic in surprise.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Mirage asked as he stood up. Ratchet let out a heavy irritated sigh and turned to the spy.

"_Starscream _wishes to join the autobots." Ratchet growled. StarRacer's optics widened at the information. The SIC of the decepticons himself wanted to join _them_? She then remembered how Megatron had treated him and that he actually was the one who freed her before Mirage showed up. "Optimus I know you believe that everyone can change but do you remember what he did to StarRacer?"

"He actually saved me, Ratchet." StarRacer corrected quietly. Ratchet looked surprised, especially when Mirage nodded in agreement. "He didn't let Megatron touch me and even released me when the alarm went off."

"I was there when it happened, but I don't trust him." Mirage growled the last part. StarRacer listened as her Creator explained how Starscream could actually be useful and that he'd be kept far away from his daughter. When things were settled Mirage decided to take StarRacer on a drive. Not long after the other-dimension bots left StarRacer found out that she was a Pretender and could transform into her 9 yr. old human self. She loved how she could go home with Jack sometimes and pretend to be human again for a while.

"Mirage, do you think Starscream changed?" StarRacer asked curiously. A sigh came from the car as he drove down the deserted road.

"I don't trust him, but he might've changed. Everyone deserves a second change _piccolo._" (little one) Mirage responded. StarRacer paused and contemplated on what to say next. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, not sure how to continue the conversation. When they made it back to the base they were both shocked to see most of the bots frozen and Arcee beaten badly. When StarRacer got out of Mirage the Italian bot transformed and ran up to his femme.

"Where's Creator and Carrier?" StarRacer asked Bumblebee. The scout looked down at the youngling hesitantly as she transformed back into her bipedal form.

"_Airachnid hit them and the others besides Ratchet, Arcee, and I with the immobilizer."_ He said. _"And…Starscream attacked Arcee. He's a neutral now."_

"Oh…" StarRacer went quiet and glanced over at the humans who were talking amongst themselves. StarRacer smiled when her Creator came out and tackled him in a hug. Optimus picked up his young daughter and held her close to his chassis. "What happened?"

"Starscream and Airachnid, that's what happened." Arcee growled from her spot. StarRacer sunk into Prime more at the venom in her aunt's voice. Arcee noticed and looked away. "Sorry, Starr. It's been a long day."

"It's okay Auntie 'Cee." StarRacer said softly. When Elita came out from the med bay she hugged her daughter with a sigh. Jack couldn't help but smile at the family in front of him. It hurt to think that she was no longer a part of his family, only part of Optimus'. He didn't feel angry about it, only sad that he didn't have a little sister anymore. He pretended to be happy for them at that moment, silently wishing she hadn't been Cybertronian.

* * *

**Okay so here are my announcements:**

1. 'Tis official: I have run out of ideas. If you have any ideas for a chapter or would like to try and write one, pleassssssse contact me!

2. I have this as a longer version on my profile and I'll be posting on my other stories-in-progress as well. Suicide rates have gone up alot lately, and it's scary. I was almost one of them as well a couple years ago. Sometimes, death really seems like the only option. But what I learned last year was that there's always a reason to live. I had gotten help from a complete stranger who I was originally scared of in my highschool class. She became my friend when it felt like I had lost all of mine. I'm not complaining about my past, honestly it's made me the person I am today. Now, before you stop reading because of boredom I want you, my darling readers, if you ever need someone to talk to, someone to understand, someone to talk you out of harming yourself, or just a friend, PM me and I will be there. I will listen, I will understand, I will be an ally. I will do my best to help you because I do care about others. I don't want people to die because of bullies or because of family issues or some other thing. If you think you have no reason to live because no one's there for you, let me be that reason, the one to be there for you. I know I'm just some random author on Fanfiction but I want to help make a difference. I don't want to be known for this so don't think I'm just doing this to be popular or to get more reviews because that is NOT the case. Just remember, there will always be someone there for you, you just need to find them.

3. This is to those who think messing with people is funny. _It's not._ Like I said in number two, suicide rates have gone up and it's a scary thought. People inflict harm upon themselves because of how they are treated by their peers. Bullying is cruel and it does more damage than most believe. If you see someone who looks like barely more than a ghost, being taunted or just plain alone, go and be an ally. A friend.

Authors and readers of Fanfiction, let's work together to put a stop to bullying! Spread the news and don't let the news stop! People's lives are in danger and they need our help! I dare you to stand up for what is right! Be their autobot! Be their guardian from the decepticons known as bullies. Be an ally!

Thanks guys for reading and I hope you think about what I've said.


	19. Chapter 19

Extra long chapter to make up for the super short ones! :D

* * *

"I'm so borrrrred!" Miko complained for the hundredth time. Ratchet growled, wondering why he was stuck watching the children while Mirage watched StarRacer. The others had left on yet another mission, leaving the medic, spy, and youngling alone at base. Jack and Raf were finishing their homework being silent, which Ratchet was thankful of, but it could not be said the same for the hyper-as-ever Miko.

"Then why don't you go home?" Ratchet snarled. StarRacer winced from her spot on the floor at his tone. Miko crossed her arms and pouted, but remained silent. To Ratchet's relief, Optimus called for a ground bridge. Everyone walked in carrying armfuls of energon crystals. StarRacer grinned and ran up to Elita once she had put down her stack.

"Looks like you guys got a lot." Jack commented. The twins, after putting down their stacks, walked up to the humans.

"Yeah, and we got to practice jet judo on Soundwave!" Sideswipe laughed. The humans gave them a confused expression. "What? You've never heard of jet judo?"

"That's because only you two do it!" Ratchet growled. "Primus I swear you two are sometimes worse than how the trine used to be."

"Hey!" Arcee, Chromia, and Elita exclaimed together. Jack looked over at his guardian in slight surprise.

"Come on Hatchet, give them a break." Mirage chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I mean, we were raised in low-class Kaon. That is, until Elita got a job with Orion Pax." Chromia teased. Elita stuck her glossa out at her sister, who just mirrored the action.

"I'm curious, how did you two meet?" Raf asked.

**Flashback**

Orion Pax was hard at work at the Hall of Records in Iacon while his mentor, Alpha Trion, was busy training new workers. He had to admit that his job was boring at times, but it was the only one he had. He wondered how his brother, Megatronus, was doing in the gladiator pits in Kaon. That mech always seemed to be getting himself into trouble, even when they were sparklings. Orion was brought out of his thoughts when a femme walked in studying a datapad. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hi, my name's Elita One, do you know where I can find a mech called Orion Pax?" she asked quietly. Orion didn't understand why she was so nervous to be around him. He was never a fighter.

"I am Orion Pax. What do you need?" Orion responded. The femme looked slightly relieved that she'd found him.

"Sorry, if I don't seem all that out-going. My sister have been bugging me lately so I've been sorta quiet. I just finished training and Alpha Trion told me to be your partner for now. Is that alright?" Elita asked, a little more strongly than she had been earlier. Orion nodded and had her sit next to him at the large desk. She turned out to be a hard worker, even as she told him of her sisters, Arcee and Chromia.

Said femmes were walking to their sisters' workplace. They chatted nonchalantly about the possible war on their servos. Elita was the leader of the trine and she was currently trying to find out more about the threats by working at the Hall of Records. The femme was a spy, yes, but not a treacherous one. She only needed to find out if there really was a war brewing so they could be ready to protect themselves. When the entered the Hall of Records a giant mech walked up to them, making the sisters feel dwarfed.

"I know the real reason why your sister is here." The mech said. Arcee swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Though I am surprised you'd go through such troubles to gain information on a fantasy war."

"We knew there was a war starting up, we just wanted to know when and how so we could protect our family." Chromia stated coolly. The mech smirked and held out his servo which the two femmes shook.

"My name's Alpha Trion, I was Elita One's trainer. I'll go get her for you." He introduced before going into another room where Orion and Elita were still talking. Alpha Trion smirked at how Orion seemed to be so comfortable around her after only a short period of time. "Elita One, your sisters are here to take you home."

"Oh, okay. Goodbye Orion, it was nice meeting you." Elita said.

"Goodbye Elita." Orion said with a semi-sad smile. She had been the first person since he moved to Iacon that really took the time to get to know him other than his mentor and Ratchet. When Elita entered the main room she was greeted by her sisters. After saying a quick farewell to Alpha Trion they left. Elita remained unusually quiet the whole walk home which worried her trine.

"Hey Elita, what's bugging ya?" Chromia finally asked while turning around. Arcee stopped as well and crossed her arms at her sister. Elita looked down quickly in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Elita said. "It was just a long day at work."

"Uh huh, sure." Arcee mumbled. Chromia narrowed her optics before the snapped wide again. She grinned widely and bit back a snicker. "Chromia?"

"You met a mech!" Chromia accused. Arcee's optics widened and she turned to Elita whose cooling fans had turned on. "Let me guess, it's whoever was your partner today. You have to tell us who!"

"Yeah I met a mech, but-"

"Ooh our sis has a crush?" Arcee smirked. Elita groaned and stormed away from her triumphant sisters. The next day she was sent back to work with Orion again. They had a lot of work to do but it felt worth it considering they shared a lot in common. Elita told him more about her sisters and she learned of his twin brother, Megatronus. Suddenly a red and white bot with blue optics ran into the room.

"Orion, Megatronus has been critically injured in a battle!" the medic exclaimed. Orion jumped up, Elita following pursuit.

"Where is he, Ratchet?" Orion asked. Ratchet raised his optic ridge at Elita but motioned for them to follow. Orion left a datapad with a message explaining the situation in case Alpha Trion went looking for them. Elita didn't know why she was going with them, but she was worried for Orion and his brother. She knew all about sibling bonds, having two herself, and she knew that it'd hurt Orion physically and emotionally if Megatronus offlined. When they left the building they transformed and drove straight for Kaon. When they transformed and began to walk towards the hospital there were a lot of perverted remarks made at Elita.

"How much for one night?" "Why don't you come home with me little femme?" And so on so on. Elita began to feel uncomfortable and slunk away. Orion let out a low growl and glared at whoever tried to get to her. Not all of Kaon was this bad, but Megatronus happened to live in the worst part of it. Elita felt a little more secure when he did so. When they made it to the hospital Knockout, a young medic still in training, was trying his hardest to keep Megatronus stable.

"Orion, femme, stay out here for 10 klicks or so until I can get him stabilized." Ratchet ordered. Elita, not even bothered that he didn't bother learning her name, and Orion nodded and waited in the lobby. Orion stared at the med bay doors uneasily. Elita put a servo on his shoulder and offered him a sad smile. He put his servo over the one on his shoulder.

"Why did you come?" Orion asked. Elita sighed and removed her servo and put it on her lap, looking down at it.

"I don't know. I guess it just reminded me of the time I found out Chromia had gotten put into ICU." Elita answered. Orion's optics widened. "When we were younglings we didn't know how to close our bonds when we're in pain so we felt anything and everything. Our family wasn't exactly the most peaceful at the time. We lived in the lower parts of Kaon, I grew up here. One day there was a fight that had broken out and Chromia…" Elita shook her helm sadly.

"The poor thing had accidentally gotten in the middle of the fight and a stray shot hit her in the stomach." The receptionist at the counter said sorrowfully. "She's very lucky to be alive. I had to manually block her bond from Arcee and Elita when they started feeling the immense pain as well."

"Orion, this is my old friend Solarflare. She's actually a medic in training." Elita said with a small smile. "Solar, this is Orion Pax. We work together at the Hall of Records in Iacon."

"So you finally made it to Iacon!" Solarflare said happily. She noticed how close the two were sitting together and smirked. "Ooh, do I see love blooming?" Elita's cooling fans turned on and she looked down.

"Solar you're worse than Arcee and Chromia!" Elita accused embarrassedly. Solarflare only laughed at their reactions, Orion not knowing what to say. Finally Ratchet came back out and was confused to see his trainee laughing while Orion looked confused and the femme he'd never met before glaring at Solarflare.

"What in the All Spark is going on?" Ratchet demanded. The three bots jumped and faced the angered medic. "Megatronus is awake now, you can see him Orion." When Orion left to see his brother Ratchet glared at the femmes in the room. "Solarflare what is going on in here?"

"Sorry Ratchet, but Elita's an old friend of mine. She grew up here and I was just bugging her about something that happened in our past." Solarflare said sheepishly. Elita looked down shyly when Ratchet looked over at her in surprise.

"Elita? As in Elita One, Arcee and Chromia's sister?" Ratchet asked. Elita smiled slightly and nodded. She wondered when he'd recognize her.

"I'm surprised you're still working in lower Kaon, with your skills you could work in any area." Elita commented. Ratchet shrugged lightly with a sigh.

"I'm needed here more than anywhere else. How did you end up in Iacon?" Ratchet asked. Elita told him about how her trine had finally managed to make it to Iacon and for them each to get a job. She even told them her true intentions when she had originally started to work at the Hall of Records. Ratchet, when Elita was done, glanced at the med bay doors before turning back to her. "Neither of you repeat a word of what I'm about to tell you, understand?"

"Yes sir." The femmes said simultaneously. Ratchet sighed and rechecked to make sure they were truly alone.

"There's word going around that Megatronus is starting a rebellion. He wants to speak with the High Council first to see if they will change Cybertron. His views are smart and I agree, but the way he's going at this if he doesn't succeed in persuading the Council, he might very well cause a civil war. He hasn't revealed his intentions to Orion yet, but I'm sure he's going to want his brother to back him up at the Council meeting." Ratchet informed. Elita's optics widened as she stood quickly.

"I have to warn Arcee and Chromia!" Elita exclaimed. She tried to run out but Ratchet hit her in the helm with a wrench. She rubbed the dent and glared at him. "Ow Ratchet! What was that for?"

"What did I tell you? You can't tell anyone about this!" Ratchet growled. Elita pouted but returned to her seat. No one in the room noticed that Megatronus and Orion had heard everything that was said.

Late one night there was a knock on the door of Elita One, Arcee, and Chromia's shared house. Each of the three groaned and tried to ignore it. The war had already started and they had been in a major battle earlier that day and didn't want to get up. When there was a gunshot outside all three jumped out of their berths and ran for the door. They should've known something bad was happening if the person was visiting at this time of night. On their doorstep lay Solarflare, severely wounded.

"Solar!" the trine exclaimed. The decepticon responsible for the injury tried to shoot them too but was instantly offlined by Chromia. Elita and Arcee pulled their friend inside as Chromia ran to get the First Aid Kit. Arcee, having the most medical training, began working on the most dangerous parts while Elita made sure to turn off her pain receptors in case she onlined. Chromia looked outside to check that there were no more decepticons.

"I'm going to get Ratchet and Prime." Chromia growled. "Stay here."

"Stay safe!" the two replied. About 20 klicks later the CMO and leader ran into the house, Chromia following them close behind. Arcee led Ratchet to her room, saying they could use her berth for a medical one. When they left Chromia and Elita were alone with Optimus. Elita sat on the ground and curled up with her knees to her chassis. Solarflare was her best friend and because they were too lazy to get up, she was shot. She felt arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Optimus holding her. Chromia had apparently left the room because they were now alone.

"O-Optimus?" Elita whimpered as she began to cry. Optimus rubbed her back soothingly. Her spark warmed at the motion and she leaned into him. "I-It's all my fault. I should've gotten up instead of staying in my berth."

"Shh. No it's not, Elita." Optimus murmured. He tightened his hold on her momentarily before pulling back. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her faceplate. Finally Arcee came into the room in tears. Elita froze and looked up at her sister, fearing the worst.

"Ratchet said there's nothing left he can do. She's going to offline soon." Arcee said. Elita's optics widened and she couldn't speak. Optimus put a servo on her shoulder, but she still didn't give a reaction. Arcee looked over at Optimus with sorrowful optics. "Optimus, can I talk to you for a minute?" The Prime nodded and stood. They walked into another room and Arcee crossed her arms. "You love Elita, don't you?"

"Arcee-"

"No, Prime, you're not going to convince me otherwise. You love my sister, and I can tell she feels the same way through our bond. Tell me the truth, did you ask her to bond with you?" Arcee's voice was serious. Optimus was silent before he smiled a little.

"Not yet, but I plan to." Arcee grinned and shook her helm.

"Never thought I'd get you to admit that, just don't tell Chromia unless she says yes. But I wouldn't be too worried about that. Now go be with her, she could really use your support." Optimus nodded and walked back into their living room. Elita was crying again in the corner with Chromia trying to comfort her. When the blue femme saw him she back away to give them space. Optimus knelt in front of her before pulling her into a hug. Chromia smiled a little before leaving to help Ratchet take Solarflare's body to the morgue. Elita felt guilty for not helping her friend in the first place.

"Elita look at me." Optimus whispered. She looked up into his bright blue optics painfully. "Solarflare's passing wasn't your fault, or Arcee's, or Chromia's. Please stop blaming yourself." He then surprised her with a soothing kiss.

Elita One paced the living room of the house she now shared with Optimus. She had just returned from her checkup with Ratchet and she had something very important to tell him. When the Prime finally came home she welcomed him with a hug. Optimus smiled and returned the embrace but he could sense that something was wrong when she pulled him onto the couch.

"Optimus…there's something I need to tell you" Elita said quietly. Optimus placed a servo on hers and gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm…carrying." Optimus' optics widened and a look of shock was planted on his face. He couldn't find his voice for a minute, but when he did he picked her up and swung her around laughing happily.

"Mech or femme?" Optimus asked, his optics glinting with happiness. Elita shook her helm with a sadistic smirk.

"I'm not going to tell!" she teased. Optimus frowned, deciding to play along with her game. "Besides, you should be patient enough to see what she's going to be."

"We're…having a femme?" Optimus asked. Elita smirked and hugged him again. Optimus couldn't believe it, he was going to be a Creator! Then the realization finally sunk in: they were in the middle of a war with a sparkling on the way. Scrap.

Elita smiled as she held her newborn sparkling close to her chassis. The little femme had finally fallen into recharge in her Carrier's arms. Elita couldn't believe she was a Carrier now, it seemed so unreal. But here she was, with a sparkling to call her own. She sighed, wishing Optimus didn't have to go on that mission a few days ago. There was a knock at the door and to her surprise and joy, in stepped Optimus with a wide smile.

"Hi Optimus!" Elita said quietly. The Prime gingerly walked over and his intakes hitched at the sight of his little daughter. "She just went into recharge. What should we name her?" Optimus turned his helm to face her with a gentle smile.

"StarRacer."

**End flashback**

"Aw!" Miko exclaimed at various parts.

"Wait, Prime shows emotion?" the twins asked. Everyone glared at them so they shut up. StarRacer noticed that Jack looked a little sad and she knew exactly why. So she transformed down into Reyna and ran up the steps. Before Jack, or anyone else for that matter, could question her actions she wrapped him in a big hug. Jack was surprised but hugged her back.

"You'll always be my big brother."

* * *

Okay so if you read my latest update on Back Story Time! you'd know that I put the chapter in here! :D

Hope you liked it! :)


	20. Chapter 20

WOW! Already 46 reviews? That's almost 50! Thanks so much you guys!

* * *

**Autobot Aerialbot Base**

Firestrike walked into the Aerialbot base after leaving the main Autobot base. She saw several of her soldiers talking nonchalantly, not even noticing that their leader was distressed. Firestrike knew that it'd only be a matter of time before Techna would give her spark to end the war in the other dimension. She decided against telling either team about the plan, in fear of what they might think. Besides, that would only hurt StarRacer considering the youngling loved Techna like a sister. An alarm went off and everyone in the room jumped. Firestrike's optics narrowed as she saw their own ground bridge open and glow white.

"Aerialbots, hold fire unless I say so." Firestrike commanded with a raised servo. The bots stood in defensive positions, but Firestrike knew who would come through the portal. She didn't tell the others only because they didn't know that she was from a different dimension. Her optics narrowed even more when Prima had yet to come through. Firestrike grabbed a datapad and quickly wrote something on it before handing it to her SIC. "Windchaser, you're the leader now. I'm sorry that I can't explain everything now, but you have to get this to Optimus Prime immediately. You may read it, but it's extremely important that he gets this datapad!"

"B-But Firestrike! What are you doing?" Windchaser stammered. Firestrike put a servo on his shoulder with a small smile. They'd understand soon enough. She ran through the ground bridge without any more hesitation. Windchaser fell silent and hesitantly turned on the datapad. When he read the letter she almost dropped it in fear and shock. He turned and chose two others, Breezeflower and AirRipper, and made the others leave the room. He explained the situation and they all agreed to find the other autobots. "Aerialbots, roll out!"

**Autobot Base**

It was a quiet day, no decepticons or mech bothering the autobots. Yeah, like _that _would last long. They knew the peace wouldn't last long, but they didn't expect the way it did. StarRacer was playing with the twins while Mirage was in the med bay for a checkup. Optimus was at the monitors. Arcee's trine was out on patrol. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching as the humans played a video game and Ironhide was doing target practice. Everyone was startled the sounds of jet engines neared the base. Everyone prepared their blasters and StarRacer hid behind her Creator. Everyone but the humans relaxed when they saw it was only a few of the Aerialbots. When they transformed none of them looked very happy.

"Which one of you is Optimus Prime?" a light blue one growled. Miko was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. But before she could say anything Jack had his hand over her mouth. Optimus eyed them suspiciously at their question.

"I am Optimus Prime, why are you here and not with Firestrike? And who are you?" Optimus asked. The seeker Frisbee-tossed a datapad at the Prime with an unamused glare. The three aerialbots did not look pleased at all.

"My name's Windchaser, I was Firestrike's SIC before she went through a strange portal and put me in charge. She also told us to read this datapad and give it to you." Windchaser growled. Optimus looked down at the datapad in his servo in surprise.

"My designation's Breezeflower, Windchaser's sparkmate. This is our medic AirRipper." A light pink femme said, motioning to a red and white femme. AirRipper said nothing, only nodded sharply. "Well what are you waiting for? Read it. _Out loud._" Optimus sighed and turned on the datapad.

_To my fellow autobots,_

_The war is ending in my dimension, but not in a way anyone would expect. I fear for the life of my daughter, I'm the only one who knows how to save her from her own destiny. She's about to sacrifice her spark for the life of everyone else's. I'm leaving your dimension, forever. I haven't seen my sons in years, and I fear that it may be too late to get the sparkmate I fell in love with to return to his old self. Aerialbots, since I know you're probably reading this, I want you to know that I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about my past. Optimus Prime and the other autobots will explain to you my real story and about my family. I fear this is goodbye forever._

_Until all are one,  
Firestrike_

"What does she mean that she has a family from a different dimension? Who's her sparkmate? We need answers!" AirRipper finally spoke. By this time Ironhide and the trine had returned and heard the letter. StarRacer felt near tears, understanding that Techna might offline. She clung closer to Optimus who'd just finished reading it.

"Windchaser, Breezeflower, AirRipper, do you have much time? It's a very long story." Optimus sighed heavily. The three bots nodded so everyone began to explain Firestrike's real past. "Her daughter's name is Techna, she'd been here for a few days while in stasis in her other dimension. Firestrike's sparkmate is their dimension's Megatron."

"What? No, Firestrike would never fall in love with that monster!" Windchaser yelled angrily. The Aerialbots were fuming, unable to believe what had been said about their ex-leader. StarRacer cringed and transformed down into her human form and hid in a place where no one could get to her.

"Scrap, StarRacer come here." Elita said worriedly. She ran up to where her daughter was hiding and tried to coax her out. Jack was starting to get annoyed by the three visitors, they were scaring his adoptive little sister. The children ran down the stairs to help Elita with StarRacer. Jack turned to the aerialbots with a glare.

"You could try and lower your voice a little! StarRacer was friends with Techna and this is kinda upsetting to find out that she's going to die! She's only a youngling!" Jack growled. Everyone was surprised how protective he was of StarRacer. When Jack got to her he couldn't fit in the small hole. "Come on, Reyna. Please come out of there."

"No!" Reyna whined. Jack could hear the autobots arguing and he sighed. "Why does Techna have to die?"

"I don't know Rey, but it's going to be okay. Firestrike's gonna make sure she's alright." Jack sighed gently. Reyna hesitated but then threw herself out of her little nest and into Jack's arms. Jack knew that even though she was an alien, she was still a child who shouldn't have to go through this kind of scrap. The aerialbots stopped arguing with the autobots long enough to see the two humans and how Reyna had truly been affected by the war. When Jack backed up enough StarRacer transformed back into her bipedal form, only to be picked up by Elita. Optimus turned to the aerialbots.

"There has been many sacrifices made in war, both in this dimension and in that of Firestrike. All have their victims." Optimus said sadly. Windchaser couldn't remove his optics from the poor youngling. Guilt filled his spark when he realized that he caused the femmeling to hide in fear. Eventually the aerialbots had to leave with heavy sparks. Windchaser hesitated and turned back to the autobots.

"I'm…" he sighed. "I apologize for my actions today. I especially apologize for upsetting StarRacer."

"All is forgiven, don't hesitate to contact us if you or your team need anything." Optimus said while putting a servo on the mech's shoulder. Windchaser gave a sad smile.

"You too. Until all are one."

"Until all are one." Everyone in the room responded. Windchaser transformed and flew out of the base.

"So…what does 'until all are one' mean?" Miko asked. The autobots groaned and the humans facepalmed. "What?"

* * *

Tada! Oh and by the wayyyyy Techna-*get's hit in the head by MusicalPrime* OW! What was that for?

MP: Don't tell them! They'll have to read the last chapter of NLIW to understand fully!

ASR: Okay okay! Sheesh!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	21. Chapter 21

***In a creepy voice* I'm baaaaack!  
Elita: *hits me on the head* Stop that you're scaring StarRacer!  
Me: Okay! Okay! Sheesh. On with the story!**

* * *

June went outside the base after the visit from the Aerialbots. The way StarRacer had reacted to the arguments wasn't alien to June. The reaction was exactly like that one horrible day years ago. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that right now. If she continued to do so then she'd more than likely begin to cry. It was a painful experience. She heard heavy footsteps behind her so she turned to face Optimus Prime.

"Good evening, Nurse Darby." He greeted. His low rumbling voice felt soothing to the woman. It reminded her so much of how her husband used to be. Again, she shook those thoughts away. It wouldn't be right to randomly start crying in front of the leader of the autobots. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about how StarRacer acted when the Aerialbots were yelling at you guys. That's not the first time she acted like that. When my husband and I divorced she began to blame herself for every fight. You're a lot like how he used to be, actually." June sighed. Optimus frowned. Jack's father left them?

"What happened?" Optimus asked, suddenly feeling protective of his daughter. Not only her, but Jack and June as well. June smiled up at him and sat down to lean against the wall of rock behind her. It was a long story and she didn't wish to stand during the entire thing.

**Flashback**

June Windhowser (later on known as June Darby) sat down in her seat with a sigh. The fifteen year old ran a hand through her long black hair as she stared down at the homework she was about to turn in. Teenagers surrounded her chatting about random stuff, completely ignoring her. She never really fit in with the "popular" crowd, or any crowd at all for that matter. Her dark eyes looked up when there was a tap on her desk. In front of her stood a new student, one with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He had sort of a shy smile but it was a smile. He seemed unsure about who to sit by so he decided on the outcast?

"Hey, my name's John, John Darby. Can I sit next to you?" he asked. June shrugged with a small smile.

"Sure, I'm June Windhowser. Lame last name huh?" she chuckled. John smirked and sat down in the empty seat next to her. They passed notes during the class, even after they had been caught. June told him of her dream of becoming a nurse and he was hoping to be a mechanic. He'd talk about how every machine is like a life to take care of. June couldn't help but snicker at how excited he'd get over it. They were living in Jasper, Nevada. There wasn't a single auto mechanic shop in sight at the time and John would fix up people's cars for free so they could leave the dead-end town faster.

"June, John! Pay attention!" the teacher snapped. June blushed and looked down at her desk as people snickered. When the bell rang she gathered her stuff and headed for the cafeteria. John caught up to her with a worried look. He didn't like how people were laughing at her for talking to him during class and getting caught.

"Hey June, you okay?" He asked. She set down her stuff on a table before grabbing a tray for her food. He grabbed his own and got in line behind her. "I mean, you looked upset when everyone laughed."

"It's nothing. I've dealt with this since junior high. That was nothing." June mumbled as she sat down at the table. John frowned but let the matter drop…for now. They enjoyed their lunch and talked about random subjects.

**Time skip**

It was graduation day, and guess who was the valedictorian? June Windhowser of course! She was at the top of her class that year even though she had been distracted by John most of the time. He said that he had a surprise for her after the ceremony at the party at her house. When they finally got home there was a big party with their families. June sat on a tree branch waiting for John to walk by, and when he did she sprung out and tackled him to the ground. He laid there in surprise for a moment and flipped so he was on top of her. He laughed as she pouted.

"I win!" he exclaimed. June pushed him off and stood up. They climbed back into the tree and watched the party in silence. "So, what are you planning on doing now that we've graduated?"

"Well…I need to talk to you about that. I was accepted into the NYU Florida College of Nursing…full scholarship and everything. I'm leaving Jasper." June admitted. John froze and was silent. "I'll come back, I promise. But this is my dream, John. Wasn't there something you needed to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He sighed. June gave him a curious look, but didn't press more. They just enjoyed the night and the time they had together before she had to leave Jasper.

**Several years later**

June sighed in relief when the familiar town of Jasper, Nevada came into view. It was nice to be home, even though her parents had moved to another city nearby. She smiled when the taxi parked outside of the house she hadn't seen in forever. The old tree was still standing and she couldn't help but feel excited. She didn't carry the bags with her when she ran up to knock on the door. When John opened the door he was taken off guard by a girl tackling him in a hug.

"June?!" he gasped. He hugged her back tightly. "You're back!"

"Of course I am! I'm moving back into my parents' old house now that they've moved." June exclaimed. Did I forget to mention they had been neighbors since they were little? Well they were. "And I already have a job at the nearby hospital."

"That's great! You finally get to live your dream!" John smiled at her. They grabbed her things and went over to her house to catch up on what's happened. Apparently John had also been living his dream, he now had his own auto shop. John pulled something out of his pocket that he had been holding onto since their graduation. "Hey June, remember at the graduation party how I suddenly changed my mind about talking to you about something?"

"Yeah, it was right after I told you that I was moving away. Why?" June asked as she put something away in a desk. John stood from his chair and turned her so she'd face him.

"I've been waiting years to ask you this and June…" he knelt down on one knee and opened the box in front of her to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Tears welled up in June's eyes and she couldn't find her voice for a moment.

"Yes! A million times yes!" she exclaimed.

**A few years later**

June lay in the hospital bed with a happy smile as the nurse handed her a small bundle in a blue blanket. June looked down happily at her newborn baby boy. The door opened and John followed a nurse inside the room. He grinned joyfully at the sight of his son. He sat in the seat next to June and looked down at him. June, without looking away from the baby, leaned against her husband.

"What should we name him?" John asked. June thought for a minute then handed her son to his father.

"How about Jackson?" she suggested.

Their lives only went downhill after this.

**13 years later**

A 13 year old Jackson Darby watched with his little adoptive sister Reyna, who was only 5, in worry as his parents fought. They gasped when John slapped June hard across the face and called her a word that Jack refused to repeat. John then left the house in a rage and never came back. June knelt on the ground and began to cry as the love of her life left her as a single mom. Jack and Reyna ran up and hugged in hopes to understand what was going on.

"Momma?" she asked. June looked at him and petted his hair. "Where's daddy going?"

"I don't know, and I'm afraid daddy might not be coming home." June answered. Reyna didn't understand, why would he leave them forever? Had she done something wrong? She realized that they must've been fighting because he didn't want Reyna, she even heard him say it a couple times. June realized in fear that she had to raise Jack and Reyna alone and support them on a nurse's salary.

**End flashback**

"He only came back to get a real divorce. He fought for custody over Jack, but didn't want anything to do with Reyna. I won custody over them both and we never saw or heard from him again. He's supposed to pay child support but he never does. Reyna after that tried as hard as she could to 'earn my love' even though she was already like my own daughter. It traumatized her and now she can't stand heated arguments that include someone she cares about." June finished. Optimus' spark burned in anger. How dare that man treat his own family that way!

"Nurse Darby if there's anything, anything at all, that you need do not hesitate in coming to us. You and Jack have become close to my team and I. If this man 'John' tries to take Jack away warn me so I can have Agent Fowler aide you in keeping him." Optimus said. June smiled sadly and wiped away the tears from the memory.

"Thank you Optimus, that means more than you think." June sighed. Optimus smiled at the woman and they both went back inside the base. StarRacer was playing with the twins again and the humans were getting ready to leave. Optimus watched them leave sadly. He was surprised by what they had been through, but he will stay true to his word and help the Darby's in any way he can. For now, however, he must focus at the tasks at hand. But as he worked at the monitor, June's story haunted the back of his processor. He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't leave him alone anytime soon and went to bed along with the others. It was truly a long day for the Prime. He didn't realize how long tomorrow would be too…

* * *

**Hehe used another chapter from Back Story Time...BUT IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT! By the way, I'm putting BST on hold for now. Sorry!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Yay another update! :)

So this is a little more on the internal battles StarRacer goes through. Turns out her human past wasn't always perfect...

* * *

StarRacer couldn't help but feel mortified as she watched the "highlights" of the Monster Truck Rally Miko took Bulkhead to. She had to agree with Ratchet on one thing: it was a blood sport. The computer beeped and StarRacer felt relieved at the distraction. She was currently in her human form so she was up on the balcony watching them talk about some sort of Data Cylinder. When the normal crowd left she looked around and groaned.

"Mirage, Ratchet, the humans went through again!" StarRacer said. Both mechs looked around and cursed slightly. StarRacer covered her ears as her eyes widened. If her Carrier or Creator knew that they were using those words around her they'd be in deep scrap. Ratchet began yelling into the comm. link at Miko before opening the ground bridge. StarRacer jumped over the railing and transformed as she landed. "I'm going to go help Miko bring it to the base!"

"Absolutely not! The decepticons are after you to try and figure out who your sparkparents are and to use you! We lost you once, don't ask it to be twice." Ratchet finished gravely. StarRacer looked at her pedes, she never seemed to be able to help without getting captured or hurt. Finally the autobots ran inside the base, looking disappointed. StarRacer instantly went up to her Creator and hugged him happily.

"At least _someone _didn't follow us through." Arcee said as she glared down at the humans. Miko didn't seem to notice as she rambled on about what just happened. Optimus picked up StarRacer with a smile. She seemed so innocent, which made it harder to raise her in this war. He didn't want her to grow up a warrior like a few bots like Bumblebee had. His attention was drawn away from her when Bulkhead started talking scientifically.

"What's going on with Bulk?" StarRacer asked. She was surprised to hear him start to talk like a scientist would. Optimus put her down and told her to play with the twins while they discussed what to do with the Wrecker. Obviously Sideswipe and Sunstreaker complained about not being in the conversation, but they stopped at the stern look Optimus and Elita gave them. As they walked out of the med bay StarRacer couldn't help but fidget nervously. Sideswipe noticed and turned to her.

"You okay youngling?" he asked. Sunstreaker stopped and turned too. StarRacer looked a little upset, but they had no idea about what though. Suddenly she started crying and the twins panicked. They took her into their room and tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey, sweetspark what's wrong? Did we say something mean?"

"N-No, but please tell me the truth. Am I really useless in this war?" StarRacer asked. This shocked the twins. The femmeling that's kept Elita and Optimus going thinks she's useless? Sure she can't fight on the battlefield but she can keep anyone's spirits up. Sunstreaker hugged her close to him and Sideswipe petted her helm soothingly.

"Of course not! You keep everyone's spirits up, and to be honest you're what's keeping bossbot and Elita going. They wouldn't trade you for anything! Why would you think something like that?" Sunstreaker whispered. StarRacer told them the story about her adoptive dad and how he'd yell at her saying that they never should've adopted her. The twins revved their engines angrily. It didn't help that she was never allowed to go on missions because the cons were interested in her. "You will always be wanted here, Starr. You just gotta trust us."

"O-Okay," StarRacer said as she wiped the tears from her faceplate and optics. Sides and Sunny sighed in relief and went back into the main hanger just in time for Miko to play her guitar loudly. The twins and StarRacer covered their audios as they began to ring. "Ow my audio receptors! Why did you-"

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Bulkhead suddenly jumped up and began to play the air guitar. StarRacer began to giggle but was confused by the relief in the room. The others explained what happened with Bulkhead and the Data Cylinder. Ratchet ignored everyone as he continued to work on finishing the formula. StarRacer looked over at Arcee and Mirage, who were just relaxing and talking. She wondered when they were going to bond already. She went up to Elita and smiled as she was hugged.

"Hey StarRacer, you wanna go to the next rally with Bulk and I?" Miko asked. StarRacer shuddered at the thought, causing everyone to laugh. Elita shook her helm and sighed. She really was starting to be like her Creator. Optimus never admitted it, but he thought that it was a blood sport. She could only guess it was because they transformed into earth vehicles. "You're worse than Ratchet."

"Hey!" StarRacer whined and pouted. A few of the bots chuckled as the two began to argue playfully. Jack leaned against the railing and watched them with interest. He could tell that something was bugging StarRacer, but he couldn't tell what. He noticed Optimus talking to the twins, who were the last ones to be with her. Did Optimus suspect something too? Suddenly OP walked up to him with worried optics.

"May I speak with you alone, Jack?" he asked. Jack shrugged and hopped into his servo and allowed him to take them outside. Optimus knelt down so the teen could get off. "Jack, June told me about what happened with your Creator. She also told me that StarRacer doubts herself a lot. She never really told me what he did to her. If you can, please explain so I know how to make sure she never goes through that again."

"Optimus, you're probably the most dedicated dad ever to go to this length to make sure she stays happy." Jack sighed with a smile. "Mom and dad used to get along, they grew up the best of friends after all. But…when mom found Reyna as a baby dad didn't want to adopt her, saying that it'd be too much work and money. He never liked Reyna, no matter how much she tried to impress him and mom. One night, Reyna fell and broke a glass I don't know sculpture thing I guess, and dad went over the edge. He yelled at her and said that she was never wanted her. Mom wasn't home at the time and I was with a friend down the street so she was all alone. When I came home she had a bruise on her cheek and dad was gone."

"He harmed a youngling?" Optimus was beginning to get angry. Jack felt guilty for not being there to protect her. He wished he could undo the past, but it was too late. At least now she had a family who cared for her. June and Jack loved her, but they knew that she belonged with the autobots now. "Jack thank you for telling me this."

"That's not the end of it. Reyna blamed herself for the divorce. She can't stand people she cares about fighting, it brings back bad memories. She also has the tendency to feel useless once in a while because she can't find anything helpful to do, especially if something big is going on. Maybe that's the reason why she seemed upset today, she wanted to help and Ratchet doesn't exactly have a nice way of telling people no." Jack said.

"Reyna told you that, didn't she?" Optimus said, referring to how Ratchet said no. Jack nodded and they both went back inside. The humans left and StarRacer continued to play with Bee. Optimus couldn't help but smile at how happy his team seemed to be around her. He was surprised that she couldn't see how important she really was to everyone. They only love her and want to protect her, but sometimes you gotta loosen the leash a little.

* * *

I absolutely HATE child abuse! Apparently neither does Optimus or the twins! Will the autobots ever meet Jack's dad? If so, will he live through the meeting?

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLY SCRAP! 54 REVIEWS ALREADY?! You guys rock! :D**

* * *

The autobots were finally able to relax considering there was no decepticon or energon activity. StarRacer was happily reading the story rock Techna had given to her. What Firestrike had told the Aerialbots nagged at the back of her processor but she shrugged it off. She didn't want to think that she was offline, not when she has a family. Ratchet was still working on the synthetic energon so he was the only one absent when the ground bridge opened. StarRacer hid the stone and transformed into her human form to hide. The autobots readied their weapons and aimed them just in case the intruder was hostile. Two familiar forms walked through, stunning everyone in the room.

"Woah! Autobots!" Techna gasped as she and her Starscream raised their servos. Reyna ran out from her hiding spot and stared up at the seekers happily but also in confusion. Had the Aerialbots lied? She didn't know and didn't care as she transformed and tackled Techna in a hug. "Woah StarRacer, you're a pretender?"

"Yep!" StarRacer chirped happily as she also hugged Starscream. He chuckled and hugged her back. They were both welcomed warmly by the autobots, who were confused by the sudden visit. Why were they here now? How was Techna still alive? Miko finally piped up and began asking questions.

"Why are you guys here? Are you gonna stay? What about your war? How are you alive? How's Firestrike? Do we get to meet your brothers? Wh-" Miko didn't get any further as Jack covered her mouth with a hand. Starscream chuckled and shook his helm. Every noticed that he seemed more relaxed than his last visit.

"It's a long story, but I come from a long line of Cybertronian royals who ruled over Cybertron for many eons. Every generation this one mech would always come and offer power to anyone within the family with green optics from each generation if they agreed to bond with another royal. Each bot with green optics held a power. He kept his promises, but my Carrier was the first to deny him because she was already in love with Creator. Well my power is that I can see people's memories, even show them to others like a movie. But if I do it like that my spark would burn out and that's what happened. The mech visited me in…I don't know a dream I guess…and offered me the same thing, saying he'd revive Cybertron. The only way for me to survive was for someone to bond with me since my spark was fading and well…" Techna trailed off and smiled up at Starscream. "Since I was already in love with Starscream I rejected his offer and Starscream ended up bonding with me."

"Wait, so you're bonded now?" June asked. Techna looked over at her with warm optics. She merely nodded and leaned up against Starscream as he wrapped an arm around her. StarRacer couldn't help but feel happy for them, she now had her family back possibly including Megatron.

"Of course there was the problem where he'd force you to reject my spark and Firestrike had to go into your processor and stop him." Starscream muttered. He seemed irritated by the mech who did that, but that wasn't surprising. "But at least it ended the war…somewhat peacefully. At least you have your family back."

"Ah! No kissing! It's bad enough Carrier and Creator do!" StarRacer squealed as she covered her optics. Techna and Starscream almost doubled over in laughter at how awkward it got for Optimus and Elita. Arcee and Chromia chuckled so StarRacer turned to them with a slight smirk. "Aunt 'Mia and Auntie 'Cee you kiss Hide and Rage too!"

"SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO HER ABOUT?" Elita, Chromia, and Arcee yelled together. Jack looked awkward hearing that about his partner. Techna and Starscream finally stopped laughing and settled on smiling as the twins got chased down by the trine. Ratchet came out from the med bay, annoyed that his work was being interrupted, but his mood immediately brightened when he saw the visitors. After he heard the story he seemed surprised by what had happened.

"Techna, I was wondering why you gave me the story stone." StarRacer admitted as she walked up to the seeker. Techna sighed and knelt down in front of her with slightly sad optics. She placed a servo on the youngling's shoulder and shook her helm.

"I had been holding onto that stone for years, praying that my Carrier would come home. When I found her I realized that it was silly really, but I didn't want to just throw it away. These are very rare and I knew it'd be perfect for a youngling. Since I wasn't planning on ever having one because of the…incident I knew it was the best decision to give it to you. Thinking back now it's actually about the royal family I'm descended from." Techna realized. StarRacer immediately looked at the stone and found that she was right, it was about the family. "I wonder if Creator knew about it, and that's the reason he gave it to me after Carrier disappeared."

"You should take it back. I mean, now you can have a sparkling with Starscream! It should go to your youngling, not me." StarRacer argued as she tried to hand it back. Techna's cooling fans turned on when Starscream chuckled. Obviously he'd heard that. Techna smiled and used her servo to curl StarRacer's fingers around the stone, securing it in her servo.

"Though someday I'd like to have a sparkling of my own, I want you to have it. You stuck up for me when you knew who my Creator was, even though you were scared of me. You're an amazing femme, and someday I'm sure you'll make a mech feel very lucky to be yours." Techna said quietly. What they didn't know was that Mirage was watching from the side. He'd heard everything that was said during the conversation and couldn't help smile. Eventually Techna and Starscream had to go home, but not before getting a picture with the autobots there.

"Remember your promise!" the trine called as they left. Everyone gave them a confused look but they merely shrugged. StarRacer looked over at Mirage who seemed deep in thought. She didn't know what he was thinking about or if it was even good. Jack walked up to StarRacer and Optimus awkwardly.

"Hey Starr, wanna come over tonight? It's been a while and mom and I were planning on watching a movie." Jack offered. StarRacer's doorwings perked up and she looked up at Optimus and Elita with a puppy dog look. They chuckled and gave her permission to go. Mirage offered to drive them so Arcee could take the night off. Everyone said goodbye and left, all happy to know that their friends from the other dimension were doing okay.

Now about their war…

* * *

**MusicalPrime gave me permission to write this chapter cuz I've been asked to say what happened to Techna. SHE'S ALIVE! Okay the way she explained it was better than what I did but yeah...**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Darker chapter! MUAH HAHAHA!**

* * *

Mirage was jolted from recharge when there was a loud high-pitched scream. He tried to transform but something kept his gears from moving. He grunted and growled as he tried to move but it was impossible. Nothing was touching him so someone must've messed with his alt while he was in recharge. He saw out of his side mirror a man in a green MECH uniform approaching.

"Don't worry, the serum should wear off in a few hours, that'll give MECH enough time to take your precious human friends!" the man taunted. Mirage froze, if he wasn't already, in fear for the humans inside. Reyna was with Jack! He couldn't let them escape with them! He let out a string of Cybertronian curse words and continued to try to move.

"Don't touch him you slagger! _¡Lo ti a pezzi, pezzo per pezzo, se si posa la mano su di loro!_" (I will tear you apart piece by piece if you lay a hand on them!) Mirage yelled angrily. The MECH agent laughed bitterly as another scream could be heard. Finally Mirage remembered his comm. link and tried to get ahold of base. _::Mirage to base! We have an emergency! MECH is kidnapping StarRacer and Jack as I speak! They did something to me so I can't move! I need backup!::_

_::WHAT?!:: _everyone that heard the comm. yelled in unison. Mirage watched helplessly as the MECH agents dragged the unconscious humans into the vans and took off. Finally after a few minutes the autobots arrived but it was too late. Mirage couldn't even activate his holoform like the others when they walked up. Optimus looked uncharacteristically pissed off at the situation. To be honest it scared the spy to see his leader like that. Ratchet's holoform got to work fixing Mirage as he explained what happened.

"Where's June?" Elita asked after a while. Ratchet was far enough done by then that Mirage could activate his holoform. Everyone could tell he felt guilty for not being able to protect his charges. Bumblebee and Bulkhead weren't they since they were still picking up Raf and Miko.

"She went to work an hour or so ago. She's fine but someone needs to tell her what happened. Optimus, Elita, Arcee, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them from taking Starr and Jack. I couldn't even watch them for one night without messing things up." Mirage looked down as he said the last part. Arcee walked over in her holoform and hugged him comfortingly

"We're gonna get them back Rage. It wasn't your fault that MECH decided to come and screw everything up." Arcee said. Optimus and Elita nodded in agreement, it wasn't Mirage they wanted to turn into a scrapheap. Finally Ratchet finished working on Mirage and they all drove back to the base. When they returned they were questioned by Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf about where Reyna and Jack were. Everyone knew this was going to be a long day.

**At the MECH base, Jack's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes and they slowly adjusted to the bright light shining above me. Where am I? I turned my head and look around the room. It was like–no, it was–a prison. I tried to move but I was strapped down to a table. I heard a whimper and turned my head the other way to see Reyna looking around in fear.

"Reyna shh it's okay. It's me, big brother Jack." I whispered. She turned her head and stared at me with her frightened wide blue eyes. I'd do anything to hug her and calm her down but we're both strapped down to tables. "Listen to me, stay in human form okay? If they don't know what you are they won't hurt you like they almost did to Arcee and Breakdown. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes." She replied weakly. Scrap, I wonder how low her energon levels are right now. Her eyes weren't as bright and full of life as they used to be, they looked duller. She was definitely low on energon. If I didn't get her some soon she'll go into…stasis lock I think Ratchet called it. If she does then she'll be completely vulnerable to whatever MECH wants to do to us. A man walked in with his mask on. I growled and struggled against the bonds, wanting to protect Reyna.

"Don't bother trying to break free, it's impossible." He muttered. I narrowed my eyes, he sounded so familiar. Who is he? The MECH agent walked over to a machine and pressed a button. The tables Reyna and I were on tilted so it was as if we were standing up straight. I heard a whimper and I saw Reyna with her head down. "Silence you pathetic child!"

"Hey back off! What do you want with us? What kind of sadistic plan do you have this time? Isn't it enough that you dissect poor bots?" Jack snapped. The man chuckled and walked up with a needle that was filled with some sort of serum. He walked up to Reyna and prepared to inject her with it. My heart sunk, I couldn't let him touch her! "No stop! Don't touch her! Whatever you want to do, do it to me instead! She's just a little kid."

"Very well then," he then walked over to me. The needle pricked my arm and the liquid felt like fire in my veins. I bit back a scream at the pain. My mind became clouded and everything became a blur. I closed my eyes as tears leaked out of them. I heard Reyna gasp from beside me. It wasn't a painful one, but rather of fear. "This was a truth serum. You're going to tell us everything we want to know. You don't really have a choice in this so don't fight it."

"Leave him alone! Please I just wanna go home!" Reyna cried. I heard the sound of her being slapped. I growled deeply, no one hurts my baby sister. I forced my eyes open and I saw Reyna with a big red mark on her cheek from where he hit her. She was silent but still quietly crying. I turned my attention back to the man with hate.

"First question: what is your name? First and last would be favorable." The man inquired. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but it seems as though the serum worked. Because I opened my big mouth and told him my full name. He froze and looked at me in what must've been a shocked expression. I can't see his face so it's hard to tell. "Jack? Do you remember me?"

"Since I can't see your face I can't give you an answer." I growled. He pulled off his mask and both Reyna and I gasped. There were several small scars on his face but he was still recognizable. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth together. "Dad?"

* * *

**JACK'S FATHER IS A MECH AGENT?! Ohhhhh slag is about to go down!**

**Review please! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Reyna/StarRacer's POV**

My eyes widened in fear at the man I used to think of as my dad. I looked over at Jack who looked and probably felt betrayed. I couldn't believe he was a MECH agent, even if he was always mean to me. It just didn't seem possible. I watched as tears began to roll down Jack's face, it really must hurt him to know the truth about his own dad.

"Jack if I bend the rules a little I can free you now, but you'll have to join me with MECH. You wouldn't have to worry about Silas getting to you anymore. But you'd be a MECH agent as well." He offered. My eyes widened and I silently prayed to Primus that he'd reject the option. If Jack becomes one of them no one here will care about me. Jack looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I accept your offer. Please just let me down." Jack asked. He seemed like he was my age, not 17. Tears welled up in my eyes as Jack was released and he collapsed to the floor. Why did he agree to become a monster? Jack stood with the help of his dad. When he was able to stand on his own Jack suddenly punched John in the face. He stumbled back only to be grabbed by Jack again and thrown against the upright table next to me where he was locked into place. Jack released me as John continued to demand to know why he was doing this. "You might be able to turn your back on family, but I can't. I refuse to betray Reyna and the autobots. I refuse to betray mom!"

"You don't know what you're doing Jack! You could've been strong! You could've had power like me!" John snapped. I sat down on the floor, feeling weak from the lack of energon as Jack continued to get truth serum ready for John. I looked away as Jack injected it into John's arm. "Jack don't you see what you're doing. If I'm really a monster then you're becoming one too. You're doing to me what I did to you."

"This is to protect my family, my _real_ family. Why did you leave mom, Reyna, and I?" Jack demanded. John growled something under his breath that neither of us could hear. Jack sighed and I wondered if the serum worked or not. "Repeat it. _Louder._"

"I knew the truth about Reyna all along. She's no human, she an autobot brat, a freak like the rest of them. Her visions were really what proved it. Isn't that right, _StarRacer_?" He hissed my name with acid in his tone. How did he figure it out? Jack looked back at me with worried eyes. "We've been doing experiments longer than you realize, Jacky. We currently have a transformer in our possession which you'll never free."

"Who do you have you monster?" I demanded as I walked up angrily. John laughed bitterly. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wonder what seemed so funny to him when we obviously have the upper hand. "Come on, Jack. Let's get out of here. I want Creator back."

"Of course, Starr," Jack said as we turned to leave. John continued to yell threats but we ignored him as we ran off. I suddenly felt dizzy and I fell to the ground. Warnings flashed in front of my eyes saying that if I don't get energon soon I'll go into stasis lock. Looking back now it's been a long time since I've had a cube of energon. "StarRacer!"

"J-Jack I need energon fast." I whimpered. He picked me up so I was on his back and he ran off down the hall. He kept whispering for me to hold on, but my vision's starting to get static. I started to go limp as darkness crept into my line of sight. "I'm sorry Jack."

**Autobot base**

"Optimus! I've located StarRacer's signal!" Ratchet exclaimed. The autobots practically ran to his side. Sure enough there was a signal showing where the missing youngling was. Arcee finally relaxed for the first time in two days (you'll understand why 2 days later) knowing that her niece and partner were alive. "Something's not right, her signal's faint. She's hurt and slowly dying."

"Ratchet open the ground bridge." Optimus ordered without hesitating. Ratchet opened the bridge and all of the autobots, including Ratchet and Mirage, ran through. What they found was both a relief and scare. Jack caught sight of them and ran up…carrying Reyna. Ratchet immediately picked them both up. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. StarRacer's running out of energon and she passed out." Jack blurted. Everyone ran back inside the base. Arcee took Jack from Ratchet so he could go help StarRacer. Elita and Optimus followed the medic into the med bay silently. Jack hugged June tightly while beginning to cry. He couldn't believe his own father was a MECH agent. Miko and Raf hugged him too, unaware of what really happened.

"Jack, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Arcee asked as she walked up to the humans. Jack told them about the truth serum and how he stopped the agent from hurting them any further. He excluded the part about the agent being his father, not knowing what the bots reaction would be. Arcee knew he was hiding something, but she couldn't tell what. "There's something more that you're not telling us, I can tell by the look in your eyes. It's okay, we're not going to abandon you for anything that happened."

"The MECH agent he…he was my dad." Jack admitted as he looked away from everyone. The base fell deadly silent after that. June covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe her ex-husband was one of the monsters who hurt people like the autobots. Optimus and Elita had returned by then and heard what Jack said.

"Let's go for a drive alone, I need to talk to you." Arcee suggested suddenly. Elita and Chromia shared a knowing look. Jack was surprised but grabbed his helmet and hopped onto her once she transformed. They zoomed out of the base and into the desert sun. "I know what it's like to be related to a monster."

"What?" Jack gasped. She couldn't have been talking about Elita or Chromia considering how nice they were. Arcee chuckled nervously as they drove off the road and went in a random direction. Jack didn't know what she was talking about when she said that. Did she have another sibling?

"We grew up in the low class part of Kaon. It was filled with thugs, perverts, and gladiators like Megatron. But despite this, my Creator and Carrier were nobles who were in a bad time financially. They decided to do an arranged bonding for my sisters and I with another noble family. They were the leaders of a city named Vos. This is the next part I don't like at all. The trine we were arranged to bond with was _Starscream's_ trine, including him, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." Arcee explained. Jack started laughing, thinking about how that would've ended up. "It's not funny! Elita was to bond with Thundercracker, Chromia to Skywarp, and guess who I was stuck with."

"Wait so Starscream, the mech you hate more than anyone else besides Airachnid, was supposed to be your _sparkmate_?" Jack asked. Arcee's engines revved angrily as he continued to laugh. When he was finally done he sighed. "But I don't see why this makes your family monsters."

"Elita, Chromia, and I never agreed to the bonding. We did meet the trine, but they were terrible so we refused to bond with them. That's when Creator began to get abusive. It got so bad he nearly offline Chromia, almost offlining Elita and I due to our bond. We eventually ran away to Iacon where Elita got a job with Orion and you know the rest of that story. Our sparkparents became decepticons when the war started. I don't even know if they're alive." Arcee finished. Jack remained silent as he thought about her story. "No one, not even Optimus or Ironhide or Mirage, know this. Only Ratchet and Knockout do because they were the medics who saved us when Creator went too far."

"Why don't they know the truth? And why am I hearing this if so few people know about your past? I mean…you don't know me as well as Optimus, Ironhide, and Mirage. Why me?" Jack asked. Arcee stopped, a sheer sign that she wanted to transform. Jack hopped off so she could transform. When she did she knelt down in front of him.

"The only one out of them that would ever truly understand is Optimus, but we've been lying to him this entire time and it'd cause a lot of problems, especially between him and Elita. Besides, you know what it's like to have an abusive father. I haven't known you for years like I have with them, but I trust you with this secret." Arcee explained. Jack smiled and put a hand on her servo.

"Thanks for trusting me 'Cee."

* * *

**Looks like Arcee and her trine have a secret hidden from most of Team Prime! To make things worse, a decepticon and an ex-decepticon know the truth.**

**Review please! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this chapter is going to be slightly more...sadistic to StarRacer. Just a forewarning.**

* * *

Ratchet walked out of the med bay solemnly. He had done all he could for StarRacer, but MECH had done something to her. He wondered how he was going to break to the news to Optimus and Elita. No doubt the autobots would want to storm MECH and destroy them. It didn't help that tensions were high with the prophecy (**"When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness" if you've forgotten**). When he entered the main hanger he saw the humans working on something on the computer.

"Pass…nuh uh…kid in a costume…balloon…nope…oh! Hold! The camera sure loves Bee." Jack pointed out as they stared at the computer. Ratchet grew curious and walked over and watched them work hard on the computer. There was a picture of a yellow and black Camaro with no driver on the screen.

"What can you do? When you're a superstar you're paparazzi bait!" Miko exclaimed as she flopped on the couch. Ratchet was surprised that they'd found a picture of Bee online. What if someone figured out the truth and their secret was blown? He should ask and make sure that he was getting his facts right.

"Wait, is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked. The children turned and looked over at him.

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of close encounters, but we have it under control Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with…" Raf started. He finished working on the computer and a cat in a spacesuit popped up and said "Mars cat says take me to your feeder!"

"Hahaha!" Ratchet laughed. He froze when the humans stared at him in shock. He was glad that the others were out on patrol because it just got awkward. He wondered if Optimus heard him. Wait…he still needs to tell Optimus of StarRacer's status!

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked. Ratchet looked away awkwardly as Jack chuckled a tiny bit. The raven haired teen turned to the autobot leader who was at the monitor. He hadn't moved in a while so the Prime was almost forgotten. He was silent a lot which scared some people or made them uncomfortable. Oh well, their loss.

"Heh, um Optimus! Do you want to see something funny?" Jack offered. He was worried about how Optimus was taking StarRacer's weakened condition. He knew that they couldn't lose StarRacer again or the Prime might end up cracking. Jack could tell that the main thing keeping Optimus sane was his family.

"No," Optimus stated without looking over. Arcee and Bulkhead walked in, hearing what Optimus said. Arcee frowned slightly at how cold it seemed. Obviously something was up with him more than the Unicron thing. She'd have to ask Elita about it later.

"Don't take it personally, Primes are built that way." Arcee commented. She knew that if Elita had heard her she'd smack her upside the helm jokingly. Good thing she and Chromia were out. Actually…most of the bots were out, including Mirage. It was only the original autobots and humans in the base.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Bulkhead added. Arcee shot him a glare. Obviously he didn't know Optimus like she did. He wasn't some mindless, emotionless drone. Bulkhead did not see how devastated Optimus was after he and Elita had to give up StarRacer to protect her.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have." Ratchet began. Arcee rolled her optics and crossed her arms. He forgot to mention the fact that Arcee knew him for a very long time too. "And he was different before he was made Prime."

"Oh yeah, he was Orion Pax before the war. He told us about it when we found out how he met Elita." Raf pointed out. Miko leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand and looked up at him.

"So different…how? We talking party animal?" Miko asked. Arcee facepalmed and groaned slightly. If Optimus really was like that then Elita probably never would've fallen for him. It'd remind her too much of the trine they were almost forced to bond with and that would've ended badly.

"No, no, Optimus was more like…Jack." Ratchet explained. Arcee froze, thinking about what he just said. Optimus was a lot like Jack when he was still Orion Pax. Maybe that was why she could trust him so easily with her secret. Jack, however, was doubting he was anything like Optimus. She didn't need him to deny it, she knew he felt that way.

"What? I'm nothing like Op-" Jack started but he was cut off when there was a beep and Fowler popped up on the screen.

"Prime! Those tektites (**sorry if I used the wrong word**) files perp has been trying. We figured it was MECH on the account of the stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington air particle collider (**again sorry if I got that wrong, I can't understand Fowler sometimes**) captured this…" Fowler started. On the screen popped a footage of a certain purple and black decepticon. The humans walked up to get a closer look.

"Soundwave…" Jack confirmed in disbelief. Miko said something about Raf swapping it out with a funny cat video so she was basically ignored.

"The con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date." Fowler then showed a list of things stolen from the lab. It was quite a list considering it was human technology the cons were after.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tensor rack…There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build another space bridge." Ratchet stated in disbelief. The base fell silent as the message ended with Fowler promising to keep the autobots up-to-date on the stolen equipment. Finally the other autobots drove in and they were soon filled in on the problem. "Optimus, Elita, I must tell you something about StarRacer."

"What is it?" Elita asked as she walked up with her mate and trine. Ratchet motioned for only Elita and Optimus to follow. So the three autobots went into Ratchet's office. They noticed that he seemed very nervous and on edge. Since they were going to talk about StarRacer they knew it wouldn't be a good sign.

"I've done everything I can. MECH did something to her and he body won't contain energon. It's like it just disappears out of her body. I'm sorry but there's not much more I can do for her except keep her on an energon line and pray to Primus she survives." Ratchet explained. Elita gasped and covered her mouth with a servo. She couldn't believe that her baby girl might die because of what MECH did to her. "I might get more information from Jack about it but he only remembers being there one day."

"If we keep her on life support how long will she have to live?" Optimus asked painfully. Ratchet looked over at the door to the med bay in thought. He tried to think of any possible solution but he kept coming up short. He heaved a sigh and forced himself to look back at StarRacer's sparkparents. He started to wish someone else could tell them the truth, but he was the CMO and had to do some of the toughest things.

"I would say she has about three weeks left."

* * *

***GASP* STARRACER MIGHT DIE?! WHAT IS THIS?!**

**Or will she?**

**She may or may not...**

**Muah hahaha!**

**Review please! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lalalalala I hate writers block! Sorry for the wait!  
The first part may be a little confusing but just keep reading! To understand!**

* * *

"The base is lost, everyone is to evacuate." Optimus announced as another decepticon blast rocked the base. StarRacer clung to Elita's legs in fear and confusion. What was going on? How did the decepticons find their location? Wait…who were the three new autobots? Before she knew it she was told to transform and leave with Jack, Arcee, Mirage, and Elita. When they made it through the bridge they were in a deserted forest and they all transformed while Jack held his head in his hands and apologized again for messing everything up. Elita opened her mouth to answer but her body was suddenly wracked with pain and she collapsed.

"Optimus…is…offline." Was all she managed to whisper before offlining. StarRacer was extremely confused but cried as she clung to her Carrier. Suddenly everything changed and she was no longer with her family, but in a dark room with no light aside from her shining optics. A faint white light began to glow in front of her until it filled the whole room. She then saw Firestrike herself standing before her with a sad smile.

"Hello again, StarRacer. I know you must have many questions but I don't have much time. I'm using my powers, in a way Techna inherited hers from me but I can grant people visions. The Thirteen have asked me to show you that scene because you're the only one who can stop the decepticons from winning this war." Firestrike explained. She could sense the youngling's nervousness so she smiled comfortingly. "It won't have a fatal consequence like Techna's had, you'll just feel a little tired afterwards. You'll be just fine."

"I'll do it." StarRacer confirmed with a determined look. She wasn't about to allow her family to offline when she could do something. Firestrike smiled and explained exactly what StarRacer had to do and when. She also found out that the three unfamiliar mechs were Jazz, Prowl, and Smokescreen. The one of most importance was Smokescreen, because he was the only one with the ability to help her.

**End StarRacer's dream**

"There she's waking up, happy transformers?" a gruff voice growled. StarRacer groaned as she sat up and rubbed her helm. She was currently in bipedal form which was weird since she had passed out as a human. Her optics finally focused and she saw the energon tube in her arm, making her wince. She looked up to see everyone with an expression of relief. She looked down and saw John Darby standing there with a frown. She could hold it back and screamed, nearly falling off the berth before Elita caught her.

"Keep him away from me! Don't let him hurt me!" StarRacer exclaimed in fear. Elita worked to calm her down as the MECH agent was dragged away to be put in federal custody. StarRacer looked around and saw that everyone but Optimus was there. Where was he? Didn't he want to be there when his daughter was revived? "Where's Creator?"

"Guys…can you leave us alone for a minute?" Elita asked softly. Everyone understood, even Ratchet, and left the med bay. Elita began to explain everything that happened with Unicron. StarRacer's doorwings drooped to an all-time low when she found out that he no longer had his memories and believed he was a decepticon. "Optimus and I were so scared when Ratchet said you had only three weeks to live if we didn't find a way to save you."

"What happened?"

**Flashback**

Everyone was on edge because of the current turn of events. StarRacer was slowly dying, Unicron attacked, and now Optimus has lost his memories as a Prime and had become a decepticon. Jack paced while staring at the Key to Vector Sigma in his hand. He didn't know how he was supposed to get to Cybertron, but that was the least of his worries. The autobots at least knew what to do about Optimus, they didn't have a clue when it came to saving StarRacer. Elita fell into a state of depression, losing both her daughter and sparkmate for different reasons. Jack realized something and ran up to the railing.

"My dad!" he exclaimed. A couple bots jumped at his sudden outburst but they gave him their attention anyways, curious as to what he was talking about. "According to you guys were in MECH's captivity for 2 days, I only remember one. Obviously whatever's wrong with Starr was caused by them, most likely my dad since he was the guard/mechanic watching us. He should be able to help her if Fowler can have him arrested."

"I still have their base's coordinates saved." Ratchet added, catching onto Jack's idea. The autobots sighed in slight relief, at least now they had a lead. They called in Agent Fowler and began to prepare for departure. They had a plan set in place and prayed to Primus that it'd work. Jack and Miko were suited up as MECH agents and Raf stayed behind to hack into the security system. "Jack is there any more information you can provide?"

"I remember when dad said that he knew about StarRacer's real identity he revealed that they have a Cybertronian captive. They have someone locked up somewhere being experimented on as we speak." Jack answered. There was a flash of anger in everyone's optics at his words. There was someone there that needed rescuing and are more than likely offlined. Everyone except Ratchet and Raf left through the ground bridge and…

**End flashback**

"That's all I'm going to tell you because the next part is a little graphic. Things didn't go exactly as planned but no one was harmed, not even the humans. However, we couldn't find the captive Jack told us about." Elita sighed. StarRacer frowned, wondering who MECH had. Was it Jazz, Prowl, or Smokescreen? Or was it someone else?

"Carrier…Firestrike from Techna's dimension visited me in a vision." StarRacer admitted. Elita rose an optic ridge at her. "She said that three more autobots are gonna land. They're Jazz, Prowl, and Smokescreen. What if one of them is the bot with MECH? What if they hurt him like they did to Aunt Arcee and Breakdown?"

"I never met Smokescreen, but knowing Jazz and Prowl they're inseparable. They'd been best friends since sparklinghood. I don't think MECH could capture one without the other and they only have one Cybertronian." Elita comforted the poor youngling. She wondered why Firestrike would give StarRacer, of all bots, a vision and what happened in it. Obviously she wasn't telling everything but now wasn't the time to question her. "Come on, Jack's worried about you and I think Arcee just picked him up from school."

"Okay!" StarRacer chirped. She was always excited to see her older brother. She transformed down into pretender form as she ran into the main hanger. Jack had just gotten off of Arcee when Reyna tackled him in a hug. Jack let out a surprised gasp/sigh of relief and hugged her back. Mirage smiled but still felt guilty for not being able to protect her from MECH.

"StarRacer, Jack," Mirage said hesitantly. They looked up at him as StarRacer transformed back into her bipedal form. "I'm sorry for not being able to stop MECH from taking you. I should've stayed more alert. Primus, _sono un idiota._ (I'm such an idiot) Do you forgive me?" StarRacer smiled and hugged him as well while looking up what he said on the internet.

"Mirage, you're _not_ an idiot! You're my friend and almost-uncle!" StarRacer exclaimed. Arcee and Jack chuckled and shook their heads. Arcee couldn't help but wonder when they'd actually become sparkmates. With everything that's happened it was pushed aside many times. She shrugged it off and decided to talk to Mirage when everything settled down. Right now they had one more problem to take care of.

They needed their leader.

* * *

**Who is the bot in need? Well you're gonna find out soon enough!  
When will Jazz and Prowl arrive? You all should know about Smokescreen already!  
Oh and one final announcement:  
I have a side/future-tense story to this one! It kinda gives you a taste of what's to come!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Mirage and the twins were doing their best to distract StarRacer from the fact that Optimus had gone con. The poor femme was scared for him, but couldn't do anything to help. The twins even got her to pull a prank on Arcee…which got her chasing down the twins while covered in neon orange paint. Mirage was too busy laughing his aft off to do anything except make sure that his femme didn't find out that StarRacer had a part in the prank. An alarm went off and everyone ran into the command room, praying that they found Optimus.

"Ratchet, even after that last 'little' attack the cons still think that they need to raid more military bases! This time I was able to evacuate the area. I suggest you take this opportunity to get Prime back!" Agent Fowler's image on the screen snapped. StarRacer winced but sighed slightly in relief at the fact that Optimus might be there. Ratchet opened the ground bridge and everyone ran through…including StarRacer. She couldn't help but follow in the chance that she might be able to see her Creator again. The humans noticed and pointed it out to Mirage. He and Ratchet looked around the base and growled in frustration.

"Slaggit!" Mirage cursed loudly. StarRacer hid behind a pile of rubble as the others fought the decepticons. She could hear Megatron taunting them even as he shot at Ironhide. A ground bridge opened nearby and the decepticons ran through. Arcee, Elita, and Chromia all made a rush to get through and StarRacer, unbeknownst to them, followed. She transformed into her human form as she ran down the halls, managing to stay hidden from everyone. She nearly gasped when Soundwave opened a bridge right in front of her Carrier and aunts, bridging them to who knows where. When the portal closed a feeling of dread and realization fell over Reyna: she was trapped alone on the decepticon warship.

"Scrap…" she whispered as Soundwave disappeared around the corner. She transformed into her bipedal mode and crept down a different hall. She froze when she heard voices and listened closely in hopes of identifying them. Her spark nearly skipped a beat when she heard the familiar sound of her Creator talking. When the second voice faded away she was going to find Optimus but she was caught by a vehicon. Not knowing what else to do she let out an ear-piercing scream. Footsteps came running towards them and she caught sight of Optimus out of the corner of her optic. The vehicon was surprised by the scream but tightened his grip.

"Enough let the youngling go. I will watch her and make sure she does not cause any harm." Optimus ordered sternly. Just because he wasn't a Prime anymore didn't mean that he wasn't protective over younglings. The drone hesitated but dropped StarRacer anyways. After instructing the con not to inform Megatron, Optimus led StarRacer into his work area. He knelt down in front of her to speak but he was completely caught off guard when she threw herself into his arms and began crying. "Sh, little one, it's alright. What is your name and where are your sparkparents?"

"I'm StarRacer…" she whispered. Orion was greatly troubled. Where did the femmeling come from and who are her sparkparents? Why hadn't he seen her before? And why did that vehicon attack her like she was an enemy? She looked up at him once she pulled away with pleading optics that seemed so scared it broke Orion's spark. "Please don't let them get me!"

"I won't let anyone harm you, I promise. If you tell me who your sparkparents are I will bring you to them, but you must trust me." Orion promised. StarRacer hesitated, not sure if telling him everything was such a good idea. What if he didn't believe her? What if he wanted to offline her because of it? The very thought of it made her tremble slightly in fear. "Please, StarRacer, I only wish to help you return to your family."

"They're autobots, and I know decepticons don't like us." StarRacer mumbled. Orion frowned in concern. She was too young to have to deal with this. He didn't care that she and her family were autobots, he only wanted to help her get home safely. The youngling must've understood because she sighed and looked down. "My Carrier's name is-"

"StarRacer!" a femme's voice exclaimed as the doors opened. Orion and StarRacer turned to see Elita running forward. Orion was shocked by two things, one being the fact that Elita was bonded to someone and StarRacer was her daughter. The other one was that Elita was an autobot. "Primus Starr don't scare me like that! I can't lose you to the cons again!"

"Sorry Carrier." StarRacer mumbled as she was hugged by Elita. Finally Elita noticed Orion and stepped back, keeping StarRacer at a distance from him in case he was going to harm her. Orion was shocked to see her, not hearing any news about her since he arrived on the ship. The last memory he had was when she ran from the Hall of Records because Chromia and Arcee were in trouble for some reason. Did it have anything to do with the war?

"Orion Pax, why is my daughter here? Does Megatron know that she's here?" Elita demanded. She had little to no patience at the moment. She couldn't believe StarRacer would actually sneak out into a battle like that. Orion was a little taken back by her fierceness. She was usually very quiet and rarely snapped, but here she was yelling at him.

"I did not know StarRacer was your daughter. She somehow snuck onto the ship and was caught by a vehicon so I was protecting her. I was going to help her return to her sparkparents when she would tell me who they were. But…did you say she was your daughter?" Orion asked. Elita looked down at StarRacer who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm her Carrier. Chromia and Arcee found mechs too, both autobots. My sparkmate is currently missing, not knowing who he really is." Elita confirmed. Orion could see plain as daylight the pain behind her optics. "His name is Optimus Prime, he is the last of the Primes and the one hope the autobots, and StarRacer, have of survival. He's currently going by his former name: Orion Pax."

"What do you-" but he was cut off when an unknown bond suddenly opened. He felt love, worry, fear, and slight relief flowing through it. He stared at Elita in shock, realizing that she was his sparkmate, and therefore StarRacer was his daughter. Wait…she called him Optimus Prime. Did she really think he was worthy to be a Prime?

"Orion I know this is confusing but you must come with us. Megatron is a liar, he never wanted you here except to decode the Iacon database. He's been filling your processor with lies for his own selfish gain." Elita said softly. At the hurt look on his faceplate she motioned to the worried StarRacer. "Think of StarRacer. You're her Creator, you can feel it through the bond ever so slightly, can't you? She needs you, Orion. We all do."

"If what you say is true…then Megatron is a tyrant. He's the reason why Cybertron's dead." Optimus realized. Elita and StarRacer nodded sadly. A ground bridge opened behind the femmes and they knew that it had to be for them. Orion was torn between believing his brother, and the one who just proved that she's his sparkmate along with their daughter. Orion activated his blaster and shot the computer counsel he had been working at. "I believe you, Elita. I will return to the autobots with you and StarRacer."

"Thank you, Orion." Elita smiled and hugged him. StarRacer grinned as the three of them ran through the bridge. When they made it through StarRacer was immediately lectured about running away like that. Even Jack and June were in on it. But all irritation melted away when Optimus walked through behind Elita. Everyone was relieved and happy to have him back, even though he still had amnesia. Jack looked down at the key with a smile. Looks like the final thing they had left to do was getting to Cybertron

* * *

**Don't doubt the innocence and cuteness of a helpless youngling! :)**

**Poll:**

**Who should be in MECH's captivity?**

**a. Sentinel Prime**

**b. Arcee/Chromia/Elita's Creator**

**c. " " Carrier**

**d. Other (PM me or post in review)**

**Please vote! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**On the Nemesis**

"ORION IS WHAT?!" Megatron roared. Everyone in the command center besides Soundwave flinched. Megatron was angered, no infuriated at the fact that a youngling was able to take Orion back to the autobots! He began pacing, trying to figure out why he would so willingly go with a simple youngling. Unless…Megatron began to chuckle darkly. "Obviously Orion has had a soft spot for younglings for quite some time. He probably wanted to look for her sparkparents and she and Elita One revealed that StarRacer was his daughter."

"That means we know for sure that Prime had a daughter, and we weren't mistaken." Airachnid added with a sinister smirk. Oh how she'd love to make Arcee and her annoying sisters watch as StarRacer's pretty little helm is cut off and put with her other trophies. Maybe she'll even show them the one helm that she liked the most, mainly because that's from the day she became Arcee's enemy. Oh yes, Tailgate was a fine addition to her collection. "But Lord Megatron, Orion blew up his workstation, all of his progress was lost."

"Don't be too sure about that." Megatron stated as he motioned to Soundwave. Several coordinates were lit up on his screen, all courtesy of Orion Pax. What Orion didn't know was that Soundwave was tracking and recording everything he'd been working on. Knockout and Airachnid turned to each other with smirks.

**With the autobots**

Elita and StarRacer explained to Orion everything that'd happened from the day Elita left the Hall of Records to how StarRacer ended up on the Nemesis. Orion was shocked at what Megatron had done during the war, especially Bee's story. The proximity sensor went off and everyone jumped, including Orion. Agent Fowler walked in, not noticing the amnesic leader sitting right there.

"Ratchet have you found Prime yet?" the liaison demanded. Elita quietly explained to Orion who Agent Fowler was and what he wanted. Orion chuckled slightly and shook his helm. He had a feeling that Fowler usually got on everyone's nerve, especially Ratchet and Bulkhead's. StarRacer smiled slightly as Fowler looked down at the family sitting on the floor in shock. "How…?"

"StarRacer pulled a Miko and snuck into that last battle and ended up on the Nemesis." Elita explained as she narrowed her optics at her daughter. StarRacer gave a sheepish smile and shrunk back a little. Orion was confused by the "pulled a Miko" statement but he ignored it. "And trust me, she's going to get an audio full tonight for scaring me like that."

"At least Creator's back!" StarRacer exclaimed, hoping to get out of trouble. Orion chuckled as everyone gave her a look that clearly told her that she still wasn't getting away with it. He was, however, surprised at how protective he felt around the youngling. It had caught him off-guard when Elita told him she was his daughter, yet it wasn't completely surprising in a way.

"Elita is right, little one, you put yourself in a lot of danger by going onto the Nemesis. I barely stopped that vehicon from turning you over to Megatron." Orion lectured. StarRacer's doorwings drooped, especially as she was given shocked looks. She'd forgotten to tell them about how exactly she met up with Orion. Speaking of the mech, Orion stood and faced Ratchet and Agent Fowler. "But I heard that you were looking for a way to Cybertron. I know where the space bridge is and can provide exact coordinates."

"Then I can go find Vector Sigma and get you the Matrix." Jack said happily. Orion turned to the teen and froze at what he had in his hand. The most important Cybertronian artifact, the Key to Vector Sigma, was entrusted to a human? Orion realized that he must've really trusted Jack and believed that he was up to the challenge. Jack held up the Key for Orion to take. "Since you're back Opti-I mean Orion, you should really take this back."

"I entrusted the Key to you before I lost my memories, didn't I?" Orion asked. Jack nodded. "Then you should hold onto it, at least until my memories return."

"You cannot be serious! Optimus he's a human, a child! It'd be like sending your own daughter out there when she was still human! It's not safe!" June snapped. Orion looked at the humans, then at StarRacer. June was right, it was too dangerous for humans to go to Cybertron. He sighed and tried to take the Key but something zapped him and pain went through his arm and into his whole body.

"Optimus!" Everyone yelled as he recoiled. Jack stared at the Key in shock, realizing that it was the cause of Orion's pain. StarRacer and Elita immediately ran up to him to make sure he was okay. The room was silent for a minute, everyone too stunned to say anything. Finally they looked to Ratchet, hoping he would have the answer.

"Why is it always me? The Key card doesn't recognize him as a Prime, only as Orion Pax because he no longer has the Matrix. Jack was entrusted directly by a Prime so it'll only work for him. Not even Orion can go to Vector Sigma in Jack's place." Ratchet explained. Jack groaned and facepalmed at the news. Orion finally recovered from the pain but was a little weary to go near Jack now.

"Nurse Darby, I understand your fear of Jack going, but if Ratchet is correct, he is the only way for me to regain my memories." Orion stated. June looked torn between making Jack stay on Earth and allowing him to leave for Cybertron. She finally decided that the fate of the autobots, and more than likely mankind, depends on Jack getting Optimus back.

"Fine, you can go. But if you get hurt I swear you'll be grounded until you're 40…and someone has to go with you in case there are cons or something." June agreed. Arcee volunteered for guard duty since he was already her charge. "But there's still one problem: how are we going to take the space bridge from the cons?"

"And that's where stealth comes in." Mirage answered with a smirk.

* * *

**Looks like Mirage has a plan.**

**Okay so far I have:**

**Sentinel Prime: 1  
Arcee/Chromia/Elita's Creator: 3  
Their Carrier: 0  
Hot Rod (suggested by JetCycle): 1**

**So I'm probably going to end up using their Creator but we shall see...**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ratchet yelled in fury after Mirage explained his plan. The medic was fuming but that didn't faze the spy, he was set on putting it into action. All he needed to do was to convince the stubborn hotheaded medic that he was fine. "YOU HAVE CANCER MIRAGE! EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T THAT'S STILL TOO DANGEROUS!"

"Does anyone else here have a plan? Ratchet I'm the only one here able to turn invisible and it's a skill needed for perfect stealth. You said it yourself, stealth is a must now. Cancer or not I'm going to help get Jack to Cybertron." Mirage argued. Orion wasn't sure whether to be amused that Mirage was snapping back, or worried that he actually had the guts to do so.

"Mirage…I'm going to have to side with Ratchet on this one. Something can easily go wrong and if you get hurt or worse…" Arcee trailed off and lowered her gaze sadly. She was scared for him and really hated how eager he was to fight again. Mirage noticed the sadness in her optics and sighed, wrapping her in a hug. Jack frowned in worry. If Arcee lost Mirage it'd be about a million times worse than Tailgate and Cliffjumper combined. He doubted he'd be able to pull her out of depression this time if they lost Mirage. Elita and Chromia took that as a hint that they wanted alone time so they shooed everyone outside. Miko complained but instantly complied when Bulkhead offered to take her dune bashing.

"Arcee I can't stay in the base forever, you know that. I'm needed just like you or anyone else is. We can't afford to lose another warrior. Ratchet has the cancer under control and me turning invisible won't affect it." Mirage whispered. He rubbed her back soothingly with a sigh. He didn't want to hurt her but some things they just can't control.

"You know there's going to be a ton of guards there. What if you're caught? What if you don't get far enough away in time for the explosion? I can't lose you Mirage…I don't think my spark could heal if something happened to you." Arcee felt him hold her tighter as she rambled. He patiently waited for her to finish before lifting her chin up with a servo.

"You will never lose me, 'Cee. If I can't be with you physically I'll always be with you in spark." She was surprised by his words but merely clung to him as she calmed her beating spark. His sparkbeat was soothing to her and she couldn't help but wonder how he'd react to her past. She tried not to think about it as they finally pulled away. Mirage gently held Arcee's faceplate in his servos and caressed her cheekplate with his thumb. "If I could give my ability to turn invisible to anybot I would, but we have to put the team first."

"If you offline I will personally bring you back to kill you for dying on me." Arcee huffed. Mirage laughed and shook his helm. He didn't doubt that she'd find a way to do so. The others came in not long afterwards and were relieved to see that Arcee wasn't as upset. Elita and Chromia teased Arcee slightly. Arcee scowled and glared at her sisters. "I know many of your secrets and if you don't stop now you'll find them posted on the wall tomorrow morning for EVERYONE to see."

"You wouldn't dare!" he sisters yelled. The trine started playfully arguing as everyone watched in amusement. Orion and StarRacer noticed easily that they were avoiding some topic. It's like they were playing their words carefully, but why? Mirage managed to get Ratchet to let him do his plan since it was the best they could come up with. The medic opened the bridge for Mirage who calmly walked up to it. He paused momentarily and turned to everyone.

"Give me 15 min. to get in and do the job. If I don't call before then I probably would need backup but can't access my comm. link." Mirage informed. Without another word he ran through the bridge and into a large cave. The bomb he was using (much like Wheeljack's but slightly different) was hooked to his hip as he turned invisible. He smirked, thanking Primus for a decent armory in the autobot base. He snuck up behind a vehicon and snapped its neck, offlining it immediately without a sound. He finished the others in the same fashion and looked in the direction of the elevator. It'd look suspicious if it went up then back down without anyone on board so he strategically went down the shaft without the aid of the elevator. When he made it to the bottom he smirked when he saw that most of the cons were in the same general area. It'd be sparkling's play to offline them with a single shot. He stood in front of the guards and activated the communication scrambler so they couldn't call for backup. He deactivated his invisibility cloak, startling everyone there. "Miss me, cons?"

"Intruder! We need backup!" one of the vehicons yelled into the comm. link but received static in return. Mirage unclipped the bomb from his side, activated it, and threw it towards the group with a smirk. He turned and began to run but the bomb went off sooner than expected and he was caught in the fire. He grunted in pain as he hit the wall. His sensors told him his invisibility cloak was extremely damaged, but at least the cons were offlined. He tried to comm. the others but it was also on the fritz from the explosion. He groaned as darkness crept into his vision. He could hear a ground bridge open in the distance but he didn't know who it belonged to. He fell into unconsciousness before he could even check.

"Mirage!" Arcee screamed when she exited the ground bridge to see Mirage's unconscious and injured body across the room. She ignored the others and ran up to him and tried to get him to wake up. Ratchet rushed over to give him medical attention as the others worked on the space bridge and locating Cybertron. Tears welled up in Arcee's optics as she took in the full damage the explosion caused. Elita and Chromia offered to go to Cybertron instead of Arcee but she had promised June to keep Jack safe. So with one last sad look to Mirage, she transformed and drove through the bridge with Jack.

**Hour or so later**

Ratchet calmly worked on everyone's wounds from the "little" scuffle with Megatron. He was so relieved to have Optimus back he even had good bedside manners. He didn't even snap at the twins when they whined at certain wounds. Arcee sat on the berth next to Mirage's. He would live, but he may or may not be able to turn invisible due to the damage. They'd just have to wait and see once he wakes up.

"Arcee you should get some rest, you've had a long day. Mirage will be fine." Ratchet stated as he walked up to the femme. Everyone had left for recharge except for them. Arcee looked up at Ratchet, then back down at Mirage with sorrowful optics. Ratchet's optics softened and he realized what she was truly scared about. "You'll need to tell him sooner or later, Arcee."

"What if he gets angry that I didn't tell him before? What would Optimus and Ironhide think about Elita and Chromia not telling them? We've lied about our past on more than one account and I'm not sure I trust myself enough to tell him." Arcee whispered. Ratchet frowned and sat down next to her with a heavy sigh. "I can't lose him, Ratchet. My spark wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Mirage loves you Arcee, don't pretend you don't know that. I doubt he'd be angered for long because of it. His trust might waver for a second but I'm sure that it won't affect your relationship any more than the Exodus did. You have to put more trust in him than that. You can stay in here for the night if you wish, but don't worry about the future." Ratchet then stood up and left the med bay. Arcee sighed and looked back down at Mirage with worried optics.

"I hope you're right, Ratchet."

* * *

**Okay I've made my decision on who's the captive but I am NOT announcing it yet! :P**

**The time for Arcee, Chromia, and Elita One to reveal the truth is fast approaching, closer than they think...**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

StarRacer awoke in the morning to an alarm blaring throughout the base. She hopped off of the berth and ran into the main room. The alarm had turned off by then but she saw Fowler walk out of the elevator she realized that it was only the proximity sensor. Mirage was awake and standing, looking a little depressed. His cloaking device was damaged so he couldn't use it as often as he used to. It was a devastating blow to him, especially since that was one of the main reasons he was the commanding spy.

"Prime my boys back at the Pentagon have located the MECH base where they're holding that Cybertronian captive." Fowler informed as he walked up to the railing. StarRacer's doorwings perked up at the news. She looked up at Optimus with expecting optics. Optimus looked around at the autobots in the room. The guardians were picking up the children and Elita and Chromia were on patrol with their comm. links off. He knew with a life at stake they couldn't afford to wait for them to return.

"Ratchet prepare the ground bridge. If we do not return before the others do then bridge them there too. StarRacer, stay here with Mirage and Agent Fowler." Optimus ordered. Everyone nodded and Fowler gave Ratchet the coordinates. StarRacer transformed into her human form and flopped onto the couch to was cartoons. The bridge opened and everyone transformed. "Autobots, roll out!"

"Good luck!" Reyna yelled as they drove out. That left her, Fowler, and Mirage in the hanger. She talked them into playing a game to ease the tension. It was a relief for StarRacer to know that Mirage had his processor distracted from his problem. The fun stopped when Optimus called for an emergency ground bridge. When everyone ran through they noticed an unconscious black mech with a decepticon insignia being carried in. StarRacer immediately hid behind Mirage as the mech was taken to the brig. "Why did you bring him here if he's a con?"

"We couldn't let MECH get ahold of Cybertronian technology or else the results could be catastrophic. We also cannot afford him to get to the decepticons. He's the most dangerous one you possibly will ever meet. When Arcee, Chromia, and Elita get back we'll have them help interrogate him." Optimus explained. Ratchet knew that it wasn't a good idea but he didn't say anything. He merely walked into the "brig" to check to make sure the mech was online with Ironhide, Mirage, and Optimus trailing. What they found was the decepticon struggling against his bonds. When he looked up and saw the four autobots he scowled and glared at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Optimus Prime and his little soldier monkeys!" he spat. Mirage and Ironhide growled at him threatening but otherwise remained silent. The decepticon noticed Ratchet and smirked. "If my optics don't deceive me you're Ratchet, the medic who helped my daughters escape Kaon."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just a medic not a miracle worker." Ratchet growled back. He wasn't about to give away Arcee, Chromia, and Elita's secret. He had no idea how their sparkmates/future sparkmate would react. Even as Ratchet denied knowing him, the other three mechs gave him a suspicious look. The mech rolled his optics with a wide smirk.

"Don't lie, autoscum. You know my daughters, would it help if I gave you their names? They're autobots too you know. There's Arcee, Chromia, and Elita One." He taunted. Ratchet facepalmed and groaned as the others froze in shock. "Oh so you know the little glitches too? Let me guess, they never told you the truth about their past."

"Hey, we were told to come here to help interrogate, what's u-" Chromia started but froze as the trine walked in. Arcee and Elita froze as well and stared at their Creator in horror. The three of them were starting to tremble ever so slightly in fear. "No, I'm not going through the torture again. You can't make me!"

"Chromia, what's going on?" Ironhide asked as he tried to calm his sparkmate. She was starting to cry so she was unable to answer. She merely shook her helm and ran out of the room at full speed with her sisters in quick pursuit. Ironhide, Mirage, and Optimus stared at Ratchet in shock. "Why the frag are they scared of you?"

"Looks like they didn't tell you the truth, they were supposed to bond with Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream when they were younger." The con taunted. Anger filled the three mechs as they glared at him. Ratchet had enough and pinched a cable in his neck, causing him to fall unconscious. When they went into the main hanger everyone was surprised to see the anger radiating off of Ironhide, Mirage, and Optimus. Chromia was in the corner trying to calm down after her mental breakdown.

"Arcee, Chromia, Elita, it looks as though your secret's out." Ratchet announced nervously. StarRacer looked up at her Carrier in confusion as the trine froze in fear. Chromia stood from her crouched position and hesitantly looked at her sparkmate, who looked pissed. Arcee and Elita looked to their mechs and saw that they were the same. Elita looked back down at her daughter with worried optics.

"StarRacer go to your room, this isn't something you should hear." Elita commanded gently. She tried to protest but soon enough StarRacer was out of the room with the humans. Everyone waited impatiently for the trine to continue. "We were born in lower class Kaon, that mech in there is our Creator."

"Before the war we grew up in lower class Kaon where our sparkparents were nobles. We weren't doing too good when it came to money…we needed some way to get us out of the hole we were in and at that time we were old enough to bond and…" Arcee tried to continue but her intakes hitched painfully.

"Our sparkparents knew the rulers of Vos and they had three sons and they were wanting us to bond with them. It happened to be Starscream's trine." Chromia admitted. The tension in the room was so thick it was almost tangible. Mirage couldn't believe they hid this from them for so long. "I was supposed to bond with Skywarp, Elita with Thundercracker, and Arcee with Starscream."

"So you've been hiding this from us why? Don't you trust us enough to at least tell us something about your past? You claimed to be orphaned and ran to Iacon to find out more about the uprising war!" Mirage snapped angrily. Arcee's optics widened and filled with hot tears. She couldn't believe he was treating them like this.

"We never wanted to bond with them, 'Rage. They were jerks but Creator didn't listen and tried to force us to bond with them." Arcee pleaded. That didn't seem to help everyone's mood at all. Bee, Bulkhead, and the twins shifted awkwardly, not feeling comfortable with the conversation. "Only Ratchet knew because he's the one who saved us when Creator pushed too far."

"You're a liar, Arcee. You've been lying to me since the day I met you. I don't know who you even are anymore. You can just forget about being my sparkmate!" Mirage growled. There was a collective gasp as Arcee felt her spark being ripped in two. He suddenly realized what he said and his optics widened in horror. "A-Arcee I didn't-"

"Just leave me alone!" Arcee yelled in pain. She transformed and drove out of the base at a high speed, praying to Primus that no one would follow. They heard several small gasps and everyone turned to see the children and StarRacer watching in horror. They only heard Mirage yelling at Arcee, not the whole story. The twins quickly took StarRacer and the humans out of the room to comfort them. Ratchet hit Mirage hard on the helm with a wrench, creating a big dent in his helm.

"YOU FRAGGING AFT HEADED IDIOT!" Ratchet yelled. Everyone flinched and took a step away from the enraged medic. Chromia and Elita were near tears as well, not wanting their sparkmates to react like Mirage had. Optimus and Ironhide realized that they had no choice in the matter between their Creator and them. "All of you are!"

"Ratchet-" Optimus began but he too was hit in the helm with a wrench. Ratchet huffed angrily and left the room. Chromia and Elita sent a glare to Mirage before leaving to comfort StarRacer. That left Bumblebee and Bulkhead in the main room giving death glares to the others. Bee beeped some curse words, surprising everyone in the room. They'd never heard the young scout curse before so he must've been pissed.

"You guys really messed up, especially you Mirage." Bulkhead growled as he and Bumblebee left to take the humans home when they came out.

* * *

**Uh oh...Mirage slagged up big time!**

**Where's Arcee?**

**Will the autobots let them finish explaining themselves?**

**What will happen to their Creator?**

**WHAT SHOULD I NAME HIM?**

**That last question I actually need help with...Idk what to name him.**

**Help?**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow, getting some pretty strong feedback on the last chapter...**

* * *

It was late at night and Arcee still hadn't returned, worrying everyone at base. Ratchet, with the help of the others, sedated Ironhide, Mirage, and Optimus in their sleep so they would remain in recharge while Bulkhead dragged them into the med bay. Ratchet welded their afts to the berths so they wouldn't be able to leave and for a little fun, the twins painted them in neon green, hot pink, rainbows, and a bunch of humiliating things all over them. When the three mechs started to wake up Ratchet sent Bee to get Chromia and Elita, who had no idea what they were planning. When the three mechs finally awoke they demanded to know what was going on.

"You three caused Arcee, Chromia, and Elita a lot of pain. I didn't tell you before but Mirage, when you were in the med bay after the explosion Arcee never left your side. I told her that she'd have to tell you sooner or later but she was scared. She told me that if she lost you she didn't think her spark could take the pain. She's that in love with you. I told her that you'd love her anyways, that you wouldn't judge her. Obviously I put too much faith in you." Ratchet growled. Chromia and Elita walked in, looking exhausted, but immediately started giggling when they saw what the twins and Ratchet did to them. "Chromia, Elita, you should tell them a little more about exactly what happened to you three before you fled Kaon."

"There were several reasons why I had that emotional breakdown when I saw our Creator in the brig. One day I refused to even talk to anyone, especially him or the fragging trine we were supposed to bond with. Creator finally snapped and beat me until I was near death. Arcee and Elita rushed me to the hospital where Ratchet worked but they collapsed because the pain was going through our bond. Ratchet barely saved us that day." Chromia began. Ironhide felt guilt wash through him and he sent that and love through his bond to Chromia to try and comfort her.

"Arcee is the youngest out of us, she was barely at the age to bond when the scrap started. It's my fault that you never found out the truth. Arcee and Chromia were completely traumatized. I thought that I'd be protecting them if no one found out the truth. Arcee rarely trusted any mech, but you were the first exception Mirage. She was even hesitant with Orion, but you were the one to drag her out of her shell. You just destroyed that trust again." Elita explained. Mirage groaned and placed his helm in his servos.

"Primus I'm such an aft…where's Arcee? I need to apolo-hey why can't I stand up?" Mirage yelped as he tried to stand but found it impossible. The twins burst into laughter and pointed at Ratchet who had a victorious smirk on his faceplate. When Ratchet freed them Ironhide and Optimus didn't hesitate in hugging their sparkmates and apologizing. Everyone tried to find Arcee but she wasn't in base and she wouldn't answer her comm. link. That's when everyone got scared.

**On the roof of the base**

Guess where Arcee was the whole time! She was curled up next to Cliffjumper's memorial, telling him about what happened in the base. She knew someone must've been worried that she hadn't returned but she didn't care. Mirage was the one mech who really won her spark, especially after dealing with almost having to bond with Starscream. Just the thought of being that sadistic seeker's sparkmate made her shudder. She felt so lost now without Mirage. No matter what happened, how bad their fights got, he'd always try and make things right. She knew this would happen, she knew he'd leave her because of this.

"I don't know what to do, Cliff. I love Mirage with all my spark, it feels like it was ripped in half when he called off the bonding. I'm so confused, I can't stop imagining the hateful gleam in his optics when he yelled at me. I can't close my optics without it replaying in my processor." Arcee mumbled to "Cliff". Fresh hot tears ran down her cheekplate as she spoke. "What am I supposed to do? I can't lose him…not to this."

"You don't have to…" a soft voice answered from behind her. She turned around from where she sat and saw Mirage walking up. She immediately turned back around and hid her faceplate in her servos, unable to even look at him without the pain multiplying. Mirage felt guilt eat away at his spark as he slowly walked up to her and knelt beside her. "Arcee..."

"No, don't go any further, please. If you're still angry then save yourself the trouble and just not talk to me. We can just be teammates again or I can leave. I just don't want you to hate me anymore, it kills me to see that hateful look in your optics…" Arcee begged. Mirage couldn't wait any longer and hugged her tightly. He held her as she continued to cry painfully.

"I'm such an aft…I shouldn't have gotten angry when you and your trine were victims. Ratchet welded Ironhide, Optimus, and I to the berths in the med bay so Chromia and Elita could finish explaining. If you saw my armor right now you'd see me covered in ridiculous paint courtesy of the Terror Twins." Mirage admitted. He tightened his hold on Arcee and kissed the top of her helm. "I do want to bond with you 'Cee, more than anything in the world. I don't know why I said that, I was being, according to Hatchet, a 'fragging aft headed idiot'. My point is, I love you Arcee. I love you more than anything. I don't just want you to be my sparkmate, I _need_ you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm scared Mirage, I don't want to be hurt again. I love you too, but I can't take another sparkbreak or I'll just…I don't know anymore." Arcee looked at him with worried optics. He cupped her faceplate with a servo and leaned down to kiss her gently. He wanted to prove to her that he'd never hurt her again, that he'd protect her no matter what. But how? Arcee nearly jumped when she heard a small click. She looked down to see that Mirage's sparkchamber was now open to her, bathing her in a bright light. "Mirage…"

**(A/N warning: sparkmerging! Idk what you'd rate that but I see nothing M rated about it since it's technically a wedding...but if you don't wanna read it skip this next paragraph)**

"Please bond with me, let me prove to you that I'll never hurt you again. Please let me be your mech forever." Mirage pleaded. Arcee couldn't help but stare at his beautiful spark. It was a brilliant blue and white. A Cybertronian's spark was sacred, meant only to be seen by medics and sparkmates, and here he was showing her his. She looked up to stare into his hopeful optics with a small smile. She opened her chestplates to reveal her blue and purple spark. They wrapped each other in a hug, allowing their exposed sparks to merge. They gasped as the bond between them formed. When it was over Arcee collapsed into Mirage's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Arcee murmured before falling into recharge. Mirage chuckled and lifted her up bridal style and walked back into base where Chromia, Elita, and Ratchet were waiting. They were all relieved to see Arcee alright and decided not to ask about what happened until morning. Instead of putting Arcee in her own room he carried her to his own and laid her on his berth. When he laid down next to her he couldn't help but smile when she snuggled up into his side. "Don't leave me…"

"I never will…"

* * *

**Yay! Arcee and Mirage together forever!**

**I have some plans for their Creator, sooooo you'll be seeing him more often now!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys I'm starting to have some writers' block (and I can't write by the episode to save my life) so bear with me as I write Operation Bumblebee parts 1 and 2 these next few chapters.**

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY VERY BIG! PLEASE READ!**

**I am challenging any artist to draw or paint or do really anything but basically make a picture of what you think StarRacer looks like. I have a description of her on my profile page so you can look at that for a basis. The pic I like the most will be made the cover pic for this story! If you want to email it to me (I use a different email other than my own) PM for my email address!**

* * *

When StarRacer woke up she was sad to see that Arcee still hadn't returned. Apparently she and Mirage had gotten into a fight that went too far and now they're not gonna be bonded. The tension between her Carrier and Creator was also high so something big must've happened. When she went into the main hanger she was relieved to see everyone, except Arcee and Mirage who were not present, in a better mood than they were when she saw them last night.

"Why was Uncle Rage mad at Auntie 'Cee last night?" StarRacer whimpered as she walked up to a group of people. She wasn't told about what happened to her Carrier and her trine, only that there was a huge misunderstanding going on. Everyone's spark–or hear in the humans' case–broke at the sadness in her voice. It wasn't fun to see a youngling upset. They were about to answer when Mirage came out into the main hanger. StarRacer ran up and hugged him with tears running down her faceplate. "Please don't leave Auntie 'Cee! Please!"

"_Mantenga la calma mi pequeña, por favor no llores._" (Be calm my little one, please do not cry) Mirage whispered as he hugged her back. Arcee walked in behind him and held back a gasp at how upset StarRacer was. She knelt down and petted StarRacer's helm. "I'm not leaving Arcee. Why would I leave her if she's my sparkmate?"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped. StarRacer was completely confused. First they came in with everyone mad and Chromia having an emotional breakdown, then Mirage yelled at Arcee and canceled their bonding, she ran off and didn't come back, and now they're sparkmates? Jack grinned from where he stood, relieved that his partner was finally happy. Everyone soon congratulated them and they decided to figure out what to do with the con in their captivity later. Eventually they went off to find an Iacon relic so StarRacer was stuck at base again along with Mirage.

"Up for a ride?" Mirage asked. StarRacer grinned and transformed down into Reyna. Mirage chuckled, taking it as a yes, and transformed as well. They drove out of the base, leaving the others in the dust. Jack couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as they left. It was awesome that StarRacer has another uncle but he wished he could spend more time with her like they used to. "So Starr, you've been seeming kinda…upset lately. Like something bad in your past keeps popping up, you okay?"

"I'm scared Uncle 'Rage. I see people fighting and I think about June and John and how he used to blame me for every mistake. And when you yelled at Aunt Arcee you reminded me so much of him it scared me." Reyna admitted. Mirage felt guilt wash through him at her claim. The seatbelt tightened around her in a comforting hug.

"I wasn't thinking straight last night. That mech that we rescued happens to be you grandcreator, Elita's Creator. He's a very dangerous decepticon who tried to hurt Arcee, Chromia, and Elita, but they never told us. I didn't listen to them when they tried to explain and I ended up hurting Arcee really bad. I'm just thankful that she forgave me." Mirage sighed.

"Hey I just realized something…I get my own room now!" StarRacer chirped. Mirage's alt form shook with laughter as they returned to base. Depression loomed over everyone, especially Bumblebee, when they entered. StarRacer and Mirage transformed and walked up to the distressed scout. "Bee, what's wrong?"

"MECH has taken his T-cog, the one biomechanism needed to transform and activate weapons." Ratchet explained. StarRacer gasped and hugged Bee while Mirage placed a comforting servo on his shoulder. They tried to figure out how to get it back but no one could come up with anything until StarRacer realized something.

"He could have a transplant!" she suddenly blurted. Everyone turned to her in surprise and disbelief, why would anyone give up their T-cog. StarRacer fidgeted under the stares with sad optics. "I'm not needed on the field and I rarely leave base so I don't need my T-cog. Bee can have mine if it's possible-"

"_StarRacer I'm not going to accept your T-cog! It's bad enough that I can't do anything but what would June say if you couldn't visit anymore? What about Jack? He is your older brother in a way. I won't let you give that up for me."_ Bee rejected. StarRacer looked up at Jack with worried optics. He stared right back almost pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't give it up.

"Even if Bee accepted your T-cog, it's much too small. Since you're still very young your T-cog has yet to fully develop. Bee would end up burning it out and then you'll both be without the ability to transform." Ratchet informed. StarRacer huffed and left the room, her doorwings twitching in irritation. She paused when she heard struggling from the brig. She peaked into the small window and nearly gasped at the sight of the decepticon. She remembered Mirage telling her that he was her grandcreator. She squeaked in fear when the mech's helm suddenly snapped up and he glared at her with dark red optics. She jumped away from the window, scared of the mech inside. But her natural curiosity got the best of her and she cautiously walked inside. He was chained up and his weapons were disabled so she was relatively safe.

"So the autoscum have a youngling amongst them…who are you femme?" he growled. StarRacer hesitated and almost ran out, but she needed to know exactly why he did whatever he did to her Carrier and aunts. "I guess I should tell you my name first if you are to trust me enough. I am Silverblaze. Now answer my question!"

"You can't tell me what to do just cuz you're my grandcreator!" StarRacer taunted as she stuck her glossa out at him. She knew she'd be in big trouble if she were caught but she pushed that thought aside as she glared at him. "I'm StarRacer, Optimus and Elita are my sparkparents. What did you do to Carrier, Aunt Arcee, and Aunt Chromia that made Uncle Mirage so mad?"

"So they actually found sparkmates. Pathetic. I don't have to tell you anything, you're just a little sparkling who no doubt shouldn't be here right now." Silverblaze shot back. StarRacer's doorwings twitched and she took a half step back. She suddenly regretted coming and turned to leave but ran right into Elita. "And there's the oldest, right now."

"Get fragged you piece of scrap." Elita growled under her breath. She led StarRacer out of the brig as she glared at her Creator. Once they were in the hall StarRacer prepared for the lecture of the century. "What were you doing in there, Starr? You disappeared into the hallway and now I find you talking to the con? Mirage told you about him, didn't he?"

"He said that Silverblaze was my grandcreator and that he did something bad to you, Aunt Arcee, and Aunt Chromia. I…I just want to know why." StarRacer admitted. Tears filled her optics at the thought of her Carrier and her trine being hurt by their own Creator. It reminded her of what happened with Techna and Megatron. Elita sighed and hugged her daughter close.

"Just have faith that we won't let him do anything bad ever again, okay sweetspark?" StarRacer merely nodded and went out into the main hanger. She ended up spending the night at Jack's house and watched movies with him and June. The whole time, however, Reyna couldn't help but think about what's happened. They found her grandcreator, who turned out to be evil and captured by MECH, and Bee lost his T-cog. Could this week get any worse?

* * *

**Tada!**

**Okay so I'm going to be super busy now that basketball band is starting and I'm auditioning for my school musical so updates will be slower now! Sorry! **

**And don't forget to submit a pic!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay guys so this is gonna be a very strange chapter but I'm doing it so this can remain on my story but it won't be the cause of my story being taken down.**

* * *

The autobots were huddled around their giant monitor. Why? because they had gotten a strange message from another dimension!

"Is it from Techna's dimension?" StarRacer inquired. Ratchet frowned and typed in some demands.

"No, but this is very strange, it came with a video." the medic replied as he pressed play.

(key:

_StarRacer Narrating_

_Scene/what's going on_

Subtitles)

_Coming soon on Transformers Prime: Beyond Your Imagination_

_All black: _With the arrival of new friends, light seems to be shining upon the autobot cause

_In a remote jungle: _"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jazz and Prowl." Arcee mused as she leaned into Mirage

_All black: _But the worst has yet to come

_Arcee, Elita, and an unknown autobot in the base: _"You did this to him! You're the reason why Mirage might die! You selfish slagger!" Arcee screamed at the autobot before her.

"I did it to get the Starsaber! Have you ever had to sacrifice something?" the mech snapped.

"Try giving up your only daughter…" Elita growled painfully as she led Arcee and StarRacer away. _Cuts to black_

_I'm scared, Carrier_

_Optimus and Megatron battling to the death on Cybertron_

_Megatron holding his small niece by the neck_

_Ghosts running and attacking the decepticons_

_Jack and Reyna arguing_

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself to the cons Reyna!"

"I'm not Reyna! Not anymore…I will do what's right to protect my family. Goodbye, Jack."

_StarRacer's optics open to see two seeker younglings with red optics and worried expressions_

"Who are you? Where am I?" StarRacer asked.

"We won't hurt you, my lady. I will guide you back to your family." One said, voice full of respect.

_Winds greater than any that had blown on Cybertron surrounds the autobots and decepticons, roaring over the ancient words StarRacer speaks, Mirage shields Arcee until the wind died down and everyone looks up to see ghosts amongst them, two familiar to Arcee_

"Tailgate? Cliffjumper?"

_A rumbling comes from the center of Cybertron, unbeknownst to the Cybertronians_

"At last, the one to rule Cybertron has returned."_ Cuts to black_

_Will the autobots succeed or will earth and all its inhabitants fall into darkness like Cybertron. Find out next time on:_

Transformers Prime: Beyond Your Imagination

_Transformers Prime: Beyond Your Imagination._

Coming January of 2013

_Autobots roll out!_

(end)

The autobots and humans stared at the screen in shock.

"WHAT THE FRAG?!" Ironhide yelled. Elita smacked his helm for cursing in front of StarRacer. Suddenly Prima appeared behind them.

"Uh, oops? That was not supposed to be shown to you guys." Prima said sheepishly. He swiftly deleted the strange message and whiped their memories of them ever seeing that and disappeared before anyone could do anything.

* * *

Okay it's a chapter NOT a preview now.

Until all are one

Reviews are welcomed


	35. Chapter 35

**106...reviews. 106 REVIEWS?! OH MY PRIMUS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! ENERGON TREATS FOR EVERYONE!**

**Btw the 100th reviewer was...*drumroll* JETCYCLE! Thanks girl, you rock! :)**

**Oh...and I guess I shouldn't do a teaser trailer again huh? You guys didn't seem that happy with it not being a chapter hehe**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Reyna, in human form, laid upside down on the couch in Jack and June's house watching random Disney movies with her "older brother". Well…right now they were watching Anastasia which was actually 20th Century Fox but you get the point. Jack laughed when she started singing the songs along with the movie and dancing around the room. He missed doing this and other stuff with her, it was worth not being with the bots for a day.

"You know, you kinda remind me of Anastasia yourself, Reyna." Jack mused. Reyna stopped dancing around and looked at him curiously. "I mean, Optimus is the leader of the autobots and you were 'lost' and you didn't have your memories. Now you have your memories back and now with the autobots. And…away from those who raised you when you had no memories."

"You're still my big brother, Jack. I don't care what anybody says." Reyna pointed out as she tackled him in a hug. Jack began to tickle her and they ended up wrestling on the floor. June came downstairs to see what was going on and laughed at the scene before her. Reyna froze suddenly and her eyes dulled.

_::StarRacer return to base at once, Bumblebee's T-cog has been located but heavily damaged. He could use all the support he can get.::_ Elita's voice came over the comm. link then everything went quiet on her end. Reyna's eyes brightened again and she saw the worried looks on Jack and June's faces. She giggled shyly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, Carrier commed me. I gotta go back to base now. The found Bee's T-cog but it was damaged so Carrier wants me home." Reyna admitted. Jack and Reyna said goodbye to June and went into the garage just as a ground bridge opened. They both ran through and as she got to the other side, StarRacer transformed into her bipedal mode and ran up to Bumblebee who was waiting anxiously for his T-cog to be ready for him. She didn't notice that the base was in a wreck until she tripped on a piece of scrap metal. "Woah what happened here?"

"Creator, that's what happened." Chromia growled from her place next to Ironhide. She looked like she had taken a beating. When StarRacer looked around she saw that it was only Arcee, Chromia, and Elita who were extremely beaten. She knew that it couldn't just be Bee who needed emotional support at that time. "I can't believe he escaped! I swear I…"

"Chromia watch what you say around StarRacer!" Elita snapped. They began to explain how Silverblaze escaped and his attack on the base and trine. StarRacer was suddenly thankful that she and Jack were at home all day and that Miko and Raf were hiding at the time. Finally the moment of truth came and Bee walked out of the med bay with his T-cog repaired. Everyone held their breath as he made a couple attempts at transforming. When he finally managed to transform everyone cheered. He and Raf were about to drive out of the base but a white ground bridge opened before them.

"Weird, are Starscream and Techna visiting again?" StarRacer asked. Another human and I walked through the bridge, grinning up at the shocked autobots. JetCycle and I laughed at their expressions and they finally realized who we were. StarRacer nearly started jumping up and down. "Hey, it's the author Autobot StarRacer! But…who's this?"

"You guys can call me Phoenix after my other OC since it'd be awkward having the same name as StarRacer. Autobots, humans, readers stalking their story, this is JetCycle. She's reviewer number 100!" I introduced. Everyone cheered and thanked her for being awesome like that. "Since war sucks and all that we should have a party! First song up is…"

"Ravers in the UK by Manian!" JetCycle and I declared. Raf set up a sound system and began blaring the music. During the song JetCycle transformed (by twisting a bead on her bracelet) into a blue and red Cybertronian femme. That surprised a few people. Finally the music was ready and the song began to play. Optimus was about to leave (Primes don't party) but Elita and I talked him into staying. Well…I actually threatened to kill him off if he didn't stay but hey, if an author can't threaten people in their stories then what can we do? (**A/N btw this song was chosen by JetCycle)**

(Insert RAVERS IN THE UK by MANIAN...sorry legal issues, I had to take it out)

"You know, Jet, we should really try and embarrass the couples here on base. I mean, we got Optimus and Elita, Ironhide and Chromia, Mirage and Arcee, and I swear to Primus if Jack and Miko don't end up together I'm gonna pull a Ratchet and throw wrenches at them!" I ranted. JetCycle rolled her eyes at me but walked up to Raf and whispered something to him. Why do I suddenly fear for Jack and Miko?

"Hey Jack! Man up and ask Miko to dance with you!" JetCycle yelled at him as the music started. I laughed as Paramore's "The Only Exception" began to play. By the way Jack was glaring at me I'm really glad I'm glad I'm gonna be leaving after this chapter! Looking around now I think it was a bad idea period to play that song. The glares…THE GLARES!

(Insert THE ONLY EXCEPTION by PARAMORE)

"Okay one more song and then this party is over! I have finals this week to study for people! And I am not going to procrastinate anymore!" I announced. A few people snickered, not believing that I wouldn't procrastinate any longer. I groaned and waved my hand at Raf in defeat. "Just play Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO already!"

(Insert PARTY ROCK ANTHEM by LMFAO)

"Okay so that's it for now you guys! Thanks again to the amazing JetCycle for being the 100th reviewer! And thank you everyone who reads/reviews this story! All my little reviewers get energon treats! Bye autobots and fleshies! Phoenix (Autobot StarRacer) is out! Peace!" I yelled as I ran through the ground bridge.

"Bye guys!" JetCycle exclaimed as she followed me through the bridge. When it closed everyone just stood there in confusion. That had to be the weirdest day/party for them ever. Soon they all got out of their dazed state and everyone turned to Optimus in surprise. Elita and her trine were snickering at the Prime. The leader looked a little embarrassed.

"Well Optimus, I certainly did not expect you to be able to dance." Elita commented as everyone laughed.

* * *

***GASP* OPTIMUS CAN...DANCE?! Woah who else did not see that coming? Seriously I was stealing some of his moves!**

**Optimus: This is why I do not "party"**

**Me: Oh don't be such a party-pooper! But uh...Jack's still glaring at me...COME ON BRO IT WAS JETCYCLE WHO SAID THAT, NOT ME!**

**Jack: It was your idea! You'd be so dead right now if-**

**StarRacer: Jack and Miko sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

***whole base laughs except for Jack, Miko, and Optimus***

**Optimus: I will never understand humans *walks away***

**Me: Gee, love you too Mr. Cranky-Gears! StarRacer, would you like to do the honors?**

**StarRacer: Yes I would! Autobot StarRacer aka Phoenix does not own Transformers or Ravers in the UK, The Only Exception, or Party Rock Anthem. She had to take out the lyrics because of legal issues (scrap). Reviews are welcomed!**

**Me: Couldn't have said it better myself. Btw Phoenix is NOT my name, I just like the name. And Phoenix was also one of my other OC's from my story On the Wings of a Phoenix. *grins evilly and makes sure that Optimus isn't around* AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!**

**Optimus: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Me: Oh don't be such a sparkling! *sticks tongue out and runs away for dear life* At least he's not sicking Megatron on me! Or worse *shudders* the Terror Twins! Oh well, totally worth it hehe. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT! *sees Laserbeak fly by* Oh scrap...he sent Soundwave. I'm screwed...**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'M FINALLY UPDATING! Sorry the plot bunnies have been attacking me but none were for this story DX  
If you have any ideas you´d like to see in this story PLEASE tell me!**

**Oh and this is to the Guest reviewer who was giving me scrap on the first chapter:  
You really are an aft for saying that, I hope you know that. Don´t judge MY character or MY story without actually taking the time to read more than the first chapter. You can give your opinion, fine. But don´t be prick and act like all authors and characters are the same.**

**Sorry guys, just really wanted to get that message across.**

**BUT EVERYONE ELSE WHO´S REVIEWING IS AMAZING!**

**Actually, there´s one thing I have to ask of you at the end, so please read the last Author´s Note!**

* * *

StarRacer and the human children snuck up behind the twins with cans of silly string and spray paint in hand. The twins had pulled a prank on them so they were about to get their sweet revenge on them. Mirage was currently distracting them until the right moment. He wanted to help get revenge on the Terror Twins as well so he was in on the plan. The children and youngling prepared to run for their lives and aimed their "weapons" at the twins.

"Hey Sides! Sunny! Heads up!" StarRacer called out. The twins turned just in time to be sprayed with paint and silly string. Mirage struggled not to laugh as the twins stared at their attackers in shock and anger. StarRacer smiled sheepishly and prepared to bolt out of the room. "So…we should probably run shouldn't we?"

"3…2…1 GET THEM!" the twins yelled as their assailants ran away in laughter. When they got into the main hanger StarRacer hid behind Elita while the humans ran to their guardians. Everyone was confused until the twins came in to search for their attackers. Everyone started snickering at the pranksters. They tried to go after StarRacer but the glare they received from Elita made them back off. "They pranked us!"

"Well you started it!" Miko shot back. Ratchet rolled his optics and turned back to his work. He had no time for their foolishness. Primus they were such sparklings sometimes. When the computer began to beep everyone stopped their bickering to see what was going on. They crowded around the computer to see what the medic found. An autobot beacon popped up on the screen in the Amazon Rainforest.

"It seems as though another autobot is landing, but their communication link must be down because I can't get in contact with them." Ratchet explained. He entered the coordinates into the ground bridge and opened. StarRacer watched as everyone left, leaving her alone with the humans. She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, confusing the humans.

"The twins forgot to wash off the paint!" StarRacer exclaimed. Back with the other autobots they were just approaching as two mechs stumbled out of the wreck. Everyone prepared their weapons but relaxed when they recognized each other as fellow autobots. Arcee smirked at her old friends and stood next to Mirage.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jazz and Prowl." She mused as she leaned against Mirage. (Does this remind anyone of something from the trailer? Eh? Eh?) The two new arrivals began to explain what happened to them after the Exodus. After a while Jazz burst into laughter and pointed at the twins, unable to speak. Prowl fought a smirk and merely shook his helm.

"Hey Twins, when did ya ge' a new pain' job?" Jazz asked. The twins looked down at themselves and growled, silently cursing the fleshies and youngling for doing that. Eventually they called base for a bridge and they walked through. Reyna was in human form so the new bots didn't know who she really was. Jazz knelt down and gently poked her in the stomach curiously. Reyna giggled and swatted his servo away. "So these are the humans that inhabit Earth?"

"I'm not human! I'm Cybertronian!" Reyna shot back and stuck her tongue out at him. She and Jazz got in a small argument, which was more like a game to them, about whether she was a human or Cybertronian youngling. Prowl rolled his optics and wondered how the frag he was able to travel with Jazz without going crazy. Reyna huffed and put her hands on her hips with a serious look. "I AM Cybertronian and I can prove it!"

"Go ahead kid," Prowl encouraged, wanting this discussion to be over. He, like Jazz, didn't believe that Reyna was a Cybertronian. Both mechs shut up when StarRacer transformed into her bipedal form. StarRacer giggled at their shocked expressions but grew confused when the Twins grinned and looked at each other. They held up 3 fingers…2…one…Prowl froze and began to glitch. StarRacer, not knowing what a glitch was, cautiously walked up to him. When she poked him he fell over and she squeaked in surprise.

"Did I break him?" StarRacer asked in fear. The Twins burst into laughter as Ratchet groaned and worked on reviving Prowl. Jazz explained to StarRacer Prowl's predicament. StarRacer smiled sheepishly at the fact that she made him glitch unintentionally. Prowl groaned and sat up as he rubbed his helm. StarRacer ran up and hugged him as an apology. "Sorry Prowler!"

"Primus not you too, Jazz did you teach her that nickname?" Prowl growled at his partner. Jazz merely grinned and shook his helm. StarRacer was confused but shook it off. Jazz gave them both a servo up so they didn't have to be on the ground anymore. The humans and StarRacer were introduced to Prowl and Jazz and vice versa. "How are you able to transform into a human if you're Cybertronian? There aren't that many Pretenders left and I don't believe I've met you."

"Well my name is StarRacer and I'm a bot turned human turned bot again! Optimus and Elita are my sparkparents." StarRacer explained. Jazz began ranting that he knew that they were hiding something from him. Prowl glared at them with a hard look. They explained StarRacer's story and, while StarRacer was in another room, what happened with Silverblaze. Jazz and Prowl were pissed off about what he did to them but, unlike Mirage, didn't aim it at the femmes themselves. They were, however, unhappy that Optimus and Elita never told them about StarRacer even though they were his SIC and TIC.

"Well Arcee and Chromia never told you that they had sparkmates period!" Elita defended. Arcee and Chromia glared at her as their sparkmates facepalmed. Jazz was about to ask who to Arcee (he already knew that Chromia and Ironhide liked each other) but he was soon answered when Mirage walked up and wrapped his arms around her. Arcee smiled and leaned against him happily. She couldn't really have told them since they were newly-bonded. StarRacer was playing with Jazz when the proximity sensor went off. "Looks like it's-"

"PRIME!"

* * *

**Okay it´s short BUT JAZZY AND PROWLER ARE HERE! :D**

**Okay so you guys I have a HUGE favor to ask of you! Here it is:**

**There's this really sweet 12-year-old girl who's an author on here called WinterSnow13 or Jenny Marie. I was talking to her through PM and she told me that she had Stage 2 Lung Cancer. This was her message to me:**

**"Autobot StarRacer,  
I don't know your name of course, but I need your help. Your stories have a ton of reviews and you have friends who have stories with tons of Reviews**

**During my surgery this week, the doctors noticed somethign different about m breathing. I have been diagnosed with stage 2 Lung Cancer.**

**I found a way to help raise money for my surgery, becasue I'm a foster kid and I'm only 12! I have to pay for my operation!**

**Each private message or Review that says "Beat your Lung Cancer" Will send $5.00 to the money I'm saving up for my operation. I have $1000 dollars from my siblings and from my babysiting job, but I need another $4,000.**

**Please can you help me? I'm to young to die!"**

**Please, please, help her! If you get the chance to talk to her she's really nice and fun to talk to!**

**Autobot StarRacer´s out! Peace! **


	37. Chapter 37

StarRacer groaned as Agent Fowler continued to yell at Optimus. Jazz and Prowl were scowling, but didn't say anything. Fowler didn't notice the new bots as he chewed Optimus out for not dealing with the UFO people were reporting. Jazz and Prowl felt a little guilty, they were the reason that Optimus was in trouble with the liaison. Well, Prowl was. Jazz was getting pretty pissed off at the human. He finally stepped forward with his visor darkening slightly.

"Ya really got some nerve talkin' like dat to our leader, fleshy." Jazz growled. Fowler glared at the angry autobot who just glared right back. Prowl and StarRacer groaned and facepalmed. StarRacer wondered how Prowl was able to stand working Jazz for so long if they were complete opposites…well in some ways they are. Optimus sighed and stood between them with a hard look and held Jazz back.

"Jazz, unless you do not wish to fully understand the situation here on Earth, I suggest you stand down. Agent Fowler this is Jazz and Prowl, some of my top soldiers. Prowl happens to be my second in command as well. Jazz, Prowl, this is Special Agent Fowler. He is our liaison to the outside world because we cannot be seen by the human eye other than as vehicles." Optimus explained. Fowler looked over at Prowl who just stood tall with a frown. Optimus looked to Fowler with a cool expression. "They were the ones who landed."

"Keep your men in line, Prime. And stay _under_ the radar!" Fowler growled before he left the room in frustration.

**The next day**

StarRacer happily played with the twins in the hall, planning the next master prank. The ground bridge opened once but the twins knew that if they were needed they others would've called them into the main hanger. But when everyone returned and appeared to be yelling about something they grew concerned and walked into the main hanger. A mech StarRacer didn't know was standing next to Bulkhead looking bored and annoyed as he was getting yelled at by Fowler. He didn't like keeping a low radar, which worried StarRacer. She finally caught the name of the mech: Wheeljack.

"If you don't be careful then we might all get kicked off of Earth! The Pentagon will shut us down and send us away! We can't leave Earth yet, not while the cons are still here!" StarRacer pleaded when things began to get out of hand. Wheeljack swiftly turned toward her, expecting to see another soldier, but was surprised to see a desperate youngling. He scoffed and looked back at Optimus.

"What are you running a daycare now? Or have you gotten so weak that you need a youngling to protect you on the battlefield?" Wheeljack sneered. StarRacer's optics widened in shock and slight fear. She turned and walked back down the hallway, refusing to talk to the mech any longer. Who was he and what right did he have to talk about her family that way? Elita looked like she was ready to offline Wheeljack for treating her daughter that way. "I'm out of here, I don't trust anyone but Bulkhead here, especially Prime. He acts all tough but when in a tight spot he'll ditch you."

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Mirage yelled in fury. He had about enough of this, and what was just said pushed him over the top. Miko choked on the water she was drinking and stared up at the spy in surprise. Mirage walked up to Wheeljack, optics burning in anger. "Do you remember that one mission the Wreckers were sent on to infiltrate the decepticon base and you were caught? Do you remember two spies saving your afts and you left them there to _die_ when it came down to the boiling point?"

"What would you know? You're no Wrecker!" Wheeljack snapped. Arcee sent calmness and comfort through the bond between her and Mirage. She felt the pain he felt seep through and she realized what he was getting at. Mirage once had partner he was very close to, they were like brothers. But he had offlined a long time ago. Bulkhead was confused, but figured that the mission must've happened after he joined Team Prime.

"Quickswipe had a family too you know, he didn't deserve to be offlined the way he did. It doesn't help that I was forced to watch him slowly offline and be the only survivor." Mirage growled painfully. The memory was still fresh in his processor and he never forgave Wheeljack for betraying them like that. Everyone in the room fell silent and even Wheeljack was at loss for words. Sure, he had left his rescuers behind for scrap but he had no choice. "And that 'youngling' has a name. She's StarRacer, the daughter of Optimus and Elita. She's been through more scrap than you can ever imagine, including being turned into a human. She's more of an autobot than you'll ever be because she actually has the spark."

"Quickswipe was an ex-con, he did deserve it for what he did." Wheeljack shot back as he left the base. Mirage by now was practically fuming so Bulkhead went to confront Wheeljack while Arcee calmed down Mirage. No one had seen him so mad, even during the time he was mad at Arcee for not telling the truth about her past. StarRacer was just around the corner and had heard everything Wheeljack said. She narrowed her optics and frowned. She didn't like Wheeljack at all, that's for sure. She went into the room and transformed into her human form to stand at the balcony with the other humans.

"Some mechs just need a fragging –Ow! What the frag 'Lita? OW! Stop that!" Jazz yelped as Elita smacked him upside the helm. Everyone began snickering at his misfortune and rolled their optics as he glared at her. Reyna became confused and tilted her head to the side. Why would her Carrier hit Jazz if they were teammates? What did he do that was so bad? Elita put her servos on her hips and continued to glare at Jazz.

"I will only give you one more warning: if you so much as try to curse around Starr you're gonna get smacked, and I'll get Arcee and Chromia to help me. Got it?" Elita growled. Prowl smirked as Jazz began to argue with her. Eventually Optimus left to go save Bulkhead and Wheeljack's afts while the others waited in anxiety.

"Fraggit…ow slaggit 'Cee! Are ya fragging kidding meh, 'Mia? WILL YA STOP HITTING MEH YOU FRAGGING FEMMES? STARR AIN'T EVEN HERE!" Jazz snapped as he kept getting smacked. The trine looked at each other and nodded before smacking him at the same time. They smiled as he continued to glare at them. When the bridge opened and Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack walked through everyone stopped and StarRacer walked out of her room. She hid near the entrance to the main hanger and tuned her audios to be more sensitive to what they were saying. They were talking about how Wheeljack could stay.

"So where's the kid? Uh…Prime's daughter?" Wheeljack. StarRacer hesitated and shrunk further into her hiding spot. She didn't want to talk to him still because of how he initially treated her and her family when he first showed up. She sighed and made it so her audios were at a normal level and walked into the room nervously. Wheeljack walked up and knelt down in front of her. "Hey kid, I just wanted to say sorry for being an aft to ya and your family earlier. We good?"

"Yeah…okay we're good." StarRacer agreed shyly. Wheeljack soon left after hearing StarRacer's full story. Mirage was still pissed off at him but remained silent the entire time. Arcee sent love through their bond to help him calm down. She realized that this must've been how she acted (except much worse) whenever she was around Airachnid or their dimensions Starscream (she had no problem with Techna's sparkmate). StarRacer looked up at Mirage with questioning optics. "Uncle 'Rage why were you so angry with Wheeljack?"

"Uh…"

* * *

**Poor Jazzy haha**

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's a (late) Valentine's Day present for everyone! Surprise twist at the end! :) **

* * *

StarRacer grinned as the bots left for a mission. She and the humans were the only ones at the base on February 14. They got all the supplies they needed and got to work. Even Fowler and June were in on the plan! Fowler even sent the bots on a wild goose chase to keep them busy for a few hours and Raf cut all communications so they wouldn't be able to call for a ground bridge. StarRacer had a few problems since she had to do the higher decorations and she's kinda small, but they managed to finish. Just in time too because Ratchet was about to blow a fuse.

"What's going on there?! We've been trying to contact them for hours and there's still no response whatsoever!" Ratchet growled. The others were more nervous than anything? What if there was an emergency at the base? What if the decepticons attacked and tried to hurt StarRacer and the humans? What if there was another scraplet infestation? Arcee tried calling Jack's cell phone but realized that on the first day they met the bots he revealed that there was no cell service.

_::Sorry guys there was a power outage at base and all communications here shut down. Do ya need a bridge?:: _StarRacer asked through the comm. link. She grinned when Ratchet began growling under his breath and a loud clang was heard. Apparently he said a few things he shouldn't have and Elita smacked him for it. Jazz laughed in the background, probably relieved that it wasn't him that time who got hit.

_::Fowler gave us a false lead so yeah we could use a ground bridge.::_ Chromia said through the comm. link before a fight could break out. StarRacer smirked and nodded to the humans. Raf made sure his sound system was ready and hid along with the others while StarRacer transformed down and used the human sized controls to open the bridge. Reyna ran and hid behind a nearby door and waited for the others to walk through. When they did come in they froze in shock at what they saw.

It looked as though someone tried really hard to make the base look romantic. Heart shaped balloons were strewn everywhere and a banner that said "Happy Valentine's Day" hung from the ceiling. There were pink and white streamers lacing the rail to the balcony. There was also some lace framing the computer which didn't really help Ratchet's temper. They stood there baffled until the humans and Reyna jumped out of their hiding spots. Just to show off a little Reyna jumped over the railing, did a flip, and transformed as she landed.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GUYS!" they yelled. The autobots stared at them in confusion, especially when Miko started grumbling about how StarRacer cheated. Starr stuck her glossa out at the human and helped explain what Valentine's Day was. The trine thought it was cute, Ratchet thought it was useless, Bulkhead and Bee were still amused, Mirage and Ironhide looked at their sparkmates with a smile, Jazz and Prowl rolled their optics (being the newest bots there), and Optimus just smiled and shook his helm slightly. The humans and his daughter never ceased to amaze him.

"We decided to throw a party for you guys since it's always nice to take a break from the war! I mean, it is a day to be with those you love." Miko explained with a shrug. Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around her. StarRacer and Raf fake gagged and begged them not to kiss. Jack and Miko blushed slightly and Miko waved her hand at Raf. "Just play the songs already!"

"Songs?" Elita asked. Raf grinned and played the music. StarRacer pushed the Cybertronian couples together and Raf did the same with Jack and Miko. The twins, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Prowl all stood by and watched them dance. Sideswipe knelt down and whispered to StarRacer how Jazz and Prowl liked each other but never admitted it. She thought it was a little weird but a plan soon hatched in her processor and she whispered it to Raf. Soon StarRacer transformed down into her human form and danced with Raf for fun.

(Insert I WON'T GIVE UP by JASON MRAZ...legal issues sorry)

Raf messed with something on his laptop and suddenly the lights went out. All you could see were the glowing optics of the autobots. Reyna snuck up behind Prowl, transformed, and pushed him into Jazz. The lights flashed on and somehow Jazz managed to catch him. People began snickering, especially when another slow song came on. Prowl and Jazz glared at the twins who merely shrugged.

(Insert JAR OF HEARTS by CHRISTINA PERRY)

Jazz and Prowl chased down the twins, leaving everyone laughing at their misfortune. More music was played, but more upbeat thanks to Jazz. StarRacer danced with the twins and giggled as Sunstreaker spun her around. Elita smiled and leaned against Optimus as she watched the autobots enjoy themselves. She looked up at her beloved sparkmate with happy optics.

"StarRacer really seems to be enjoying herself with the twins." Elita observed. Optimus hummed in response and wrapped his arms around her. Ratchet came out of the med bay (after checking the results from Chromia's emergency checkup after she got sick) and looked stunned. He pulled Chromia away from the crowd and whispered something to her. Her optics widened and asked something. Ratchet nodded with a smile and walked away. Chromia had Raf cut the music and she walked into the middle of the room.

"Can I make an announcement? Uh thanks. So you guys probably know that I was sick this morning for no apparent reason. Well Ratchet got the results just now and apparently I'm, well, uh, Ironhide?" Chromia began. Everyone looked at the couple in anticipation. Ironhide nodded for her to continue. She smiled and placed a hand on her tank. "You're gonna be a Creator in a few months."

The whole base gasped then cheered.

Ironhide fainted.

* * *

**I laughed at the mental image I had when I thought about Ironhide fainting after hearing that Chromia's sparked.**

**Anybody else agree that the Jazz/Prowl pairing is the best one?**

**Any name ideas for the sparkling?**

**Oh and one more thing...HOLY MOTHER OF PRIMUS 125 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Very long chapter today! :)**

* * *

The twins fell over in laughter at the sight of Ironhide fainting. Arcee and Elita tackled their sparked sister in a hug. StarRacer was beyond happy or excited. She was going to have a little sparkling cousin soon! Everyone congratulated her as Ratchet finally got Ironhide to wake up. When Hide was awake he grinned and hugged his sparkmate happily. The humans were also excited, a new sparkling at base! Ratchet smirked and shook his helm.

"Ah, young love. Chromia, in order to protect your unborn sparkling you are on medical leave. You can't go on missions until he or she's born." Ratchet announced. Chromia groaned and pouted at the medic. She didn't want to be pulled out of the war, not when they were starting to get the upper hand! They also couldn't afford to lose another soldier since Mirage is still at risk of making his cancer worse.

"Sorry sweetspark, looks like you're gonna have to hang out with Mirage and Starr now instead of going on mission." Ironhide stated. Chromia huffed but agreed not to go out on missions unless it's just scouting or energon tracking. StarRacer hugged Chromia and Ironhide happily, excited that there was going to be another youngling soon. Jack leaned against the railing and looked at Arcee curiously.

"Y'know Arcee, out of the three of you you're the only one who hasn't had a sparkling yet." Jack mused. Arcee's cooling fans turned on and her sisters snickered. Mirage rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly. Miko and Raf were also laughing at how awkward Jack made it for the couple. Jack smirked and put on a fake surprised look. "Oh sorry, did I just make it awkward for you guys?"

"No, if you wanted to see awkward then you should've been there when they first met or even when Mirage asked her out. Heck even their first date was hilarious." Chromia laughed. Elita joined in and the two were almost doubled over. Arcee glared and stuck her glossa out at them. Mirage looked quite sheepish after that. "C'mon 'Cee, you gotta tell them the story! I mean, Jack is your partner after all, he should know how you met your sparkmate."

"Fine…" Arcee groaned.

**Flashback**

Arcee and her trine had just escaped to Iacon, finally free from their abusive sparkparents and away from the seekers they were supposed to bond with. Arcee was 17 while Chromia and Elita were 19 (in human terms). They had found a small apartment to share near Elita's new work: the Iacon Hall of Records. Arcee was sitting in a deserted park, reading a datapad and enjoying the beautiful day. It'd been a long time since she'd been able to relax. She heard someone walking towards her and looked up. She nearly squeaked in fear at the sight of a tall red mech. She still didn't trust mechs after what happened in Kaon. The mech stopped and stared in surprise at her sudden fear.

"Hey there's a couple of femmes looking for you, I their names were Chromia and Elita One. I guess you've been gone for a few hours and they're getting worried." The mech said. Arcee narrowed her optics, stood, and walked right past him. She didn't want to deal with stupid mechs talking to her, claiming to be sent from her sisters. He crossed his arms and glared slightly at her back. "Y'know a simple thank you would suffice. Primus, if Orion warned me you were sassy I wouldn't have come."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me that?" Arcee growled as she turned back to face him. Her optics flashed angrily. She stormed up and poked his chest hard. The mech had to admit, even though she was short she was quite intimidating. "Look, I don't know who you are or how you know my sisters and Orion, but back off. I don't need some snobby Mr. Know-it-all calling me sassy. You can get fragged for all I care."

"It's Mirage, not 'Mr. Know-it-all', for your information. I didn't have to come find you, I only did because Elita and Chromia were worried! Orion Pax asked me to go because he thought it'd be a good idea. Shows what he knows! You're a stuck-up femme who's obviously had the perfect pampered life!" Mirage snapped. Arcee growled and tackled him to the ground. He knew nothing about her past so how dare he say those things about her! They rolled slightly and he ended up on top. "What is your problem?"

"Who says I had the perfect life? You don't know anything about me you-" Arcee was cut off when she heard gasps followed by laughter. Arcee and Mirage turned to see Elita, Chromia, and Orion standing there, the femmes laughing their afts off. Arcee growled and pushed Mirage off of her and walked up to her sisters. "Let's go home, I'm fragging done trying to relax for once."

**Time skip**

It was just after the war had started and Arcee was in the middle of a battle against several decepticons much larger than her. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them on her own but she didn't have any backup. She cursed herself for not sending a comm. to base telling them of her situation. Now her comm. link's down and it'd take a miracle for her to survive. She was shot and sent flying back into a wall. Her helm was hit hard on a rock and began leaking energon. She knew that she was a sitting duck and the cons would offline her right then and there. She heard the whirr of a canon and closed her optics, praying that her death would be swift.

"Get away from her!" a familiar voice roared. Arcee opened her optics again to see Mirage and another bot fighting off the cons. While the other mech went to find a medic for Arcee, Mirage ran up to her and knelt down. Arcee coughed up some energon, much to both of their fear. Mirage placed a servo on her arm and rubbed it slightly. "Hey don't you dare pass out on me now, we're gonna get you to safety Arcee."

"Huh, hey what happened to you not caring for stuck-up femmes who've had a 'perfect pampered life'?" Arcee chuckled weakly. Mirage smirked slightly but helped her sit up. Primus, where was Quickswipe with the medic? Arcee's optics were starting to dim, a sheer sign of her losing a lot of energon. Mirage placed his servo over the wound on her head and put on pressure to stop the bleeding. "So how did you find me? I thought I was the only autobot in this part of town."

"Well Quickswipe and I hear gunshots and decided to check it out. And about your earlier comment, I feel bad about what I said. Guess it wasn't the best way to make a good first impression." Mirage chuckled. Arcee smirked and shook her helm weakly. She put her servo on the one holding her helm with a smile. Mirage lowered his helm until their lips were centimeters apart. Arcee stared into his optics for a moment, completely losing herself in them, before closing the space between them and pulling him into a kiss. Mirage's optics widened but he didn't pull back. That is, until they heard someone gasp and they both turned to see Quickswipe, Elita One, and Chromia standing there with wide optics.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMEDAY THEY'D GET TOGETHER! BY THE ALL SPARK FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY?" Chromia practically screeched happily. Arcee facepalmed, making her pain worse in the process. Chromia and Elita realized that she was about to pass out and Chromia suddenly got pissed off. "What happened, Mirage? We're waiting for Arcee to come home and suddenly this guy runs into us asking where a medic is!"

"Calm down, Chromia. I can walk you guys." Arcee grumbled. She tried to stand but couldn't even sit up on her own. She'd lost a lot of energon and taken a lot of hits. Mirage shook his helm and scooped her up in his arms. She let out a small squeak in surprise and glared at her sisters who were still snickering. She felt her energy slowly draining and soon passed out from energon loss. That's when the four autobots got scared and ran as fast as they could back to Iacon and to the hospital to get help. Mirage was pacing outside slightly as Chromia and Elita talked to the nurse about something. Quickswipe smirked at his partner and shook his helm.

"Mirage my mech, you fell hard for that femme. I can see it. Well, I guess I technically did since you kissed her right in front of her sisters and I." Quickswipe chuckled. Mirage rolled his optics and sat down next to his friend against the wall. Ratchet finally came out of the med bay and everyone ran over to him to hear the news. Ratchet wasn't surprised that Chromia and Elita were worried, since they were sisters, but he didn't expect that kind of reaction from Mirage.

"She's currently in stasis due to the energon loss. She'll be awake in the morning. Chromia, Elita, you may go in. Mirage, however, I want to speak with you alone." Ratchet informed. Quickswipe left the hospital completely, content with knowing the fact that Arcee was alright. Chromia and Elita ran in to see Arcee while Ratchet stayed outside with a confused Mirage. "I've known this trine ever since they were younglings, and they've had a rough life. I heard about what happened while Quickswipe was looking for a medic. You need to know that you're one of the first mechs I've ever seen her truly trust. Explain why I shouldn't chase you out of this med bay right now for hurting her when you first met."

"When I first met her I was really out of line and I never should've said those things. When 'Cee was rescued from Airachnid I…I don't know I almost went after her myself for putting Arcee through that kind of torment. It was like my spark slapped my processor or something because that was also the day I realized that I was actually in love with her. And seeing her in a weakened state again today and the con about to offline her the protectiveness came back and I helped Quickswipe get rid of them. I don't know why I kissed her today, but I don't regret it." Mirage answered calmly. He knew Ratchet had every right to be cautious. Mirage suddenly found himself being pushed towards the med bay entrance.

"About time you admitted that! Now go in there and wait for her to wake up and ask her out on a real date already!" Elita laughed as she and Chromia pushed Mirage into the room. When the door shut behind him Mirage turned around and stared at it in disbelief. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Arcee's sleeping form. He held her servo and stared at her with sorrowful optics. He felt terrible for not getting her help quick enough. He sighed and rested his helm on the side of the berth, still holding onto one of her servos with both of his.

"C'mon sweetspark, wake up. I need to tell you that t_i amo_." (I love you) Mirage whispered. He soon fell into recharge along with her. When morning came around and Arcee woke up she was confused at the presence of another person next to her holding her servo. She looked next to her and saw Mirage asleep with his helm on the side of the berth. She smiled and shook his shoulder slightly. He grumbled in his sleep and seemed to refuse to wake up. "_Cinque minuti, non voglio svegliarmi ancora_ (five more minutes, I don't want to wake up yet)."

"Jeez, you're more stubborn than Chromia after a bad night's rest." Arcee chuckled. Mirage groggily looked up but was instantly wide awake when he saw Arcee okay. He wrapped her in a hug and sighed in relief. Murmuring different things in the alien language he picked up. Between his odd accent, ability to speak an unknown alien language, and his invisibility he was a pretty weird bot. "I can't believe you were actually worried about me."

"Are you kidding? I've never been so scared in my life! You nearly gave me a sparkattack _signora_ Arcee." (Ms.) Mirage chuckled. Chromia and Elita snuck in, being careful to be quiet so they wouldn't be caught. Arcee rolled her optics at him and smiled warmly. Oh no, she did _not_ forget their kiss from last night. She didn't think she could ever forget about it. He was probably the one mech she ever trusted enough to even get close enough to try and kiss her. They pulled away and suddenly heard a snicker.

"Mech, when you two are in your little romance world you sure are oblivious." Quickswipe chuckled from the doorway. Arcee groaned and her cooling fans turned on. Mirage rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly as Chromia, Elita, Quickswipe, and Ratchet all stood there smirking at them. Arcee and Mirage suddenly wished they were back fighting the cons. "Well what are you waiting for? Ask her out on a real date already! I ain't leaving until you do!"

"You're the most annoying partner a mech could ever have." Mirage grumbled. Everyone laughed as Quickswipe stuck his glossa out at his fellow spy. Yeah, being an autobot was a million times better than a decepticon. Arcee stared at Quickswipe in surprise and confusion before looking at Mirage curiously. Mirage looked pretty sheepish and nervous at that moment. "Uh well…Arcee, will you possibly…maybe…go out on a date with me…?"

"If Ratchet would let me out of the med bay, I'd love to." Arcee answered. Ratchet rolled his optics as the other femmes freaked out. Ratchet shooed everyone out to do some final scans on Arcee to make sure she was really okay. That night Chromia and Elita were making a big fuss, helping her get ready for her first date. Elita and Optimus were already dating and everyone knew that Chromia and Ironhide liked each other. Mirage was having the same problem with Quickswipe, who was making sure that everything would go perfectly. Finally he was ready to go pick up Arcee. They were going out for a picnic, just outside of Iacon in a beautiful Cybertronian garden. Arcee was a little wary about leaving Iacon, concerned that they'd be attacked by decepticons. There was a knock on the door of their housing unit and Arcee's spark fluttered. Arcee opened the door and smiled happily at the sight of Mirage. She looked over her shoulder to see her sister standing there. "Bye Elita! Bye Chromia!"

"Ready to go, _bella_?" (beautiful) Mirage asked as she left the house. She smiled and nodded so they began the walk to the picnic area they had in mind. They talked about how crazy Quickswipe and Arcee's sister were. Arcee hesitated slightly when they were about to leave the city, nervous about the risk of a decepticon attack. Mirage noticed and put a servo on her cheekplate. "Hey sweetspark, if you don't want to go we can visit somewhere else. I'm not gonna force you to leave."

"I'm just being paranoid, I'll be okay." Arcee said with a smirk. Mirage smiled and they continued their walk until they finally arrived at the designated picnic area. It was beautiful, especially the extremely rare organic plant life that surrounded them. They found somewhere to sit and Mirage got out two energon cubes. "Organic life is pretty rare here, it's cool to be able to be surrounded by it. It's quite beautiful."

"_Non è bella come te, signora._" (Not as beautiful as you, miss) Mirage whispered. Arcee's cheekplates warmed and her cooling fans turned on. They soon finished their cubes of energon but weren't quite ready to go home. They took a small walk around the garden, taking in its beauty. At one point Mirage stopped her and smiled slightly. "This has to be one of the best days of my life without a doubt."

"I feel the same way, 'Rage. Thank you so much for asking me out." Arcee answered shyly. Mirage leaned down and kissed her gently. Life seemed to be finally looking up for them. Starscream was nearby, sent to spy on the autobots who dared leave their city, and watched the couple. He smirked and came out of his hiding spot and cleared his throat. Both autobots jumped and aimed their weapons at the seeker. Arcee looked especially angry. "Starscream!"

"Well, won't Megatron be pleased about this little piece of information…" Starscream mused before he transformed and flew off.

**End flashback**

"YOU GUYS GOT CAUGHT BY STARSCREAM? THE MECH ARCEE WAS SUPPOSED TO BOND WITH?" the twins laughed and fell to the ground. Arcee growled slightly and glared at the twins. The humans and Arcee's sisters weren't much better. Mirage walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with a smirk. Arcee sighed and leaned her back against him. She sent love through the bond and he responded with his own and humor.

"Eh we might've been caught, but at least he didn't attack." Mirage mused. He then, due to the constant questioning, explained how he knew Italian and had the accent back on Cybertron before he ever visited earth. He shifted uncomfortably at the questioning looks. "According to the medics, I was lucky to be alive when I was first born. They had to install prototype updates in my processor to save my life. It messed with my speech and somehow gave me the ability to turn invisible."

"You did get lucky, I heard that you were only one to ever survive a procedure like that. Maybe this was how you got cancer, it just evolved over time." Ratchet muttered. Mirage felt Arcee's worry and sent reassurance. He wasn't about to leave her because of fragging cancer, not when they now had a sealed future together. He kissed the top of her helm with a small smile. She wasn't about to lose him. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**I might tell Chromia and Ironhide's story later...:P**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Okay so this was the chapter where I had an Author's Note about my depression but someone's threatening to report my story just because of it and get it shut down so ya know what? MINI CHAPTER! Again, I'm sorry I hadn't updated but I was struggling with depression (and I still am, this is making things even worse).  
Be careful apparently or else you'll get reported

* * *

StarRacer, Jack, Miko, and Raf were sitting on the couch at the base watching Despicable Me. Ratchet grumbled in annoyance as they laughed loudly.

"Will you four please be quiet?! What is so funny?" he demanded. But when he saw the girl scream "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" He started laughing.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." StarRacer said with a smirk.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey people I'm back! :)**

**Thank you so so much for the support you showed me, I didn't expect you guys to care so much. Things are slowly getting better for me and your support definitely is helping. :) You guys are amazing and I'm lucky to have awesome readers like you!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Arcee, Chromia, and Elita, since they had nothing else to do, went out scouting an energon source that popped up. Arcee held the tracker while they talked about what Chromia could name her sparkling. Suddenly the tracker stopped beeping and the trine fell eerily quiet. The tracker started smoking and disintegrated in Arcee's servo. She let the wind blow the dust out of her servo as she turned to her sisters. They knew something bad was about to happen. They sent their uneasiness to their sparkmates, warning them that they may need backup. What they didn't know is that the rest of the team was currently trying to say the Nemesis from an army of insecticons and were unable to help them.

"Chromia if a battle breaks out run and hide. We don't want you or the unborn sparkling hurt." Elita ordered quietly. Normally Chromia would reject such a command but she was truly scared for the sparkling. The older girls deployed their blasters while Arcee settled for her trusty wristblades. The area had gotten extremely dark and quiet, putting them on edge. They tried calling base for a bridge but they only received static.

"I see you've figured out this is a trap." A deep voice chuckled. They spun around to see their Creator smirking in the shadows. They took a step back and sent waves of fear through their bonds. Their mates all replied with worry and hastiness, trying to get back to them. Arcee and Elita swiftly moved in front of Chromia, determined to keep her safe. Chromia caught movement from the corner of her optic and forced her sisters to get down as a rather large missile flew overhead. "You've gotten smarter, Chromia."

"Get fragged you worthless piece of scrap. What do you want with us? You can't force us to bond with Starscream's trine because he's the only one left and we all have sparkmates now. What business do we have now?" Elita growled. Arcee and Chromia, however, heard a slight begging tone underneath her anger and fear. She didn't want to have to fight her Creator, none of them did. The mech scowled and took another step towards them.

"Perhaps you don't get it. We _never_ wanted to have a sparkling, not one. _Especially_ not a weak, worthless femme, but somehow we were stuck with you three. The only good thing that would've come out of having you would be the rewards of being the in-laws of the rulers of Vos. But you refused because you were stubborn!" He roared as he backhanded Elita. Arcee caught her as she stumbled from the shock and pain. What he said really stung and an optic opener. Everything their sparkparents put them through suddenly made sense.

"Then you're no longer a Creator to me." Arcee growled as she attacked him with her blades. That's when the fight really began. Chromia, despite her sisters' warnings, fought alongside them. Another missile was shot at them, but this time the trine couldn't dodge in time and were thrown several feet until crashing into several trees. Elita tried to stand but Silverblaze grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. She desperately tried to break free but it was no use as he slowly lifted up his blaster to her helm. He was about to kill her when a missile, not the same ones he'd set up, suddenly shot him in the back. He gasped in pain and dropped Elita who crumbled to the ground.

"I knew I smelled a rat. The same rat who plotted with my sparkparents to force my trine to bond with your daughters." Starscream growled as he prepared to shoot again. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita wearily looked up and their optics widened in shock at who saved them. Without a word Silverblaze went to tackle the seeker but he easily dodged and clawed him with his sharp fingers. Silverblaze's chassis now had three large cuts bleeding profusely. The femmes slowly stood up and aimed their blasters at Silverblaze, no longer counting Starscream as a threat…for now.

"Well it seems as though I underestimated you, but I will not make that mistake again." Silverblaze growled as he went to transform but Elita gave him one shot to the helm. It wasn't enough to kill him but Starscream finished the job by stabbing him in the spark. Everyone took a step back from the body as it fell to the ground. The trine couldn't believe it, they were free of the monster who nearly ruined their lives. They then looked at Starscream who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Why would you save us if you're a decepticon, former or not?" Chromia asked cautiously. They continued to stare at him, waiting for his answer. For a while the seeker said nothing, merely stared at the body of the mech who had caused so much trouble in the past. The three femmes were cautious, but curious at the same time. Usually Starscream would sneer and/or snap at them saying that he just wanted revenge and that he'd kill them another time. Finally he looked straight into their optics with a sad yet serious look.

"You weren't the only ones against the forced bonding. TC, Warp, and I never really wanted to be afts to you three, until the war started that is, we just wanted to make sure the bonding never happened. TC was already in love with another femme and since we were going to be forced to bond with you, they couldn't be together. We had to ensure that no matter what the plan wouldn't succeed. I truly am sorry for what you went through and how my trine and I treated you before the war. I believe your sparkmates are worried, you should probably return to your base." Starscream answered before stalking off. They stared at the direction he left in until a ground bridge opened and the other autobots ran through.

"What happened? Are you three okay?" Optimus asked. They slowly helped the injured trine back into the base, never realizing that the body was still on the ground. The trine was sipping their cubes of energon in silence while Ratchet worked on their wounds. Everyone kept asking questions but they refused to speak. StarRacer was currently with Jack, unaware that something was wrong at the base. Optimus put a servo on Elita's shoulder and stared into her optics worriedly. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "What's wrong sweetspark?"

"Creator was there." Arcee blurted, tears forming in her optics. Mirage rubbed her cheek with his thumb sadly. The only ones in the med bay were the trine, their mates, and Ratchet. The medic froze and let out a low growl. "It was an ambush. He somehow managed to destroy the energon tracker in my servo. It's something he's known for in the decepticons ranks, anything the enemy has he can easily destroy."

"He approached us and Arcee and Elita moved in front of me. Something caught my optic and I made them duck in time for a missile to shoot overhead. Elita tried to get him to see reason. No matter what we would never bond with that fragging trine. He…he said that that wasn't the only reason why he's like that to us…" Chromia trailed off painfully. Ratchet dropped the tool he was cleaning and looked at her in shock.

"Don't tell me he told you the truth about you three…" Ratchet said quietly. The trine lowered their gazes and nodded sadly. Ratchet looked over at a secret picture he had hidden in the med bay. It was of three young femmes, not long after their sparkling stage ended. It was the same trine that sat before him today. They were always like daughters to him and he always felt protective of them. "I'll you alone for now, you should tell them what he said to you."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Elita answered quietly. The medic nodded and left. When he reached the main room every autobot in the room ran up to hear any news of how the distraught trine was. He didn't want to answer at first, especially since the humans and StarRacer had just showed up, obviously confused and worried. StarRacer snuck out of the main room and ran down the hall towards the med bay. She froze when she heard her Carrier's voice. "It's like how Jack's father was to Starr when she was human. He never wanted us, he only wanted to use us for his selfish gain."

"Carrier!" StarRacer exclaimed as she ran into the med bay and threw herself into Elita's arms. The bots in the room were surprised by her sudden appearance but Elita simply held her young daughter tighter. They heard Miko scream and everyone ran into the med bay in a hurry. The humans were staring at the TV in shock so Ratchet made the news play on the giant monitor. What they saw horrified them all. Elita made StarRacer look away from the scene on the video.

"The Boston Marathon was bombed! Over a hundred people were injured and two were killed, including a little 8 year old." Miko explained in horror. Some of the autobots looked a little sick at the gruesome photos shown onscreen. StarRacer was trembling slightly in terror in her Carrier's arms. She couldn't believe something like that happened. Elita rubbed her back soothingly as Ratchet turned off the news numbly. Raf suddenly looked green and ran to the garbage can, promptly emptying the contents of his stomach. Jack rubbed his back in comfort as Miko got him a water bottle.

"It seems as though our planets are more alike than we ever imagined…" Ratchet whispered solemnly.

* * *

**I nearly threw up myself when I saw the damage done in Boston. It was horrible.**

**Well good news is I'm back and ready to continue on with the story! Next chappy I'll talk about Arcee's reaction to Airachnid's capture. And then we'll be moving on to Nemesis Prime! BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

**Reviews are welcomed and one more thing...**

**HOLY MOTHER OF PRIMUS 142 REVIEWS! THAT IS AWESOME!**

**Okay bye for real this time haha!**


	42. Chapter 42

**So guys I just realized something: AIRACHNID DOESN'T GET CAPTURED NOR DOES THE NEMESIS GET ATTACKED FOR A FEW MORE EPISODES *facepalm* sorry guys so looks like the plotline isn't gonna be exactly like how it is in the show. Oh well.**

**On to the story!**

**The song that inspired this chapter is Complicated by Avril Lavigne. Can't post the lyrics cuz of legal issues.**

* * *

Arcee was strangely quiet the next day. The trine had found out about what happened to Airachnid and Arcee wasn't mad at Mirage for trapping her. It was just hard for her to believe that after everything that she had gone through, all the torture, she was finally free from that sadistic spiderbot. Everyone was worried about her, especially Mirage and her sisters, but she just shrugged it off as nothing. The proximity alarm went off as Agent Fowler landed his helicopter up top. When he entered he said something that no one wanted to hear.

"The government is considering kicking you guys off Earth…permanently." He announced. The bots froze and the humans stared at him like he was crazy. Fowler rubbed his forehead and sighed sadly before looking back up at the team. "After the little episode with Wheeljack and Dreadwing they're starting to believe that you're no longer trustworthy. They say that the only reason the cons are still here is because they're hunting _you._ The president told me to ask you this: if we ask you to leave, will you do so peacefully?"

"Freedom is the right of every sentient being and that includes the freedom to make us leave. If your president decides that we are no longer welcomed here and that we must leave, then I will honor his decision and we will leave. But before he makes the final decision ask him this," Optimus began as he slowly walked up to the man. He only stopped when they were face to face and looked him dead in the eye. What he said next chilled everyone to the core. **(A/N hehe Revenge of the Fallen reference!)** "What if we leave, and you're wrong?"

No one dared to move or make a sound. Fowler was shocked by what Optimus said and how serious and terrifying he sounded when he did. StarRacer stared up at him in slight fear at both the threat the government's making, and how Optimus reacted to it. Optimus backed away from Fowler and glanced over at his daughter and realized that he probably just scared her. He sighed and looked back at the government agent with sad optics.

"Megatron will never leave this planet, even if we do. Earth would just become a planet for him to reign and the humans a race to rule and destroy. So long as we are on Earth we can and will protect your planet to the best of our abilities, you're president is just going to have to trust that we will end this war with no human casualties." Optimus continued. He then thought about his team. He could protect the humans easy, but what about his soldiers? Fowler nodded slightly and left the base.

"Creator…are they really going to make us leave?" StarRacer asked quietly. She was truly terrified of the thought of being forced to leave Earth. Since Cybertron was dead and she was reincarnated into a human, Earth had become a second home to her. Optimus' optics softened as he knelt down and hugged his daughter. Everyone in the room relaxed slightly, but they all had the same wish: that StarRacer didn't have to grow up in fear for her life because of the decepticons.

"I don't know sweetspark, but whatever happens we'll make it through, okay?" Optimus answered quietly. StarRacer nodded slightly as she pulled away. Optimus smiled slightly. He was definitely proud of what a strong femme she was becoming. StarRacer nodded slightly and watched as he left to speak with Ratchet. She sighed and looked down. When had everything become so complicated?

StarRacer was in human mode enjoying a drive with Optimus. It had been a long day for everyone especially after what Optimus asked Agent Fowler. She was in the front seat with Optimus' holoform "driving". After a while they reached the energon source and Optimus stopped to allow StarRacer to get out and they both transformed. StarRacer stretched her stiff joints with a smile. She finally got to go on a mission with her Creator.

"StarRacer," Optimus said. Said femme looked up as Optimus knelt down and put a servo on her shoulder. She silently prayed to Primus that he couldn't see how stressed out she was because of everything that was happening. Sadly, that wasn't the case. There was a look of sorrow in the Prime's optics. "I know things have been…complicated as of late, but please do not worry yourself over it. You are too young to have to worry about a war."

"Creator…why is it that you're different around everyone else? When you're with Carrier or me you don't hide but…" StarRacer trailed off and looked down. The question took Optimus off guard and he had no idea how to answer that. StarRacer hugged him tightly as if she feared he'd leave like he did after the Unicron incident.

**Autobot base**

Elita sighed in slight frustration. There was always someone stepping on another persons' nerve it seemed. Optimus, however, seemed the most on edge out of everyone there. Their bond was blocked and it made her nervous. He'd usually dampen his end so she wouldn't feel his pain if he got hurt during a battle. She walked into the main room to find most of the bots arguing with Fowler about something.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a decepticon again?" Raf suggested nervously. Elita froze and stared at the young boy in shock. Arcee sent a quick comm. through their bond explaining what happened.

"Or he's been faking being a good guy all this time." Miko added. Elita growled slightly and glared at her, unable to believe that the young girl would actually say something like that.

"If Prime has gone off the rails for any reason, we have a serious problem!" Fowler butted in.

"This is crazy! Optimus is with StarRacer nowhere near Fowler's location! Look at his signal for example! They should be coming in any second now!" Elita snapped harshly.

StarRacer had fallen asleep in Optimus' cab on the ride back to base. They were out of range for the comm. link to work so they had to take the long way home, not that it bothered them. StarRacer's words still haunted him. Why was he different around everyone else? He didn't know how to explain to her that at the time, that's what the team needs most. But he would not hide from his family, not in a million years. When they entered the base he woke up StarRacer and let her out. When they transformed everyone did something that made Starr squeak in fear.

They turned and aimed their weapons at Prime in fear.

* * *

**Wow that took 2 months to write...I AM SO SORRY! I was hit with major writers' block. This was kinda to show some tension in Team Prime. And I have something to say:**

**WARNING THERE IS SOMEONE GOING AROUND AND THREATENING TO REPORT ANY AND ALL STORIES WITH SONG LYRICS OR CHAPTERS THAT ARE ONLY AUTHOR'S NOTES! I had to change a bunch of chapters to avoid my story getting taken down!**

**And here is the list of the remaining chapters:**

**1. Nemesis Prime (part 2)**

**2. Grill**

**3. Flying Mind (no Armada)**

**4. Tunnel Vision**

**5. Triangulation/Triage/Toxicity**

**6. Hurt**

**7. Out of the Past (with a twist)**

**8. Human Factor**

**9. Legacy/Alpha Omega (long chapter)**

**10. Inside Job/Patch**

**11. Regeneration/Darkest Hour (again, another twist and VERY LONG)**

**12. Surprise**

**WOW I HAVE ALOT LEFT**

**Till all are one! (or at least until the next chapter!)**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
